My baby Naruto
by BitterSweet4137
Summary: Because one thing was for sure...a vampire could not raise a human.   Vampire fic. SasuNaru   Collab with Juura99
1. Intro

I have so many story plots in my head and im so scared that someone else might have a simular idea and put them out before me so im typing everywhere even on my phone so that i could hurry and put my ideas out first...yeeesh i never thought fanfiction could be so complicated...

Vampire fic so im super exicted about this one..i dont want it to be that long though cuz i personally hate 20 chaptered stories and then what pisses me off even more is right after you read all those damn chapter you gotta wait even longer for a sequeal..but we'll just see how this one goes

* * *

Damn it this was torture. The internal life, the loneliness, the thirst. Their was nothing he could do to escape it. He couldn't end himself, it went against his morals to feed, and he trusted very view of his kind.

He grew weaker and weaker by the day. Trapped in his own misery, self hatred, spite, and jealously. Jealous of those pathetic humans for their lives, and those of his kind that were able to adapt and except their fate, hell he was just angry at the world.

He snarled hatefully and his senses heightened. The scent of human blood hit him ten times stronger, his overly sensitive ears picked up every sound within a five mile radius, his eyes sought out the throats of all the innocent civilians surrounding him.

He growled again and walked away quickly waiting till he was out of site before sprinting off into the quietest neighborhood he could find.

The anger, the jealousy, and the spite made the thirst worse. He had been on this earth for more than a hundred years, he could practically ignore it. But when emotions got in the way he could loose his self control. It made everything more personal. Because it wasn't fair that this had happened to him, his life had been literally sucked away from him while these humans grew old and was put to rest when they were tired.

Unlike him, he who was exhausted, but could not die. He buried his face in his hands as a particularly sweet scent hit his nose and stuck with him blocking out everything else out. Everything including his common sense.

He took off, blood red eyes locked on a beautiful white house that sheltered his next victim. He kicked the door down effortlessly and closed his eyes briefly while breathing heavily through his nose. His head snapped to the right as his eyes snapped open landing on...a child.

An infant that seemed to be no older than three months, lying in a crib deep blue eyes wide because he had been startled out of his sleep by the sound of his door falling off it's hinges.

He felt an intense tingling sensation coming from his left. He turned in time to see a blond, probably the father, swinging a bat at the side of his head. He grabbed the end of it, feeling no pain when he felt it connect with the palm of his hand before flinging it across the room with the man still clinging it to it killing him instantly.

He charged at the child ready to end this. The smell was amazing, something akin to citrus, and he couldn't wait to see if it taste as good as it smelled. But he had disregarded one thing. The child's mother.

She stood standing on front of her wailing child with her head pulled back exposing her neck. And his mouth was so close. Without a second thought he sunk his fangs into her neck. He didn't care to know how she knew what he was exactly, all that registered through his mind was of the taste and warmth of her blood until she was completely drained.

He pulled back and let her drop to the floor setting his eyes back to child who's crys had subdued to whimpers. He inhaled deeply that scent filling his senses again. But this time it calmed him. His eyes turned back to their original black and his senses back to normal. He was full there was no need for him to feed anymore. That scent that at first was so appetizing was now relaxing. The child was truly unique.

But now that he was thinking clearly he had to wonder...what now? He could leave, this would be nothing. No evidence could lead them to him, he had no DNA, and what could they do even if they did find him?

He turned to leave but stopped when another whimper reached his ears.  
He looked down into the child's deep blue eyes and guilt overtook his being. He had turned him into an orphan in less than five minutes.

And who knew what would happen to the child now. Leave him to rot in Japan. He would be an outcast, the only blond among ravens. He could be beaten, rapped, kidnapped, sold, or even left to die. He growled, angered at the thought. He couldn't understand why he felt an overwhelming need to protect this child maybe because he felt guilty.

But whatever the case, he knew he couldn't leave him here. He lifted the child in his arms gently before taking off. He had to visit some old friends.

* * *

I think it could have been better but im too lazy to redo it.

would love to know what you think so plz review


	2. Intro II

Okay so my we're not getting Internet again till we move...again!

but i jailbroke my iphone and fround this really cool app that lets me use my phone's Internet as wifi, cool huh, but the trial ends in seven days so I'll try to update as much as possible.

Disclaimer: I ownz nothing

* * *

Getting to America wasn't too much of a hassle. It took much longer than it would have been had he been on his own because he had to stop in different hotels every night to provide the child with proper shelter and stop constantly to care for his needs. But in due time they reached their destination problem-free.

_**~SasuNaru Is Love~**_

Hampton, Virginia, a small and fairly quiet town that he had called his home many many years ago before he left to Japan thinking he'd be better off alone, and wanting to put much distance in between him and his "family".

Now it seemed pretty pathetic to him that he was returning in need of their help and he had to admit that he was kind of nervous. How would they take his arrival after his disappearance of almost fifty years. With each step he took he felt like turning back thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

He left to Japan in the first place so that he could keep to himself. He didn't want to get close to anyone anymore because he couldn't handle loosing loved ones again like he had on the night he was changed and lost his whole family. So he figured he wouldn't have to worry he'd just settle for being alone.

The only thing that kept him going was thinking of how kind the old man had been when he had first taken him in and the determination to right his wrong every time he looked into the face of the sleeping infant in his arms.

He walked down the familiar crowed streets of the liveliest parts of Hampton until the noise of chattering people began to cease, the number of buildings and people began to lessen, and greenery and space was more than doubled.

They lived in a much less crowed part of town in a huge house surrounded by trees where their was plenty of space and less watchful eyes. And before he even reached the yard he found himself surrounded by the houses occupants, no dout they had smelled the baby a long distance away, his scent was hard to miss.

They were all pared just as they had been when he left; Neji and Gaara, Lee and Sakura, Shikamaru. and Tamari, Shino and Kiba, Sai and Ino, Kakashi and Iruka, and of course Jiraiya and Tsunade. They all were the opposite of him. They had adapted to this new life, blended and mingled with humans, got jobs, bought houses, and married under the law.

Relief was written cleary on their faces at the site of him, and he had to admit that eased his nerves quite a bit, but he could also see the concern and wariness in their expressions also as they starred at the baby in his arms.

"Welcome home Sasuke", Jiraiya said as if he had been gone only for a week and he wasn't carrying a human child in his arms.

That was one thing Sasuke liked about the old man, his sense of humor and light outlook on situations made him feel much better in cases when he went and messed up like now.

"I just don't know what to do with him, but I knew I couldn't leave him all alone", he didn't even have to explain the situation, it was obvious.

"Come inside Sasuke."

_**~SasuNaru Is Love~**_

They all sat in the big family room each thinking of their own plans on what to do with baby that was lightly snoring as he slept on a blanket lying on the couch.

They had shouted out many ridiculous ideas but of course Kiba's was the by far the worse.

"We should take him out in the wild and let him be raised by a family of gorillas like Tarzan...no no even better he could be raised by a family of wolves."

"Yea because im sure you can convince your dear relatives not to eat him first", Sasuke replied in a annoyed voice, earning him a few snickers around the room. It was nice to see that he hadn't changed a bit.

"Why don't you just take him to the nearest foster home and leave him on the front porch", was Neji's suggestion. And everyone in the room seemed to agree, all except one.

"You cant just do that!", Iruka yelled outraged. "How can you garente that his life would be any better or that if he is adopted by some luck, that his foster parents wont be abusive and negleting."

That was one thing that Sasuke liked about Iruka, his kindness had no ends, but right now it was serving to be a problem.

"Then what do you suggest we do with him?", Sasuke asked.

And with that Iruka grew quiet because he couldnt deny his defeat, there was absolutly nothing he could do for this child.

"Iruka is right", all heads turned to Tunade. "Sasuke you said you wanted to give this child a better life, well dumping him in a foster home and hoping that he'll go to good people is no way of helping at all", a sly smirk crept on her face. "Sasuke you'll be the one taking care of this baby...your baby."

Every eye landed on Sasuke who let out a sniker. He raised an eyebrow waiting for Tunade to burst out laughing at what he believed had to be a joke, but when she did nothing of the sort he sighed.

"Me a father?", he rose his eyebrow again to show just how ridiculous the whole idea was.

"I didnt say you had to be his father, you can be anything you want to him as long as you know that you are now legally responsible for him for eighteen full years."

Sasuke was starting to annoyed at the fact that this was in fact a possible reasonable solution, and that those around him were nodding their heads in agreement. He leaned forward in his chair, "it was his scent that lead me to his home in the first place, if it wasnt for his mothers interference he would be dead now."

"Then you will just have to learn to control your emotions", was her reply to what he thought was the perfect excuse. "I'll give you one week to get your life back on track and to go out and get all that he needs. I also advise that you read some child caring books. Neji I want you to go out and get both Sasuke and the child legal documents so that they can be inrolled in the system as American citizens."

She walked over and picked the sleeping child up from couch, waking him in the process.

He whimbered a bit as his birght blue eyes fluttered open slowly taking in his surroundings. Every eye was on him taking in his every move. A human child was probably the most intresting thing that had happened in there new lives since meeting Jaryia. He quickly turned his head back to the one holding him, starring at her wondering where the hell she came from before the matter seemed unimportant to him. He took intrest only in in blowing spit bubbles out of his mouth as he reached a tiny hand out to tug at one of her bangs.

Tunade smiled at him, shocking everyone in the room.

She reached to the boys neck and tugged at two chains that hung there. "This one say, October Tenth, witch I assume to be his birthday making him to be four months. And this one says, Naruto, I assume that to be his name", she said to Neji. "On his certificate his name will be Naruto Uchiha", and then to Sasuke she said, "I'll keep him for a week and then he's all yours", and with that she dissapeared upstairs.

Sasuke could not believe the turn of events, how could he possibly raise a human. He looked up to see a beaming Iruka and scowled. "Aw Sasuke dont be like that, if you want me and Kakashi can be his mother and father figures."

"Then how about you adopt him."

"No can do he's all yours, but he has to have parent figures and since you dont want to do it I'll be honored", he said excitedly.

Kakashi stood up and yawned, putting away the little orange book that he had been reading the whole time. "Ne if you wanna make this parenting thing more realistic we have to make the baby first", he said winking suggestively at his mate.

Sasuke ignored Iruka's shouts of "PERVERT!", and walk to the kitchen and out the back door.

* * *

I was way too exicited to update to go over this chapter so it might suck

I really dont know where im going in this story, all I wanted really was an overly protecticve Sasuke raising an adorable little Naru but i have to have a plot witch will come in much later chapters afterall this is SasuNaru Naru just has to grow up first but till then i will have my fluff


	3. Intro III

Sorry for the wait but here goes chapter 3

* * *

The house was literally surrounded by deep woods except for the front. And Sasuke being the loner he was, liked to go out and explore, the nature bringing him peace of mind before he had left.

He could practically feel Tsunade's eyes on him making sure he didn't try to make a break for it but he ignored her and continued on his way. He remembered long ago when he had soon gotten bored of just exploring he had decided to create his own little sanctuary. A lake, bigger than a swimming pool but not too impressive in size lay not too deep within the woods.

Sasuke had effortlessly torn down tress surrounding the lake making out a perfect circle so now it looked like a small but beautiful meadow, filled with beautiful green grass and flowers of every color.

It was silently forbidding for anyone other than him reside here, because they new that it was the only thing Sasuke had to value and take comfort in, much like he was doing now. They only came out here if they needed him.

He lay on his back not too far from the edge of the crystal clear water, hands folded behind his head, starring up at the sky.

Tsunade had completely lost her mind. Or maybe this was his punishment for him breaking his "diet".

But how could he be expected to raise that child. "Naruto", he tested the name on his lips and had to draw in a deep breath to control the deep rush of emotion that assaulted him.

Naruto, now his Naruto, something that he could call his, something living and breathing, conscious and precious, something so pure and innocent, giving to an violent, killing, tainted being like himself.

He growled low in his chest and sat up abruptly glaring at the rocks he could clearly see at the bottom of the lake. That kid would be much better in a foster home than with him. He killed his parents for God sakes the unfairness of it even angered him.

He cooled himself down and looked up to the sky to see that it was getting dark and made his way back into the house. The only person who had left so far was Neji, most likely gone to carry out Tsunade's orders.

Non of them actually lived here. It would have look ridiculous and raised suspicion to the public for a number of grown married couples to all live under the same roof so each couple had their own houses, jobs, and lives away from this mansion. But almost everyday after work they all returned to bask in the comfort of their family and the house that they had first called a home since being morphed into what they were.

Kakashi looked up at him as he entered the room, "I suppose that you want your old job back?", he asked, eyebrows raised. At Sasuke's nod he pouted, "fine but I have to say that I rather enjoyed being the official president of the company during your absence.

"My deepest apologies for ruining your fun", Sasuke replied sarcastically.

He owned his own company, one of the largest companies in America that he called, Sharingan", a name he and Kakashi had agreed on.

Kakashi was his VP, and Shikamaru was his top adviser slash publicist. He was a genius even for a vampire, and somehow had gotten the public to come to turns with his owning of a major company at such a young age.

"Well in my hands I can assure you that I left your company in tip top shape", Kakashi stated, and added with a snort from Shikamaru, "of course with the aid of Nara."

"Hn", was all Sasuke said before leaving the house.

His old home was not too far away, spaced out, surrounded by trees, and also pretty impressive in size despite the fact that he was the only one living there.

He reached under a rock by his front porch and grabbed the key underneath it. He stuck the key in the lock and opened the door, ignored the creaking and stepped inside.

The door closed behind him on its own and he was left starring into complete darkness. He didn't bother to try the light switch because he knew it wouldn't work.

The air was damp, the furniture was poor and of no use, the paint on the walls were pealing off, and insects and rodents crawled everywhere around his feet. Hum...nothing had change about his home, it was exactly as he left it. As for the lack of lights he really didn't mind he never had them on when he stayed here anyway.

He walked up the once beautiful spiral staircase to his old room and flopped onto the bed ignoring the dust that flew up from the comforter. His eyes scanned the room, the lack of light having no effect on his advanced pupils allowing him to see everything clearly.

His house was the vision of what people expected vampires homes to look like, all that was missing was a coffin. And really he didn't mind his living conditions, but a little blond popped into his mind, and he knew this wasn't a suitable place for a human to live. He would have to make many changes and he knew it.

He had a long week ahead of him and after that a long eighteen years of Naruto's life.

* * *

Short and pretty pointless I know but i had to explain a little bit about Sasuke's life before i went on don't worry chapter four will be up in a sec but don't let that stop you from reviewing nee ;)

and yes i stole the meadow idea from Twilight but its important to my strory because its important to Sasuke


	4. My Baby Naruto

Here's chapter 4 as promised uploaded right after chapter 3

* * *

Sasuke has been given a week to pick up where he left off before he had to take on full responsibility to the little noise maker that was currently fast asleep down the hall.

Despite the fact that he had so much on his, 'to do list', she still made him aid in taking care of Naruto on his supposed to be week off. And of course he had protested by calmly stating he had way too much to do at the time, and it would have been a good excuse to had he not have sent others out to do all his work for him.

He told her that he had too many repairs to do on his house, she almost went for that until she found out that he had gotten contractors to tear it down and rebuild the whole thing from the dirt, because lets face it there was no help for that house.

After that excuse didn't work he pointed out the fact that the house still needed to be refurnished, again this almost worked until she had found out that he let an overly excited Sakura and Ino do that for him with the promise of absolutely no pink what so ever.

But still he didn't give up.

He told her he had to get all types of insurance but she found out he bribed Neji into doing that for him.

He told her that he had work to do for his company but everyone knew that Sasuke was only ever present there a couple hours every weekday.

Then in a last desperate attempt he tried to use Naruto as an excuse stating that he needed to get all of his necessities, such as clothes, food, and things for his nursery. And it worked like a charm she even smiled at him a little and told him that she was somewhat proud. Too bad Iruka choose that exact moment to boast around the house telling everyone that Sasuke put him in charge of Naruto's necessities and nursery.

He had run out of ideas by then and accepted his fate. He was doomed into learning how to take of a baby by non other than the old vampire herself. He had taken care of that child on his own the whole way to America, and he read about six child caring books since he had been here, he figured he could handle things on his own.

But no Tsunade figured, since he had nothing to do all week he might as well get to know the child and she unsuccessfully tried to glare him down when he stated that the human was only four months, and asked "what the hell is there to know?" How she expected to out do the Uchiha's glare, she would never know.

But turns out there was a lot to know about the little blond. He was loud and constantly speaking in that ridiculous baby talk, he loved to smile and laugh which expressed his bright personality, he was extremely active, oddly took to the color orange, and for some strange reason he really didn't seem to like Sasuke much.

When asked or forced to hold or watch him while Tsunade ran an errand the child would scream until someone took him away and on rare occasions when Sasuke stuck his arms out invitingly he would only frown and turn away.

But Sasuke wasn't complaining, the feelings were mutual. It seemed neither was happy about his current placement but the little brat had better get used to it because they had eighteen more years left of putting up with each other.

He sighed when he heard said brat crying down the hallway. He must have fallen asleep through his musing because he could have sworn Tsunade had just put the child down for a nap.

He sighed again and turned over on the bed he was currently lying in figuring that either Tsunade or Iruka would pick him up but the crying persisted. He frowned and listened around for any other noise but when he heard non he knew that he was alone...alone with Naruto.

He reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and left the room he had been staying in for the past five days while his house was being rebuilt, and made his way down the hall to the room he heard Naruto wailing in.

Another frown found its way to his lips and an eyebrow raised at the child before him that was propping himself up on his hands and starring right back at him with teary eyes.

Sasuke was at his side in seconds pulling him gently from the bed and to his complete surprise the child didn't try to pull away. No instead the little blond was clinging onto him like a life line.

Sasuke had completely underestimated the urgency of his cries, his throat was sure to be sore later on. He shushed at him as gently as he could finding the situation to be quite awkward. Wasn't he just having negative thoughts about the child he was now trying to comfort. The same child that wanted nothing to do with him hours ago.

A pat at his backside showed that he didn't need changing, he was given plenty of attention a the moment, so the only thing left was hunger.

He rushed downstairs with the distressed baby in his arms and hurriedly made his bottle as fast as he could with only one available hand. But it seemed that his attempt to feed the blond was useless because he only turned his head away from the bottle and cried harder.

"What is wrong with you?", he mummered more to himself as he cradled Naruto to his chest and patted his back. Naruto in turn rested his forehead in the crook between his neck and shoulder and relaxed a little, his cries reducing to whimpers.

Sasuke froze at that skin to skin contact as everything clicked. Naruto's head was way too warm for to be considered normal and their was no wonder why the child was relaxed against his cold skin.

Dammit the kid had been in their care for as little as five days and he was already sick.

Sasuke wanted to look at him annoyed and call him troublesome but he just couldn't find it in himself. In fact, the sobs and clinging was heart breaking, and instead of being angry at the child he found himself being angry at whatever parasite that had gotten into his baby's system.

…..His baby?

Tiny fist tightened their grips on his shirt bringing him out of his mussing and without another thought he was about to bolt out the front door to one of his cars but was stopped when he almost crashed into a alarmed Tsunade

Perfect timing, the old hag was a doctor. She could fix him

"He's sick and he wont stop crying and I don't know what to do", did his voice sound panicked.

He could vaguely hear her trying to tell him in a calming voice to calm down. But what stole most of his focus was how the little blond, when realizing that he was being taken away from his guardian, started howling again and reached back for him.

Sasuke watch bewildered as Tsunade tried to calm him, but with no luck. And eventually Sasuke had to hold him while she went through and examined to see what was wrong with him.

She frowned when placing a hand on his forehead then stood back with one arm folded while she tapped her hand on her chin deep in thought.

"Hold on I'll be right back", she said only to disappear then reappear in only a matter of seconds this time with gloves on her hands.

She pried a finger in Naruto's mouth searching around gently for anything unusual. At the same time her face lit up in trumpet, Naruto stop crying and wrapped his tiny hands around her finger and bit it.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Tsunade smirked. "I noticed that he was pulling at his ears a lot and his fever is only a mild one, which lead me to believe he's teething. Its a little early but every baby is different. And really all the extra howling was unnecessary, he's really a drama queen.

"So what do I do?", he asked.

She looked down at the child who was nibbling furiously on her finger trying to get rid of the irritating pain caused by the little tooth that was trying to break the surface of his gums.

"Well as you can see, chewing on things that are cold and hard really helps, there are numerous things you can buy to for him to chew on. And I'll also be giving you medicine to give to him to help his fever. Other than that I'll warn you now that his diapers are going to be horrendous for about a week."

With that she gently reclaimed her finger and left the room. Naruto blinked twice wondering how she kept disappearing before he let out a whimper, grabbed Sasuke's finger and plopped it in his mouth and with each bite Sasuke could feel the bump in his gums.

His thoughts led him to the books he had read and he grimaced at the thought of what Naruto's diaper would be like for the next week.

**~SasuNaru4Ever~**

For the rest of that week and the week after that, it was okay for anyone to hold Naruto...as long as Sasuke wasn't around.

But if the elder Uchiha was anywhere in his line of sight or if his voice was in the baby's hearing range then the blond would demand all his time and attention, yelling and struggling to get to him. Its funny how he went from wanting nothing to do with him to adoring him.

Tsunade of course had reasoning for that. In the beginning when Sasuke was opposed to the whole idea of his stay, the little one could sense the negativity and in turn didn't want to be around him. But when Sasuke was the only one there when he needed comfort the most, he was immediately attached.

It didn't matter much anymore of what Sasuke wanted or how he felt because that baby knew now that he was his. And that prick had better get used to it because they had eighteen more years of learning to

* * *

love each other like it or not.

Awww little Naru loves his Sasu isn't that cute


	5. To Love and Protect

This chapter is absolutely fluffy :)

* * *

Three months later...

Kiba fidgeted nervously from his seat on the couch. He couldn't help it that his eyes were continuously shifting back and forth from the clock to the little blond that was lying fast asleep in Gaara's lap across the room.

Neji looked over at him and frowned. Sure he could understand why the dog lover would be afraid right now and no one and I really mean no one would want to be in his shoes right now. But still the constant fidgeting was eating at his last nerve.

Sakura giggled, "have sympathy Neji, I mean I would be digging my grave right now if I was him because Sasuke's gonna kill him as soon as he gets back", she threw a teasing smirk Kiba's way.

"Well seeing that its your fault I dropped him it looks like I wont be the only one he murder's", he bit back. Her smirk faltered dramatically."I warned you dog, you provoked me so its all your fault."

"Well we'll see what Sasuke thinks about that when he gets here then, will we", Kiba countered, throughly enjoying her growing panic.

"What I think about what", said a dark voice from the hallway.

All heads snapped to the Raven standing in the doorway clad in a black suit having just gotten back from the office. Both Sakura and Kiba sprung up both shouting trying to outdo the other because what ever story was told first the better chance of survival.

Sasuke mentally blocked out their voices his dark eyes scanning the room till he spotted his baby sleeping soundly with Gaara. He trained his attention back to the two in front of him and his eye twitched in annoyance.

"Be quite", he demanded voice still low and calm, but still affective as both their mouths audibly snapped shut. He raised an eyebrow at how easily his command was obeyed...something was up.

He returned his attention back to the little blond across the room, giving Kiba and Sakura a questioning glance before making his way over to where Gaara sat. Gently as to not wake his baby from his sleep he ran his hand along his cheek and frowned upon finding it moist as if he had just gotten through crying.

But then again that was normal, he was a seven month old baby, all they did was cry. Kiba and Sakura both sighed in relief when the frown on his face was replaced by a small smile as Naruto unconsciously leaned in to his touch.

….Big mistake...Sasuke's sharp ears had picked up on the sigh and again he was spectacle

But he couldn't seem to find anything wrong, that was until he ran a hand through blond locks and felt Naruto tense under his touch and whimper softly.

Alarmed, he leaned in closer and ran both hands through his hair again parting it to get a good look at his scalp. He growled seeing that it was red and when he patted it just to be sure he,found that it was tender to the touch.

"Sakura did it!", Kiba yelled to save his skin.

Sasuke was on his feet in milliseconds slowly making his way to the pink haired vampire who stood frozen in fear. "N-no it was Kiba who dropped him I swear", she pleaded in her defense.

"Only because she flew at me and crashed into us both", Kiba countered.

"You flew yourself at my baby with the risk of him getting hurt just to get to the idiotic dog for something as small as the loudmouth's teasing", he dared her not to come up with a suitable excuse.

"And you", he turned to the smirking brunet, "you used my angel as a shield."

Murder was clear in his eyes and the mates of the two on trial were visibly tense, ready to throw themselves in front of their partners when necessary.

But Sasuke could feel it in his gut, one of the many advantages of being a vampire was that he could sense danger a mile away. And if they tried to interfere then he wouldn't have a problem serving a well deserved death sentence to all four of them.

He already had his plan in tact. Kiba would have to go first because he resembled a dog in not only his looks but in personality and if ever in a situation where he knew there was no chance of survival he would go running with his tail in between his legs.

Sakura on the other hand was too dependent on her mate and knew he would jump to protect her therefor she didn't feel the need to run.

After he took Kiba and Shino out then he would go for Lee. It would be much more of a challenge than the last two but it was nothing Sasuke couldn't handle and from there he'd rip Sakura apart.

Of course he wasn't planning on killing them after all they were family. But he would make sure they were permanently scarred, a memento to make it their personal duty to make sure his blond stayed in perfect condition.

He smirked evilly as he took the first step towards Kiba, anticipating that Shino would come at him from his left. He prepared to strike but a gentle tugging at his pants leg stopped him in his tracks.

Looking down he found himself starring into sky blue and the room visibly relaxed as his anger seemed to faded away.

"You got lucky this time, but I wouldn't let it happen again if I were you."

Reaching down Sasuke pulled the child into his arms giving the two lucky idiots one last glare before disappearing through the kitchen and out the back door.

**~SasuNaru4Ever~**

Naruto was the first and only person Sasuke had ever shared his meadow with. His meadow having been the only thing he valued to himself until a certain little blond came into his life. Now the human was Sasuke's most precious thing and he couldn't help the excitement of wanting to share something so special to him with the little angel, and he now referred to it as their meadow.

He sat the baby down in the soft green grass and watched as he crawled around happily exploring as Sasuke had once done when he first lived here. Magnificent blues took in the various flowers and Sasuke noted how he seemed to take a liking to the orange tulips...no surprise there.

He took his Iphone out of his pocket and snapped numerous photos of the baby playing not to far from his arms reach as he had done many times before, and was quite pleased when he caught one of Naruto trying to stare up at a small butterfly that had landed on his nose. He smiled softy and set the picture as his lock screen default, and made a note to print this one out for one of the many photo albums that he kept in Naruto's nursery.

He laughed quietly when Naruto started crying as the butterfly flew away and his little arms were just too short to reach up and bring it back. Sasuke dug his keys out of his pocket and shook them out in front of his face, watching as Naruto's head flew in his direction all thoughts of the stray butterfly gone.

He crawled his way back over to his guardian reaching out for the keys but Sasuke held them out too high for him to reached it. He let out a frustrated squeal and poked out his bottom lip to show Sasuke his displeasure and of course like always Sasuke gave in almost immediately.

"Okay okay",Sasuke laughed picking the baby up, "you win little one." Naruto only yawned and wrapped his little arms around his neck laying his head on his chest, obviously he was still tired.

Sasuke laid down on his back patting Naruto gently and whispered something about him being spoiled. But on the inside he was beaming with happiness.

He loved how soft and fragile his angel was, adored the way the baby choose him as a favorite over anyone else, and took joy to the fact that Naruto depended so much on him. He felt needed and loved and for the first time since he was introduced to this new life, he felt like he found a purpose to his existence

* * *

Okay I need help. Apparently I'm a sucker for sequel request I think in got two of them, one for Robo baby and one for Super Uchihas.

Now I already have an idea on what I want to do for Robo Baby and its gonna be a chapter story. Be on the look out for it I think I want the title to be, "The Real Thing". You can only guess what that's gonna be about right...(nudge nudge)...Mpreg...(wink wink).

But as for Super Uchihas I have no idea on what to do for that one so I've decided to let the readers tell me what they want. So if you have any request fell free to send them to me in a private message and I'll take your thoughts under serious consideration.

Plz and thank you :)


	6. Pride and Joy

**Chapter 6: My Pride and Joy**

Now don't get Sasuke wrong, he loved his little blond angel to death. And after many months of having the human around he could not see one downside to being his guardian. He loved Naruto, Naruto loved him, they were both happy and all was well.

And really he blamed this more on himself than he did the child, because Sasuke Uchiha had always been a catch. In his human days he was a heartthrob and when turned to a vampire his looks brought many others of his kind to shame.

Gorgeous, rich, dark and mysterious, it was only in vain that he hoped to be left alone to himself. He couldn't go anywhere without being flirted with by almost every girl he passed by. All in all it was torture but when Naruto came along torture turned into complete hell.

Single rich hottie with an adorable adopted baby boy, not only was Naruto a girl magnet but the fact that he was adopted seemed to make girls think that he had some sweet sensitive side. And to make matters worse when they would daringly approach him, his extremely friendly baby would reach out to their inviting arms, and they would cradle him and occupy all his attention.

It was bad enough that he had to share the blond with his family but now some random chic from his office or local grocery store was in for a piece of what was his to. Nope that didn't make Sasuke happy at all.

But it wasn't until someone actually kissed Naruto that Sasuke snapped. And from that point on those girls didn't think he had a sweet sensitive side anymore.

But if Naruto could he would disagree.

All had been well when his Sasuke had taken him to work today like he did every Wednesday when there was no one at Tsunade and Jiraiya to watch him, everyone off to their own place of business during these hours on this certain day

Like always as soon as they stepped off the elevator to his office floor they were instantly surrounded by both fan girls and guys alike. And like always people wanted to hold him, hug him, and cradle him. What eight month old baby wouldn't love all this undying attention, not this baby that's for sure. So when an arm was offered out to him he went for it, but never had anyone thought to kiss him.

But today a certain red head girl decided to get brave and landed one right on his cheek.

Now to Naruto this was completely normal, Sasuke and many of their family members had done it all plenty of times but this time it was different.

Yea it was an innocent kiss but when looking at it from a baby's point of view, all he saw was a horrified then murderous look on his guardian's face. Sure he was a baby and all but the situation was obvious to anyone.

His Sasuke didn't seem to like anyone else planting their lips on him, he could only imagine that this was the cause of Sasuke's anger, seeing that he was starring at the girls lips like he wanted to rip them off her face.

But the poor girl mistook this look as one of lust. She smiled flirtatiously and leaned in strait for Sasuke's lips. The raven turned his head just in time so that she missed and again her lips meet yet another cheek.

The room darkened with killer intent and Shikamaru knowing the girl was in for a verbal storm quickly took Naruto from her arm and took a step back.

But again yet another life was sparred thanks to the little blond as Sasuke looked up once to see where his baby was being taken and froze on the spot. All eyes followed his to see Naruto, little eight month old Naruto, glaring a more amusing and cuter version of the Uchiha glare dead at the red head girl who had not only angered his Sasuke but even dared to yet again break one of his newly learned rules of no kissing outside of the family.

His big blue eyes were slightly narrowed, his little nose was wrinkled in annoyance, and his mouth was pull downwards in an adorable little frown.

Sasuke's anger melted in a second and in its place was pride.

You see Uchihas had their own special glare. And though Naruto's lacked in menace, his whole face was set in perfect formation.

It showed Sasuke just how much the baby really paid attention to him and by the time Naruto was five he would most likely have the glare to perfection. And as he grew older it would grow more in menace and he would be a brighter version of Sasuke himself.

As if he had forgotten the red head annoyance even existed he made his way over to his angel and for the first time in his life he found himself unable to conceal his smile in front of so many people. He swooped Naruto out of Shikamaru's arms and held him in the air above his head, loving how Naruto giggled happily and smiled down at him in mirth.

That baby was truly a Uchiha, the glare proved it more than the name. He wondered what else he could teach the human. Smirking evilly he disappeared into his office with Naruto tucked safely in his arms.

It was obvious that he wasn't going to be getting any work done today.

_**~SasuNaru4Ever~**_

That evening when everyone had settled back into the large family room to bask in the comfort of their old home and family, the Uchihas came strutting through the door, Sasuke announcing that he had something to show them all.

He sat Naruto down in the middle of the room and handed him his favorite orange blanket. The baby's face lit up in glee and he intertwine himself by throwing the blanket over is head, reaching out blindly in front of him.

It amazed Sasuke how easy his little angel was to please, but he shook that thought out of mind and carried on. "Kiba go and snatch it off his head." Kiba looked at him trying to see if this was a trick but Sasuke only nodded to him in reassurance

Without a second thought Kiba walked to where Naruto was now cuddling his blanket, plopped down in front of him, and snatched his cover right out of his hands. Blue eyes looked to him shocked before he reached back out for his blanket that Kiba held away.

His bottom lip trembled as he whimpered and looked to Sasuke for back up. Sasuke looked at him pointedly and smashed his fist into his other palm and said, "fight."

Naruto looked at him for a few more seconds as the command registered in his mind before turning back to Kiba. With an adorable glare set in place he swung his arm in Kiba's direction and landed his tiny fist right on the brunets eye and with his other hand he snatched his blanket back.

Kiba blinked twice and looked to see a wide smirk growing on Sasuke's face then looked back to the littlest Uchiha who still sat there glaring.

He couldn't stop the grin that stretched across his own face and said, "Welcome to the family kid."

There were laughs, snickers, smiles, smirks, and applauds all around the room. A a very confused Naruto just looked around at all the happy faces that were trained on him, stopping at Sasuke who stood in a corner starring at him very much proud.

The confused look disappeared from his face and he giggled happily, not even sure what he was laughing at. Sasuke was suddenly in front of him picking him up and he laughed even harder when his guardian placed a adoring kiss to his forehead before they disappeared out the door.

Their family watch them leave and awed at the sight. Thank the heavens for that little blond because never had they seen Sasuke this happy...ever.

* * *

I feel bad for what I'm gonna do in the next chapter.

This story is going to have many conflicts that shows the ups and downs of Sasuke trying to raise Naruto because obviously its not going to be easy.

So despite what is said this might be a long story.


	7. Fragile

So sorry for the late update...I won't lie to you with some bull excuse...i got lazy and nothing in the past two weeks were too inportant that i couldn't update...lazy me

Sorry sorry sorry and I'll have Ch 6 for Incomplete up tomorrow

* * *

Sasuke was awaken one night to the sound of shrill crying coming from Naruto's nursery.

They were urgent and fearful, and in a second Sasuke was running out of his room and dashing into the one next to his.

Naruto lay in his crib, his blue eyes were open wide, his little fist gripped the sheets at his chest, and his cries left him gasping and shuttering for breath.

Through the dark with his sharp eyes he could see that the baby's face was red, especially his little nose and Sasuke had to wonder what the hell could be troubling his angel so much that would make his cry this hard.

Reaching his hand out to pick Naruto up out of his crib, Sasuke froze feeling and intense heat practically radiating from his skin, and a gentle touch to his forehead really had Sasuke worrying.

He was hot, but this wasn't like his little fever from teething. His baby was burning up, but it wasn't until Naruto's little body went rigid and his eyes rolled to the back of his head before shutting that Sasuke started to panic.

_**~SasuNaru4Ever~**_

Tsunade sighed as she studied the chart of yet another patient that had came in that night and was rushed into emergency surgery for server injuries.

Ignorant humans, didn't they understand just how fragile they really are. But they walked around hurting one another, or doing ridiculous stunts that put their precious lives in jeopardy.

Shaking her head she turned in the direction of her office to sign off some papers, call it night, and head home, only to stiffen and freeze in place sensing something coming at he intensely. She turned back around as the sound of running feet that she had completely disregarded moments ago, was heard running her way.

A young nurse stopped in front of her, seeming to be alarmed and out of breath. "Doctor Tsunade", the nurse stopped to heave in a deep breath, "your son is out in the waiting room. He's in a fit, and is scarring all the doctors and nurses that pass by."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed in worry,"Which one?"

"Sasuke", she answered, and the elder of the two couldn't help but to notice the blush on her face.

Without another word Tsunade walked hurriedly to the waiting room wondering what the hell could have happened to Naruto at such an hour.

And of course it had to be Naruto because there was no way that Sasuke was here for treatment. Vampires were indestructible. They could only be harmed by those of their kind and even if that were the case, Sasuke knew not to ever come to the hospital. Other than the fact that human treatment would be of no use, Sasuke would never risk reveling what they really were.

She could hear yelling from around the corner coming from the waiting room and thought to herself, "that's one brave doctor." Stepping into the room she could see Sasuke hover over a seemingly terrified doctor, who was working up a sweat from the Uchiha's intense gaze.

He was completely misunderstanding the raven. If the damn doctor would focus more on Sasuke then his own fear he would see that he was in no danger. Sasuke didn't mean to pose as a threat. In all her years of knowing him Tsunade could tell that Sasuke was scarred.

But then again Sasuke was never ingenious when it came to his emotions, and even with all her understand of the young vampire, she knew she would be scared to if she was in the doctor's shoes.

"Why won't you let me see him? He needs me", Sasuke pleaded.

"Sir I'm sorry but you just have to wait", the doctor stuttered. And Tsunade figured that it was time to step in.

"Sasuke", she called sternly, earning the attention of both males in the room. The doctor quickly fled leaving her to deal with the fuming Uchiha, who now, when looking at her, showed true anger in his features.

Before she could even get another word in Sasuke was right in her face, and shaking with anger and hurt. "This is all your fault!", he yelled.

What, how was this her fault, she didn't even know what was happening.

"How is this, what ever it is, my fault?"

"You...you made me keep him. You made me keep the child and now he's in that fucking room unconscious because I'm a horrible guardian. I'm a monster I'm destructive, how the hell could you think that I could take care of something so fragile, so precious, so small and innocent. And...and-"

By now Sasuke was breaking down trying to hard to suppress tears that he hadn't shed in countless years.

"And they wont let me in there to see him. I don't even know what happened, he just woke up crying...and..and...fucking hell this is all your fault."

A number of added presence alerted their attention and they looked over to see the rest of their family, all gathered by the door in the waiting room watching the scene with saddened looks on their faces.

Iruka looked as if he wanted to panic and Gaara who rarely shown emotion had a look of bone chilling rage on his face and had disappeared in seconds.

A hand on his shoulder caught Sasuke's attention and he turned to see Kakashi, who had just been standing by the door, suddenly right in his face. Tsunade sighed, if there was anyone who could calm Sasuke down it was Naruto and strangely Kakashi.

He wrapped one arm around the back of the young vampire's neck and pulled him forward demanding that he calmed down while Garra handled things.

Sasuke stiffened but complied and sure enough a very distressed and fearful doctor entered the room with a deadly Gaara right on his heals.

"Rrr-right this way ", he stuttered . Sasuke looked to Gaara puzzled to find a dark but satisfying smirk on his face.

Without another word he followed the doctor out the door, through another, and down a long hallway.

The sound of foot steps from behind alerted him that Gaara was following and he made sure to show his displeasure, looking back at him with a frown.

"Relax Uchiha, you can have your moment alone with him." Sasuke nodded his thanks and walked through the door that the doctor held open for him, giving Gaara a silent thanks.

His baby, his angel, his light, his love, his life, his everything lay on small bed wide awake, playing with his toes, trying his hardest to bring them to his mouth.

He sighed with relief and hurried to his side, having to remind himself to go at a human pace as to not alert the doctor.

Reaching out he gathered the unsuspecting child in his arms, watching as those radiant blues looked around confused until they landed on the raven's pale face. A beautiful smile lit Naruto's face and he reached to grab one of Sasuke's bangs while slipping one hand in his own mouth.

Sasuke starred at him disbelievingly. He could find not one flaw it was like there was nothing wrong with the child to began with. Naruto gasped and giggled when he found his face suddenly assaulted with kisses.

Gaara came in then, figuring if the doctor could be there than he could to, seeing that this wasn't really considered alone time. He reached his hands out for the baby, Sasuke hesitated at first but eventually he let go, figuring Gaara deserved his chance to be as relieved as he was. He knew the red head loved Naruto almost as much as he did.

He turned to back to the doctor waiting for an explanation.

"Mr. Uchiha what has just occurred here was an Complex Partial Seizure."

"Da da da da da da da.", Sasuke smiled at the sound of his angel's voice, trying hard to keep his attention on the doctor.

"Its very common for his age and is caused because his brain is still developing. It shouldn't happen again and if it does we'll have to keep him for a few days because then there could be a serious problem.

"DA DA DA DA DA DA **DA!**", now he had to try hard not to laugh. Naruto was demanding the attention from all in the room.

Just watch him carefully for the rest of the week."

**"DA DA DAAAAAAA!"**

"I'll be back with some documents that require you're signature and then your all set to go."

Sasuke nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

Naruto was fine, this wasn't his fault, Naruto was fine.

He turned around to see Naruto trying to force Gaara's finger in his mouth, and was even more thankful when Gaara handed him over understanding before walking to the door.

"Dry your eyes Uchiha", he said before heading back to the waiting room.

Sasuke slapped a hand to his face and was surprised to find it wet with tears.

He hadn't even know that he was crying.

**_~SasuNaru4Ever~_**

That night when they returned home Naruto slept in Sasuke's room with him.

He was draped over his guardian's chest and fell into a peaceful sleep at the feeling of Sasuke's chest rising and falling and cool fingers weaving in and out of his hair.

Sasuke was terrified at thought of leaving him alone ever again. He realized then and there how easy it would be to have the young Uchiha ripped away from him forever. And if that were to ever happen he knew that he could never recover.

He closed his eyes and swallowed the huge lump in his throat.

Tomorrow he owed Tsunade an apology.

* * *

Now don't get me wrong, Sasuke can be just as fearful as Gaara but his emotions are running wild right now.

About the seizure I looked it up and tried my best to get the information right.

(in a dreamy voice)…...isn't Naruto adorable...wish he was mine. :(


	8. Itachi

It's time for Sasuke to face his demons. In order for him to raise our little (oops my bad)...In order for him to raise his little Naruto he must better himself as a person first.

This chapter explains more about Sasuke's past

O and we're getting a new character :D!

* * *

Naruto is scared of thunder.

Sasuke found this out Wednesday night when it was time for him to be put to sleep.

Sasuke had given him his bottle and like always his eyes would flutter open and close again and again as he tried to fight off sleep. Then his grip would slacken the bottle would fall and Sasuke would lie him on his chest and pat him until he was out cold.

He was still a little shaken from Naruto's incident and that had been a month ago. He always felt much better when his angel was sleeping peacefully by his side, something he knew would have to change when Naruto got older.

So he treasured moments like these when he could hold his fearless baby through the night because unknown to Naruto there were dangers out there in this world that he would not subject himself to during the night when he retired for the day.

He didn't have to constantly stay aware of the hyperactive child when the angel lacked unconscious. So he didn't have to worry about what Naruto was putting in his mouth, what sharp objects he was reaching for, or the places his adventurous mind would lead him to.

Not to say that Sasuke didn't enjoy every waking moment with his baby, it just went to show how hard it was to take care a such a fragile being, who had no sense to worry for their own safety, who was fearless.

Or so Sasuke had thought.

While he lay there lost in his own thought with his fingers absentmindedly running through blond locks, he barley paid mind to the storm going on outside.

But when a flash of lighting lit up his room a thunderous roar came with it and azure blue eyes flew open in shock to take in the shaking of the window, and the teasing shadows that danced around the room.

The frightened child hid his big blues eyes in the chest below him, completely unaware of the calculating onyx ones that were trained in his direction, and let out a sob warning Sasuke that there was more to come.

And like always Sasuke was quick to aid his angel, patting his back, and whispering words of reassurance, until Naruto was comforted back to sleep.

Sasuke understood his baby quite well. He didn't like thunder either in fact he hated it. It brought back painful memories of his past. The day his family was taken away from him.

_**~SasuNaru4Ever~**_

His parents were barley around, never affectionate, and had expectations set for their children that were so high even other snobs around them would think them to be cruel.

But Sasuke had Itachi, his older brother, and Itachi provided Sasuke with all the love and affection he needed when he could find it no where else.

There was no one whom he trusted or cared for more than his older brother so you can imagine how much of a shock it was to wake up to the sound of your parents screams in the middle of the night only to find them dead, the life literally sucked out of them, on the living room floor.

The first thought that ran through his head were those concerning the safety of his brother and he turned immediately in the direction of Itachi's room but all the while he could feel eyes on him watching him intently.

Needless to say he never even made it back to the stairs. Standing paralyzed with a set of fangs deep into his throat, he refused to believe that he was dying at the hands of a vampire because Sasuke didn't believe in fairy tails.

But this bandit was cruel, he didn't kill Sasuke then and there, sparring him from the mind numbing pain, but instead he pulled back giving Sasuke a full view of his attacker.

Itachi.

He never saw his brother again and neither did he want to. He lay there in pain for days while he changed into what he was now and he took off before his family could be reported missing.

They figured that he and his brother was kidnapped by the suspect who they would never be able to identify.

He damned his brother to hell, meet the perverted old man and his old hag of a wife, started on his new life, only to leave it behind years after.

But now when he thought back on it he wasn't as bitter. Cruel endings sometimes were the causes of beautiful beginnings. Finally for all of his suffering he was rewarded with a pure and innocent life that in a way he could call his own, and for that he was grateful.

And unlike the first couple of months of his and Naruto's life together, he was now completely confident in himself. No longer was he tempted by the sweet mouthwatering smell of his angels blood.

Hurting Naruto was an impossibility, he loved him far too much, so much even that it overpowered his thirst.

And like that Sasuke, in all his rights, had finally surpassed his older brother.

_**~SasuNaru4Ever~**_

That same Thursday like all Thursdays, Sasuke's sleek black care pulled up the driveway to his old home, ready to see his angel again after hours of separation.

But today seemed different, something didn't seem right.

As he walked to the door he sensed a strange presence. Strange because this was a presence Sasuke had felt before in this new life but it always seemed so dull and faraway.

But now he could feel it as strong as he could feel the presence of his family sitting and chatting in the huge living room.

Without even stepping inside he could make out their exact locations. The stranger was sitting on the coach that that faced the west wall. And Naruto, who's scent and presence Sasuke sought out on autopilot, was sitting right in the lap of said stranger.

So already he was pissed, Sasuke did not trust his baby with strangers. But when steeping inside Sasuke went from pissed, to disbelieving, to murderous.

There in the living room of the place he so long ago called his new home. Sat his brother, his creator, his destroyer, his nemeses, Itachi.

And in his lap sat his love, his life, his light, his angel, his baby, his most precious possession, Naruto.

A feral growl escaped his throat, and everyone in the room was on high alert.

But it seemed in this case that Gaara had the most sense. He dashed to the eldest Uchiha to take the youngest from his lap. And from there nothing was holding Sasuke back.

He crouched in position and launched, ready to finally end his traitorous brother.

* * *

I just haaaadddddd to add Itachi to this story. I loved him ever since I found out the truth about why he killed his family and I cried hard when I saw those episodes.

Poor sweet, loyal, brave, awesome Itachi.

So I like putting him in my stories and giving him happy endings.


	9. Bad Blood

SkoRn3d is so awesome. Not only does he/she review plenty but she/he also gives me advice on how make my writing better...wishing she was my beta...I'm still looking for one ;(

Point of view can be anyone in the family

* * *

We were shamed to called ourselves vampires.

We sat there chatting and socializing like old friends would but all of us knew that this was a bad idea. We knew how Sasuke came to be what he was today, how he felt about his older brother, how protective he was of Naruto.

But we were all so happy to see the eldest Uchiha after all this time and as we sat there in the living room drinking in the others long lost presence we were fully aware of the nagging feeling in the pit of our stomachs that told us just how dangerous this was.

And as we watch Itachi bouncing little Naruto in his lap, as he was curious about the newest edition of his family, the savior of his younger brother, we knew good and well that he felt it to.

But unlike us he paid mind to Sasuke's sudden presence as he pulled up in the driveway. The closing of the car door and the smell of oil. The sound of footsteps and the annoyed mood that seemed to radiate from outside the door, surly Sasuke had felt his presence to and wasn't too happy about his baby being in the lap of an unknown.

And all of us, except Itachi of course, looked and felt like complete idiots.  
We felt like the little human child who was caught dead in the night with his hand in the cookie jar and Sasuke was the angry mother who just had happened to stumble in the kitchen for a glass of water.

But in all truth we new that this would happen from the moment we spotted Itachi casually walking up the drive. What the hell would we have told him if we did sense Sasuke coming, tell him to hide, like Itachi would ever subject himself to something as low as hiding...from his little brother.

The mood was deadly and the only thing that kept Sasuke at bay was Naruto. But of course only seconds later Gaara had ripped the oblivious little human away thinking that he was doing the right thing. And then immediately after that thought we all felt guilty because all of us had thought to use Naruto as a shield.

And even as we moved to try to stop him it was in vain. Sasuke was lighting, always had been and he had dashed through us in a strait line needing no detours to get around.

This was it, life as we knew it was over. The sound of the two colliding together had us covering our ears, and the force of it had them going strait through the arm of the couch completely dispatching it.

They were going to tear the whole house apart, raise suspicion, humans would get smart, life was over.

They stormed around the room. Smashing glass furniture, knocking pictures off the wall, no one was willing to try to and intervene.

Itachi though sparred them havoc they knew was to come. He was only trying to defend himself but his brother was strong as to be expected.

So when they went crashing to the floor he stilled in his blocks and stopped trying to win the upper hand. He did not come here to cause these people trouble, he never did.

And as he looked up into his brothers hateful eyes he felt ashamed, like the punches Sasuke was throwing was well deserved, like his brother could be doing so much more.

But what saddened him the most was the fact that his most precious one was in to kill him. He could feel Sasuke's eyes on his throat.

Decapitate, burn, scatter the ashes.

And what was more humiliating was the fact that he was sparred by a human of only ten months of age.

It only took the first cry to snap Sasuke out of his ignorance. Naruto was wailing in fear...fear that Sasuke had caused.

He glanced to the littlest Uchiha, his own hands that were easing towards that pale neck, and finally his brothers calculating eyes.

In a flash he was flying back far away from Itachi landing gracefully on the balls of his feet. He looked back to his angel but Naruto only looked away and buried fearful eyes into Gaara's chest.

He could give a shit less about the saddened and disappointed glances that the others were throwing his way he was only concerned for the set of eyes that avoided his own.

Anger filled his being again but this time it was anger directed at himself. What the hell was he thinking, acting like the monster he tried so hard not to be, and in front of eyes so pure and innocent.

Itachi was not worth the lost of trust from the one he loved most.

A chill ran through his being as the tense silence was broken by said unworthy man.

"I...watched over you for years...before you up and left and I couldn't find you for the life of me."

Itachi looked over at his brother who stood in the middle of what once was a living room. He stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world with his fist balled tightly at his sides.

Rising slowly from the floor but making no move to get closer he continued.

"I never meant for you turn out this way but I made sure you were comfortable. I made sure Jariya found you."

"Why are you here?", Sasuke spat. "...I heard that you were back." Sasuke snorted, "I was back months ago."  
Itachi stared intently in his direction. "I was still out looking for you...I never stopped."

* * *

So what do you think...Kinda rushed maybe


	10. Maturing

For you my loves I present...Chapter 10

* * *

Sasuke finally decides to turn dark eyes to the one he truly felt he hated the most.

The man who had once meant the world to him, the same man who had so brutally taken a away his humanity. Life was just fine before he decided to show up, finally after all these years of his suffering Sasuke was finally happy...or so he had thought.

"I won't tell you to leave, this is not my house I simply do not have the right. So I'll go instead" He turned back around to face his angel and was relieved to find that those blue eyes were staring in his direction.

With a hopeful heart he slowly made his way over to where Gaara was standing, holding Naruto in his arms who's bottom lip was poking out in the cutest wouldn't deny the jealously he felt towards the fact that Naruto was being comforted by someone other than him, but was too saddened by the fact that he was the cause of Naruto's fear to care.

He stopped in front of the child and held his arms out hoping that his invitation would be accepted. But Naruto had only stared at him and Sasuke was crushed but before he could think of giving up  
Naruto's little arms were reaching for him and he wasted no time in clutching his baby to his chest, rocking them side to side, and whispering apologies into blonde locks.

Never had he been more disappointed in himself. No cruel act against him was worth the risk that Sasuke had put his family through. If he and Itachi had gone full at each others throat the damage would not go unnoticed to humans.

And he knew that if he had to go down he could not take Naruto with him. How stupid was he that he didn't think twice before he had put everything he loved in jeopardy. He simply couldn't imagine a life without Naruto and neither would he try.

But as he stood there with Naruto in his arms he couldn't deny the warm feeling that filled his being because of how tightly Naruto held him back. No matter what Sasuke would make sure this baby knew how much he loved him and he would be forever grateful that Naruto obviously loved him back.

And now that he knew he hadn't scared his Naruto off he wanted more than anything else to get the hell out of there. To be away from this man who he felt such spite and disgust for. But he knew he couldn't leave. Not with all the damage he had done to the house of his adoptive parents.

He turned reluctantly so that he could hand Naruto back over to Gaara so that he could clear the room and leave it decent enough until he could replace the furniture tomorrow. But the little blonde would not let go. He clung on tight until Sasuke finally gave up and decided on pacing around his meadow out back while Naruto fell asleep in his arms.

And the fresh air mixed with his blonde's heavenly scent did good to clear his mind. He knew that Itachi was still inside and that he wouldn't leave for a while. The man was ever persistent when it came to something he wanted but Sasuke was at lost as to exactly what it was.

Surly Itachi did not want to become apart of his life. That brotherly bond that they had shared as kids was irreparable and why after all these years would Itachi decide to even care. The sound of heavy breathing broke him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see that Naruto was in a deep sleep, his mouth hung slightly open and his little fist were loosing their tight grip on his shirt.

He sighed now knowing that it was best to get this over with so he could hurry with his baby and sleep away his concerns. He almost snorted when he walked back inside and saw that his family was still just sitting there in the same position that they were in when he had stepped out.

All eyes flew to him as he walked into the room and every breath was held. Sasuke knew that they all judging him waiting to see his next course of action. This was the reason why they were all still here. They wanted to know what was to happen between the two brothers and wanted to see the scene for themselves.

"I guess I owe it to you to clean up this mess", Sasuke explained shamefully. "Damn right brat look at what you did to my beautiful family room." Tsunade was trying to make humor out of the intense atmosphere and Sasuke thank her silently for her efforts with a slight nod. He needed the support right now. Not only did he feel ashamed but the object of his hate was standing not even ten feet away from staring at him intently.

Naruto was taken upstairs by Iruka so that he wouldn't be awakened as Sasuke worked. "And of course, seeing that this is partly my fault, I will help." Sasuke's sharp black eyes snapped to Itachi's in protest. "I think I can do fine on my own but if you want to be helpful you may leave."

"Nonsense", Itachi shook the offer off, "I insist." That bastard had the audacity to smirk at him. Jiraiya's eyes sparkled in understanding knowing that the elder Uchiha wanted to be along with his brother. "Ah well then we'll just get out of your way." Everyone got the hint, including Sasuke who turned dangerous eyes on his family as they walked out the door. He knew that they were close to the porch though so that they could easily listen in on to what was happening inside the room. And Iruka wasn't fooling anyone. He could hear Naruto's breathing around the corner of the stairs.

Sasuke turned immediately to start work off in the opposite corner of his brother hoping to avoid eye contact and even more conversation. He was depending on vain hope.

"I watched over you from the day you left home."

Sasuke fought back a growl angered by the fact that Itachi had referred to their old home but ignored the older raven otherwise. "Jiraiya was the one who found me in an alleyway dying from the attack that made me what I am today. He told me he would take me in but I was to never go back home to my family. But of course I didn't listen. I thought I was strong enough to fight it I never thought that I would be able to lay a finger to harm you."

Sasuke couldn't help the curiosity that forced him to listen as Itachi explained the happenings that ruined both their lives. Somewhere deep inside he was still hurt by the fact that his own brother whom he had loved more than anything had almost taken his life. He wanted answers, he needed them, and now he was finally getting them.

"But that same night that I came back I listened from outside the house as mother and father yelled at you. No one could be perfect it is humanly impossible but still its what they expected from you...from us. They told you that you were unworthy of being an Uchiha, balled up your one point less than perfect report card, threw it in you face, and sent you to bed without dinner."

From the corner of his eye he could see Itachi's hands ball into fist crushing whatever it was that he was holding into dust.

"It pissed me off. I knew that without me being around for them to pick on, that everything would be ten times worse for you. My thirst intensified with my rage and I saw red. But somewhere in my conscious I knew that I was never willing to loose you. Some part of me knew what I was doing when I stopped before I could completely drain you. But when my senses came back to me I knew that I had messed up. And like I figured you grew to hate me."

Something about Itachi's situation brought forth a nagging sensation in the pit of Sasuke's stomach.

"Finding you a home was the least I could do. And for my own selfish desires I practically stalked you for years just so that I would be able to see you. But then you left, and well like I said at first I never stopped looking for you."

Uncontrollable emotions lead to uncontrollable thirst. Itachi had acted in a fit of uncontrollable rage. And suddenly Sasuke could see himself, eyes red, face furious and deadly as he broke his way into the Nazimake's home. In a fit of rage he had orphaned a innocent child.

He turned around swiftly on his heels and at the same time Itachi moved like a blur to stand in front of him. "I decided that I didn't want to risk you running off again. I don't like watching you from afar I want for you to look to me as you did before all of this happened. I'm asking for your forgiveness because nothing has changed when it comes down to the love that I have for my little brother."

The words 'hell no' was at the tip of his tongue but he couldn't find the urge to open his mouth. The sound of Naruto's breathing reached his ears from up the stairs and that nagging feeling in his stomach clawed at him.

He felt like such a hypocrite. Hadn't he done almost the exact same thing that Itachi had done. He would give himself the excuse that in his situation his actions couldn't be controlled but he knew that Itachi deserved the same.

One day when Naruto found out what he had done, would he forgive him? Sasuke could only hope so. He couldn't have Naruto look at him with hate and betrayal like how he himself look at Itachi. He would be heartbroken and crushed. Naruto was his only light in this dark world, his warmth when everything else around him seemed so cold. He couldn't lose that.

And as he looked into his brothers dark hopeful eyes he somehow felt that he could understand him better. How could Sasuke expect forgiveness when he wasn't willing to give it himself. Maybe if he was good karma would pity him and Naruto would not grow to hate him. And what was more he could let go of all these repressed feelings and finally be able to breath again without so much anger holding him down.

He would have his family, his angel, and now he could have his brother to. Though Itachi could not win back his position as being first in Sasuke's heart, because Naruto was irreplaceable, he could win his way back to his position as Sasuke's beloved older brother.

Ever so slowly Sasuke's arm rose from where they hung at his side. He offered out a shaking hand to the man in front of him, an offer Itachi was quick to take. A hug would have been far too awkward but Sasuke didn't complain at all when Itachi lifted two fingers up slowly to poke Sasuke in the middle of his forehead, Itachi's own special way of showing his affection to his beloved younger brother.

* * *

Hope this one didn't seem too rushed for you guys but if you feel it was feel free to complain I would love to hear it because I'm that desperate for a review alert to pop up in my email and lighten my day.


	11. Hooping

Okayy so I know this was supposed to be uploaded like two days ago and yes im sorry but i could find no inspiration at all i swear i tried. Today was a bit different though and i managed to come up with this.  


* * *

"Shit shit shit shit shit I'm late!" Sasuke hurriedly exited his office building and rushed out to his car. He stomped on the gas and and reversed out his parking space swiftly ignoring his employers who were gawking at his screeching tires and speed off into the streets planning on making it to his destination in record timing.

"Damn ignorant company allies. Who the hell holds a meeting on a Saturday?" He was grumbling to himself as he hit the highway reaching into his pockets for his cell. A small smile found a place on his lips as his screen flickered to life and a picture of Naruto beaming with cake smeared on his face while he sported a crown on his head that sported a huge number 5 at the top.

He couldn't believe that his baby had already grown to be five years old. Time flew by in a blur and Sasuke was just beginning to understand the fact that his little baby wouldn't always be so small, so dependent, and so carefree.

Sighing he lifted the phone to his ear after dialing a number that had become so familiar to him."He's looking for you Sasuke." Of course Itachi would know his exact reason for calling. Sasuke felt his heart drop at the thought of disappointed cerulean blues seeking him through the crowd. "He's distracted and I swear if that coach yells at him one more time I'll rip his head off."

Sasuke chuckled when he heard Gaara's promise to assist in the background. It amused him that Naruto was adored most by the three most sadistic vampires in the family. He could remember threading that ass of a coach for the first time at one of Naruto's practices. He had told him that if he ever made Naruto cry again, worms would be picking at his disfigured remains buried somewhere deep within the woods. Then he had left the shivering man to deal with Gaara and Itachi who promised him immense torture if they got to him first. Naruto won the hearts of anyone he touched.

"I'll be there in five minutes." Sasuke stated in a matter of fact tone, his foot pressing down harder on the gas pedal. "Where are you now?" Asked Itachi. "I just got on the highway." Itachi chuckled, "That's a fifteen minute drive Sasuke."

"Whats your point?"

_**OoOo**_

Coach Harley paced back and forth nervously from the sidelines screaming out plays and clutching his clipboard in a nearly bone breaking grip. Saying he was frustrated was an extreme understatement. The man was close to pulling out the little gray hairs that he had left as he stomped his short bulky body up and down the court yelling out in a frenzy. He had really hoped to win this year.

Sure his team wasn't so good to began with and yes this was his first time making it to the finals in his countless years of coaching youth basketball so no one really expected him win, hell the fact that he made it here was a feat in itself. But when a tall, pale, raven haired man strode through the doors of his gym with little five year old blue eyed sun kissed Naruto jumping around hyper actively at his side, the once hopeless coach had finally found his star player. The kid was a natural and Coach Harley had his suspicions that he practiced with his family at home. Needless to say the blond was inspiring to all the other little five and six year old and before he knew he found his team at NYBL- National Youth Basketball League.

But today, this significant day that summed up all of their hard work throughout the whole season just so happened to be the day when his star player was...off. He had zero steals, missed half of his throws, and had lost count on how many times he had lost the ball. Harley had lost his temper and just sat the kid on the sidelines ignoring the glares that promised death from his two sadistic uncles. Said kid didn't seem to mind that he was put out he just sat there staring at the entrance door longingly which lead the coach to believe that a certain raven guardian was the cause of this.

Naruto was nervous and it was only now that he realized how much he depended on his guardian. He starred at the oblivious little blond deep in thought only snapped out of it when a large pale hand slapped itself of his shoulders. Jumping slightly he turned to see Naruto's weird silver haired relative standing right over his shoulder. "How about we try a different approach." Coach Harley turned to stare at the man with a question look in his eyes. "What do suggest we do?" Without another word Kakashi walked up to the lonesome blond and knelt in front of him.

"Naruto." Said boy turned to look down at Kakashi through hopeful blue eyes. "Is Sas here yet Kakashi, he prawmised he wood be here." "Ah that's just what I came here to tell you. Sasuke should be walking through that door any minute now and Coach Harley is about to put you back in the game", he said this with a pointed look at the man behind him. "You wouldn't want Sasuke to come in here and see you and your team losing now would you." At Naruto's furious shaking of his head he smiled. "Well then go out there and win!"

Naruto seemed to think this over for a little before starring Kakashi down suspiciously. "Awe you shure Sas is on his way." "Just got off phone with him." Naruto perked up instantly. "Yessssss! I knew he wood come."And with that he ran to the field beaming happily. Kakashi turned to give the coach a smug look but the man raised a single eyebrow. "Is he really on his way?" Kakashi said nothing but nodded in the direction of something behind his back. And as promised their was Sasuke jogging towards the two his hair slightly disheveled as if he'd been rushing.

"How's he doing?"

"We're down sixteen to nine in the forth quarter with only ten minutes left." The way Harley said this made it seem as if he was annoyed at Sasuke like it was his fault which didn't help Sasuke's already aggravated mood at all. "You seemed to have misunderstood, I asked how Naruto was doing, not your whole damn team." Kakashi thought it best to step in now. "Look they're about to start."

Naruto stood outside the lines waiting for an open teammate to pass the ball to. From his right he could see his best friend Haku waving his arms urgently and he passed it without a second thought. From Haku the ball was passed a little down the field to the next teammate and from there the ball was stolen. There were a groans and shouts from the Eagles side of the court as the other kids ran to his basket dodging Naruto's team effortlessly. But Naruto wasn't paying attention because again he found himself searching through the crowds only this time he was no to be disappointed.

There was his Sasuke, one of the few who was still standing as the others had all sat down in exasperation. The raven took in the happy gleam in Naruto's eyes and the dazzling smile he found on his face and all his worries seem to have floated away. His baby, as he still referred to him, was not angry with him for being so late. Naruto waved excitedly to his guardian the game going on around him handing little importance anymore but Sasuke's urgent signals for him to get the ball threw him back on track.

Mean while the opposing teams side was in an uproar of cheers as the same kid had just made it to his basket. He raised his hands to shoot, the ball went fly and anyone could see that it was a perfect shot, the ball was to the rim of the basket, a flash of yellow and gasps could be heard echoing around the stadium. The cheers first came from the large section of bleacher that Naruto's family had claimed as their own, Kiba's loud mouth was being heard above all. "Yea Naruto! Go Naruto take it all the way! That's my boy! What do you expect he is a Uchiha after all. (Itachi) Run it Naruto, block you right, good now run it all the way, go go go! (Sasuke)

There was no stopping him. Naruto was dashing down the court and his new found eagerness seemed to rub off on his team like an airborne diseases so defense was awesome. A few more steps and a leap at the basket, that had been lowered to an appropriate hight, had the crowd going wild as Naruto pulled off a slam dunk.

Coach Harley threw his hands up excitedly and called his team over. "Good job guys your all doing great. Now look we only have eight minutes on the clock try to go for some three pointers got it?" "Got it!" They all replied in union. "Okay here's the next play." They all listened to the coach lay out his plays intently all with a serious, no bull crap look on their faces. "Hands together, Eagles on three ready. 1 2 3 Eagles!

With one more beaming smile at Sasuke who was smiling back approvingly Naruto made his way back to the court with his team. If they pulled off this three pointer then that would put them one basket behind at fourteen points. Naruto waited patiently while the other team passed the ball into the court starting off the play before dashing for who ever had the ball only to stop and change course when it was passed to a kid who was conveniently in front of him. Being the ball hog that he was he ignored his open teammates when he finally snatched the ball for himself.

Tension grew heavily as he ran behind the three pointer line preparing to shoot. An opposing player ran in front of him to block it but Naruto faked a right pass then shot left. The ball flew though the hair, circled around the rim twice before the ball finally went in and both Naruto and his coach brought their fist down in a loud 'Yesss!'

The next play started somewhat like the last except this time Naruto passed the ball to an open Haku who ran the ball down the court and shot a two pointer effortlessly leaving both teams in a tie.

There was only one and a half minutes left on the clock. The referee left no time for the coaches to pull their teams to the side for one last pep talk because everyone was just ready to go home. The play started again with the other team's possession of the ball.

Haku wasted no time in snatching it up, he was ready to bring this game home and it showed in his moves as he dribbled the ball to his basket skill preparing to make a shot from the side  
as it was his strongest point. His team was defending him nicely so he had no trouble as he bent at the knees at let the ball loose. The closer it got the more obvious it was that the shot was dead on.

The Eagle parents cheered the ball on heavily knowing that this was it they had finally won finals.  
But no one paid attention to the little boy from the opposite team who had ran full speed towards the goal.

Nope they only paid mind to him when he flung himself in the hair and hit the ball right from over the basket sending it in the opposite direction. Again gasps echoed around the stadium. No one wanted a tie but from the way that the ball was flying back in Haku's direction left them with no choice in the matter. That's until Sasuke's voice rang through the now quiet stadium with a call of, "Go Naru go!"

All eyes zoomed in on the boy who had ran full speed in the direction of the ball. Before it could get too far from the rim of the goal he had flew through the air, grabbed hold of the ball, swung downwards, and the last thing heard before the roar of happy Eagles parents cheering happily was a smooth 'swish' ringing through the air.

Naruto was giggling happily from where he was still hanging from the goal and was full out dying in laughter when he suddenly found himself being twirled around in Sasuke's arms. It seemed all the parents had rushed to their children throwing them on their shoulders or through the air, kissing them, dancing with them, anything to let them know how proud they were. Coach Harley could only sink to his knees and look up at the ceiling as if he couldn't believe it. He had finally won.

"Did you see me Sas? Did you see me? Nobawdy wuz paying attenton to the boy but me and I." He stop to take in a huge breath. "And I ran after him. Did you see me Sas? Huh!" Sasuke could only laugh. "Yes baby I saw you. I am so proud of you." Seconds later Naruto found his face assaulted with kisses bringing the giggles back full force.

All of a sudden the lights grew dimmer and confetti and balloons fell from the ceiling making Naruto look up first in confusion then awe. He took in the scene with wide blue eyes lit up in amazement and when the lights started flashing different colors his mouth feel agape before looking to Sasuke as if trying to see if he was seeing this too. "Congratulations eagles on winning the NYBL Championship game! "Naruto! Look Naruto!" Said blond looked down to see Haku running towards him carrying two huge trophies in each arm, his parents trailing behind him.

"Naruto, look at our trophies!" Naruto reached out for his trophy greedily and turned back to Sasuke as soon as he had it in his possession. "Can we go out for ice cream before we go home pweeez!" Like hell Sasuke could resist those puppy dog eyes. "Hey did I hear that we were going out for ice cream?" Kiba came bouncing up to them excitedly bringing with him the rest of there family.

"Good job champ."

"Nice going kid."

"I'm so proud of you."

Naruto blushed and gave a small smile scooting closer to Sasuke shyly. "Thanks."

_**OoOo**_

Ten o clock later that evening found Sasuke carrying a sleeping Naruto up the stairs to his room. His angel had been exhausted and had fell asleep as he started the car. As Naruto got older Sasuke had to replace his crib for a bed and Naruto had demanded that his room be painted orange. He placed a lingering kiss to Naruto's forehead before tucking him in and shutting the door softly behind him.

Later that night Sasuke woke up to first roar of thunder as lighting flashed through his window. Hearing a soft thud from the next room he smirked and rolled over until he was facing the door. He counted the sound of Naruto's feet running down the hallway before the door to his room flung open. He stood there wide eyed clutching Kyuubi, his favorite stuffed fox, and his favorite orange blanket, creeping up to Sasuke's bed trying to see if he was still asleep.

"Oh Naruto its good thing you came." The blond stopped immediately at having been caught. Sasuke tried hard to contain his laughter as he pulled his sheets back invitingly. "Could you sleep here with me tonight, the thunder's scaring me." Naruto smiled in relief before rushing to Sasuke's bed side and a small snigger made its way through pale lips as Sasuke watched his angel try to climb the large bed hurriedly, his little body wiggling like something was about to come from behind him. Naruto threw his little arms around Sasuke's neck as he made himself comfortable at his side. "Don't worry Sas I'll pwotect you."

And this time Sasuke actually did start laughing, hysterically actually as he held his baby close hoping that he would never grow out of his fear of thunder. Naruto only had to look at him once before he was laughing too though he had no idea why.

* * *

Q: BitterSweet4137, where is this story going exactly?

A: I really don't know I just want the cute little Sasuke and Baby Naruto scenes in my head to put out to share with you guys. Like i said before they have their ups and downs on here with different conflicts and then theres the whole SasuNaru thing when he grows up soooo yea I just want my fluff.

And the whole ice cream thing. I decided that i want my vampires to be able to enjoy the taste of regular food. Not that they need it but i gave em taste buds. (They like their steaks medium rare ;) )

This chapter wasnt beta'd i didnt want to send it off and make you guys wait more than you already have.


	12. Halloween

**Okay, this is how I'm going to do this. No real plot, it has been offically decided. Im just going to to keep giving you cute short stories untill we finally get to the main SasuNaru event as Naruto gets older. **

**Please forgive me for the wait. I don't want to bore you guys again with my reasoning like I did in "Incomplete." Just know that I'm plenty sorry. I feel like such a hypocrite because I hate when autors abandon thier stories for so long.**

**Lastly, if you get a story alert and there's no new chapter I apologise. I'm going to start doing reconstruction on alot of my stories. Theres alot of error I need to fix that I could actually do myslef without a beta because I don't want to overload her and at the same time I don't want to just leave them as they are.**

**Other than that enjoy.**

* * *

_**Halloween**_

Sasuke sighed again for what had to be the hundredth time since they had entered the supermarket. He stood there in the checkout line glaring softly down into his favorite blue eyes that stared back at him defiantly.

"Naruto take it off right now." A delicate yellow brow raised slightly, a habit he had picked up from his guardian, as he judge Sasuke to see how much he could away with.

And apparently Sasuke wasn't looking too intimidating because Naruto replied yet again with a challenging, "No!" Another sigh as Sasuke's hand flew up to slam against his forehead.

The lady behind the cash register watched on in mild amusement but sent Sasuke a pointed stare to indicate the need for hurry. There were other customers behind them.

Squatting down to Naruto's level Sasuke tried a different approach.

Patients.

"Naruto just take the costume off and you can put it back on as soon as the lady scans it, ok?" Naruto shook his head. "Sorry Sas but a real vampire could never take off his cloak. Kiba told me so." Sasuke growled but Naruto never faltered.

It was Halloween and damn this kid liked to get into character. Kiba thought it would be cute to let Naruto go as a Vampire this year and Naruto had agreed wholeheartedly despite the fact that he had a superman costume already hanging in his closet.

So here they were back at the store buying a vampire costume which consisted of glow in the dark fangs, a long red silk cape and bat-like wings ripping from the back of it. Sasuke had made the mistake of letting him try it on to keep him busy while Sasuke picked out the make up.  
And Naruto had no intentions of taking it off until the night was over.

Giving up completely Sasuke cupped his hands under Naruto's arms and lifted him to sit on the conveyor belt and ordered for the lady to scan him. The lady behind the register, who's name tag Sasuke would not bother to look at, gave him an 'are you serious look.' But the look on the mans face that showed his wavering patients and the angry shuffles of the customers behind him had her shrugging and roaming her hands and scanner over the hyperactive giggling child with his guardian watching her every move as if she would hurt him.

"Ha! That tickles!" Now he was squirming and lifting his shoulders to meet his cheeks trying to prevent her fingers from digging into his collar at the back of his neck. But eventually Naruto was scanned and lowered back to ground while Sasuke paid the lady for the costume.

The little blonde was dragging a grouchy raven to the exit doors when suddenly he stopped.

Again Sasuke sighed. "What now?" He asked almost warily. Blue eyes turned from where they had been gazing through the automatic glass doors to his guardian besides him. "The sun is out." Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly, he knew where this was going. "I can't go out there Sas I'll burn."

Sasuke made to pull the blonde forward but Naruto untwined their hands and sifted away eyeing his guardian warily.

Screw patients.

In a flash Sasuke had the blonde over his shoulders, and ignoring the way Naruto was hissing at him like the stereotype vampires they saw on Tv, he carried him through the automatic doors. "Noooooo!" Naruto struggled in his hold and pounded his little fist on Sasukes back. "No! No! No! It burnnnnss!"

_**oOoO**_

As he entered his home with an energetic Naruto stalking and pouncing on imaginary prey at his side, Sasuke could only be grateful that vampires couldn't get headaches. The kid was a handful and the ancient Uchiha would admit that Naruto was a little bit spoiled. But as he looked down into the happy face of his angel he couldn't bring himself to care that most would beware the spoiling of children. His Naruto deserved to be spoiled.

Dropping his keys on the nearest counter Sasuke headed to the kitchen figuring they had a couple hours before they would head out to the halloween party that Naruto's kindergarten class was throwing. "What do you want to eat Naru?" Said blonde stopped in his imaginary hunt around the house to stare up at him in what he assumed was supposed to be a creepy and fearsome expression as he wiggled his fingers, furrowed his eyebrows, and grinned to make himself look insane. "I'm going to suck your blood!"

He was trying to mimic the Count Von Count's accent from Sesame Street and it was as amusing as it was adorable. Controlling his features into a look of horror Sasuke began to back away slowly. Naruto's grin stretched from ear to ear as he anticipated a chase. The air grew tense as they simply stared at each other, Naruto trying to calculate Sasuke's movements. A smirk found it's way to pale lips and that was the only cue Naruto needed before he speed of in the direction of his prey.

Sasuke had dashed out of the kitchen at a deliberately slow pace so that Naruto, who was right on his tail, could have a chance to catch him. Around a corner, to the living room, over the couch, they ran with Naruto giggling madly the whole time when suddenly he flew at his raven haired guardian and they fell to floor Sasuke joining his baby in his laughter.

The elder Uchiha watched in amusement as Naruto schooled his expression into one of seriousness before he crawled his way closer to Sasuke's face. "Got you now my pretty." Again with that ridiculous accent. He slowly leaned in closer to Sasuke's neck trying to create an intense atmosphere like one was supposed to feel when their life was about to be literally sucked from them.

Closer and closer he got and Sasuke was starting to think the child was actually going to bite him but when he finally got close enough, the expected bite turned out to be a big sloppy wet kiss at his throat.

Naruto pulled away to beam happily as Sasuke twisted his features onto one of disgust, though inwardly he was beaming hard enough to rival Naruto's brightest grin, as he wiped the slobber off his neck.

oOoO

One hour into the party and Sasuke was more than ready to go. He didn't like social gatherings especially ones like this.

It was never good to be around too many humans and the small cafeteria that they were crowded in were full of them. Too many different colored lights flashing, too much noise, and too little space. This was a vegetarian vampires hell and Sasuke's will power was being pushed to the limit.

He prided himself in the self control that came with all his years of experience, but crowed spaces always managed to awaken his thirst thus he tended to keep to himself from the moment he and Naruto entered the party.

Sighing heavily the Uchiha pushed from the wall he was leaning against in pursuit of his little blonde child who was making his way to the refreshment table for what had the be the tenth time since they had been here and each time he had stuffed his face with sweets of all sorts.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke was really beginning to worry about his child's oral health when said blonde turned to beam at him with orange stained teeth. It figures Naruto would favor the cake because someone had decided on orange frosting to better suit the event.

"Are you ready to go?" Naruto opened his mouth ready to protest but one look at Haku who seemed to be readying to leave with his parents changed his mind and he nodded his head eagerly.

"Kay but I have to go potty first." Sasuke smiled happy that Naruto didn't put up a fight and grabbed his small hand in his own leading the boy to the little mens room down the hall from the cafeteria. Relaxing as soon as they were away from all the people and drawing in deep breaths Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and watched as the blonde practically skipped to the restroom and noted that the kid was sugar high.

Sighing to himself, Sasuke leaned on the wall opposite the restroom and closed his eyes letting the dimly lit hallway relax his nerves as he listened out for his blonde, who he could tell was finished by the sound of the toilet flushing and happy feet skipping over to where Sasuke was guessing the sink to be.

The sound of running water help to relax him more and then Naruto's voice was flowing through the open door and a smile tugged at the corners of Sasuke's lips.

_"Wash wash wash your hands, play our handy game."_

_"Rub and scrub, scrub and rub, germs go down the drain."_

_"Hey!"_

The sound of soapy wet hands clapping together as Naruto happily sang the "hand washing song" he had learned in school, had Sasuke's smile growing and the signs of stress around his eyes slowly peeling away.

A minute later Naruto came running out of the restroom immediately grabbing onto his guardians' hand and with a slight grimace Sasuke noticed that he didn't take the time to grab a paper towel to dry his own. He never did.

Sasuke had to drag Naruto away from an equally energetic Haku as they went to say their goodbyes to the boy and his parents. God knows those to could talk up a storm and Sasuke really didn't want to be here all night.

From there, hand in hand, Naruto dragged Sasuke to the car skipping the whole way there before literally jumping into the back and buckling himself into his car seat. He sang along with the radio the whole way back, Sasuke having programed radio disney onto his dashboard and soon the raven found himself singing along to "Who Says" by Selena Gomez, with him.

If anyone could see Sasuke now, singing a disney pop star's latest hit, they'ed pinch and bite themselves repeatedly, sure that they had to be dreaming. And Sasuke, because he had a reputation to withhold, would surly have killed them at the expense of his own humiliation.

But seeing Naruto giggle and wave his arms in the air in complete joy of Sasuke's participation through his review mirror only had the elder Uchiha singing louder and even bobbing his head in tune with the music. Unlike Naruto who was singing and moving off key, skipping, adding, and confusing lyrics, all the while screaming at the top of his lungs.

_"Who says, who says your not perfect! Who says your not perfect! Who says your the only one thats perfect! Trust me, …...beauty! Who says your not pretty! Who says your not beuty-ful! Who says!_"

By the time they pulled into the driveway the two was a giggling mess. Sasuke laughing at Naruto, and Naruto laughing just because his guardian was.

The sound of keys hitting the coffee table signal the arrival of the two in their home and again Sasuke was forced to acknowledge Naruto's orange stained teeth. "Go upstairs and brush your teeth and then its off to bed with you."

"Kay!" The little angel rushed to the stairs to do just what he was told but was stop by the sound of his guardians' voice. "Uh-Uh, where do you think your going with that bag of junk." Smiling sheepishly Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing with one arm crossed over his chest while his other hand beckoned for his stash of candy.

Reluctantly, the little blonde walked back towards his guardian at a deliberately slow pace before handing over his treasure. "No more until tomorrow okay."

With a exaggerated sigh the kid nodded in acceptance. "Good, now run along." With new found energy Naruto was at the top of the stairs in ten seconds flat, impressive for his little legs. "Brush them twice and make sure you rinse!" He called after him before heading to kitchen and stashing the bag of cavities in the cabinet above the sink.

Ten minutes late found Sasuke tucking a restless Naruto into bed. "But I'm not sleepy Sas!" He whined putting on his award winning puppy dog face. "Well here" Sasuke replied picking up the remote to Naruto's Tv off of his night stand. "Watch Tv until you fall asleep."

Sasuke knew he wouldn't be up for much longer. With all the sugar he had consumed today, he was bound to crash any minute. "Mmm-k. Nigh night Sas." Leaning down to place a loving kiss on Naruto's forehead, Sasuke replied with his usual, "goodnight angel", before shutting off the lights, cracking Naruto's door, and leaving for his own bedroom.

He lay there in his own bed content and slowing he could feel himself nodding off to sleep. He was mentally exhausted, raising children could do that to you, and all he wanted now was to sleep. The sound of a chair being dragged across the kitchen floor though, had him groaning pathetically.

One would think that, after putting a child to bed and settling the house for the night, their parenting for the rest of the day would be over. Because what child would wander a big house alone in dark. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto wasn't afraid of the dark.

Groaning again Sasuke dragged himself out of bed, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Noticing one of the high chairs missing from the island in the middle of the kitchen, Sasuke was already prepared to find Naruto standing on top of said chair directly in front of the sink, reaching out desperately for the handle to open the cabinet above it.

From the side view he had by the entrance, Sasuke could see Naruto's pink tongue sticking out to the side in concentration. The only source of light in the room was coming from the fridge and Sasuke had to roll his eyes when he saw the cereal box stuck under the door that kept it from closing automatically.

Sasuke kicked the box from under the door and almost immediately the room was submerged in darkness. Naruto's head whipped around to where Sasuke was standing and he must have saw his guardian's silhouette because he jumped from the chair and took off out the side entrance to the kitchen with Sasuke hot on his trail.

The poor boy barely made it out the kitchen before he was slung over Sasuke's shoulder, and he screamed and thrashed all the way up the stairs. Halfway down the hallway though, Sasuke figured that Naruto had finally calmed and accepted his faith because he had suddenly gone quiet and had stilled completely.

Interring his own room and hoisting the little blonde onto his bed, Sasuke was fully prepared to scold the boy to sleep but found that Naruto's sugar withdrawal had already beat him to it. The angel shifted and curled into himself as soon as his body hit the sheets, his mouth was wide open, but his snores were light. Naruto was out cold.

Onyx eyes softened at the sight and with a sigh, he took the boy into his arms and walked around to the head of the bed before sheathing both himself and his angel under the covers. Warm with Naruto protectively surrounded in his arms, Sasuke felt sleep overcome him almost immediately.

Any scolding or punishment could wait till morning.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't beta'd. She's still having hardware problems. **

**Didn't really like how I wrote this chapter but again I'm to lazy and excited to upload to really do much else to it for now.  
**

**And of course I purposely meant to type the lyrics to "Who Says" wrong**

**Now I'm wondering if I should put a OOC warning on this story. Sasuke singing Selena Gomez could mentally scar the weak hearted. **

**Anywho, tell me what you think of the chapter.**

_**Review**_


	13. My Hero

This chapter was written a suggestion from the amazing Juura99 so by saying that. This chapter is dedicated to the amazing Juura99. :)

Also I would like to show appreciation to Celestialfae who also suggested the bullying idea in a review. You know what they say, two great minds think alike. ;)

* * *

_My Hero_

"Sas! Hey Sas!" A giggling, beaming Naruto stood proud in his orange ramen bowl pajamas. His bare feet still damp from the bath he was just forced into, was standing atop his bright orange comforter leaving behind wet markings of his footprints wherever his free spirit decided to wander.

Putting his hands to his chest and bending them at the wrist, the hyperactive child bounced into the air with his knees bent slightly. "Guess Sas! Guess what kind of animal I am."

Said raven raised an eyebrow at the child's antics a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Your a fishcake." Snickering at his own joke Sasuke only rolled his eyes when Naruto's head tilted in wonder. He obviously didn't get it but that was ok, Sasuke didn't expect him to.

Shaking off his confusion, the golden child giggled softly. "No silly. I'm a kangaroo."

Smiling fully, the elder Uchiha stalked to the bed lifting Naruto in his arms, carrying the younger to the headboard. "Time for this little kangaroo to go to bed."

Grinning toothily at his guardian, Naruto's reply was to tell Sasuke that he was already in bed. "Indeed you are." Sasuke muttered softly.

Tucking the blonde under the sheets he whispered. "Now close your eyes." Naruto complied. Placing a gentle, loving kiss on Naruto's forehead. Sasuke bid the boy good night. "Goodnight angel."

"Night night Sas." The boy yawned. Naruto listened as Sasuke quietly made his way out of the room, flicking the light switch and cracking the door as he did.

Shifting to lay on his side, Naruto was met with a pair of bright red eyes. Smiling softly, the little blonde reached out to cuddle the small red fox in his arms, nuzzling his golden locks into it lovingly.

Kyuubi was Naruto's very special friend. The little demon had mended Naruto's broken heart and in return the little angel had showered the fox with all the love in the world. Kyuubi had been with Naruto since the age of four. The poor child had been heart broken and depressed over the lost of his very first pet.

He had came home excited to take Speedy, his turtle, out for a walk in backyard only to discover that the little guy wasn't in his tank. Alarmed he immediately turned his worried eyes to Sasuke but the slight shake of his guardian's head told it all. Speedy had ran away.

Sasuke was at lost of what to do. The turtle was old, Naruto had had Speedy for a while already and Sasuke knew it was only a matter of time. But Naruto was only four years old at the time. Nothing could keep him down. One minute he would be pouting and smiling the next. Surely it wouldn't take him long to let speedy go.

Boy was he wrong.

The Uchiha had seen humans morning over the lost of love ones at funerals and the site could be compared to how Naruto had cried his little heart out at the small gathering they held as they buried Speedy in the backyard. He had wanted to stick to the whole 'Speedy ran away story', but the boy had caught Sasuke walking to the garbage with the little being held in a small see through bag.

Smiling sheepishly he had watch Naruto's heart break all over again when he told the poor blonde that Speedy had only made it halfway across the yard before the lack of water got to him. Oh how he hated lying to his angel.

Sasuke was forced to buy a batch full of orange tulips, and watched broken heartened as Naruto gently placed them on top of the shoebox already lowered into the ground, his blues eyes leaking a river. Their family stood awkwardly around the small whole in the ground, finding the whole thing to be absolutely absurd. But Naruto had demanded that they be there, and with the way those determined blue eyes watered in misery, how could they say no.

A week later and still Naruto was no better. He moped around the house and barley socialized with the kids in his preschool class. The little angel was heartbroken and if Naruto was miserable then Sasuke was miserable.

Sasuke had taken many different approaches to cheer his baby up and his latest attempt found him at Toy-R-Us. Maybe a new jungle gym set would take the child's mind off of the little turtle buried in their backyard. As he's walking towards the 'Out door play' section, a flash of red catches his eye.

There sitting high on one of the many rows of shelf's sat a lone fox. Picking the animal up for closer inspection, Sasuke noted the many bushy tails and glowing red eyes. As adorable as it was the little fox could hardly be attractive to children who preferred bright and sweet, innocent characters. Sasuke could only imagine how long the fox had been rotting away on that shelf.

Smiling slightly, the Uchiha thought it to be the perfect gift for his baby and he stuffed it under his arms as he continued on his way to "Out door play'. If all else failed he would still have the jungle gym as back up.

As he had expected the littlest Uchiha had taken to the fox immediately. Sasuke had explained how the fox had been deprived of affection all his life because people thought of him to be a demon. He had been shunned and rejected by children and lived in complete misery hoping that some day he could find a home where someone would love and cherish him.

Big blue eyes had watered in sympathy as he cradled the stuffed animal to his chest, rocking them side to side. "Oh you poor thing." Looking up at Sasuke determinedly he said, "I'll be his fwend Sas. He can stay with me." Smiling Sasuke ruffled Naruto's spiky blond locks affectionately.

"You have to promise to take really good care of him." Naruto shook his head up and down vigorously. "And you have to shower him with love and affection." Another vigorous shake of the head. "And you have to be completely responsible for him."

"I prawmus Sas. I'll take really good care of him." Pulling his angel into a hug Sasuke replied easily. "Then he's yours." Watching his treasured blue eyes light up in glee had all the weight lifted from his heavy heart. Letting out a relieved breath Sasuke carried his angel to bed, tucking both Naruto and the fox under the sheets.

"Good night angel."

"Night Night Sas." Shifting his eyes to the right Naruto looked pointedly in the direction of his new found friend. Snorting inwardly, Sasuke refused to bid goodnight to a stuffed animal. "The fox is yours Naruto. It's your job to tell him goodnight."

He stood to leave and was halfway through the door when he was stopped by the sound of Naruto's voice. "Sas." Turning slightly the Uchiha gave the boy his full attention. "His name is Kyuubi." Smiling softly Sasuke crack the door and turned again to leave. "Sleep tight angel."

From that day on Kyuubi had become part of the family. Naruto took very good care of his little little fox, even after two years Kyuubi still looked every bit as new as he did when Naruto had first got him, and Naruto would continue to do so for the rest of his days. Because he had made a promise to Sasuke to love and protect the little demon and he would never break his promises to Sasuke. Never

Snuggling even deeper into his fox, Naruto placed a loving kiss to Kyuubi's furry mane, a feeling of contentment spreading throughout his entire being. "Good night my little demon."

**Line Break**

**\/**

"Naruto." Blue eyes peeked out from under tangelo sheets sleepily, said boy took one look at his guardian and groaned dramatically, reclaiming his stolen covers and throwing them back over his head in an attempt to block out the bright yellow lights of his room from burning his eyes. Sighing Sasuke patted the lump underneath Naruto's covers in another attempt to rise the boy from his sleep. "Come on angel you don't want to be late for your first day of first grade do you?"

The reaction was immediate. The child bolted into a sitting position like he had been surprised with a bucket of cold water. Throwing his sheets aside hurriedly the little guy rushed out of his bed in all his excitement, jumping around his room to the uniform outfit that Sasuke had laid out for him the night before. "I can't be late, I have to get there first to pick out the best two seats for me and Haku."

Smiling, Sasuke walked over to his charge, tugging the uniform out of the boy's hands. "Calm down Naru we have plenty of time. Go and brush your teeth first. Knowing you, you'll have toothpaste stains all over you shirt." Ten minutes later the blonde bounced back into his room beaming to show Sasuke his pearly whites. "All clean!"

Plucking off the last tag from the back of the uniform shirt Sasuke turned onyx eyes to his charge and sighed as he noted the toothpaste stains on his shirt and around his mouth. "Go and wash your face Naruto."

Thirty minutes later the hyperactive child was tamed, -well except for his hair, there was no taming that- fed breakfast and ready to go. Sasuke fumbled with his keys until he found the one to lock the front door, ignoring how Naruto speed past him to the car parked in the driveway.

The sun wasn't even up yet, Naruto had absolutely no right to be as bright and jubilant as he was now on this dreary, humid morning. "Faster Sas. Come on! Come on! Come on!" Sending the boy a stern look Sasuke pressed a button on his key, his headlights flashing on his Aston Martin as the car automatically started and unlocked.

Sasuke had once been a proud man when it came to his vehicles. He owned so many that he had to build a lot not too far from his house just to hold them all. The Aston Martin had become his newest obsession but the cool bachelor look his cars brought to him was ruined by the many times Naruto spilled juice or dropped snacks onto his leather seats. Big blue eyes would always water with guilt every time it happened but Sasuke would only patiently wipe up the spill and had his car cleaned weekly. He loved his baby to death and boy did that act of patients show it.

Long Hill Elementary was packed with students, parents, and staff alike and Naruto was horrified by the site. "Look at all these people Sas." Locking eyes with Naruto's widened blues Sasuke was rather surprised that his charge would be nervous about his first day, especially with all the excitement he had showed earlier that morning.

"It's okay to be nervous Naru. First grade is a big step" Naruto snapped his blue eyes up to Sasuke's onyx ones impatiently, looking slightly appalled. "Nervous? What are you talking about Sas? All the good seats are probably taken now and me and Haku are gonna have to sit in the back. We have to find my room quick!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly as Naruto dragged him down the crowed hallways. Frowning at the lack of personal space, Sasuke had to remind himself to hold his breath. He was quite annoyed with the way people were bumping into him and it was always a danger to humans if he lost him temper to intensify his thirst.

Keeping a firm grip on Naruto's hand to insure he didn't get lost in the crowd, dark eyes scanned the numbers tagged on the classroom doors until finally he found room '4137'. The teacher, a middle aged brunet, smiled warmly at the two approached. "Hi!" Naruto beamed excitedly to the woman and instantly she was charmed. "Well hello there and who might this be?" The woman was very eccentric and Sasuke had a feeling Naruto was going to take a liking to her.

"I'm Naruto and this is Sas! Say hi Sas?" Smiling politely, Sasuke shook her hand and made a more formal introduction. "Sasuke Uchiha and this is Naruto Uchiha. I,m going to assume that your Mrs. Sarutobi?" Smiling she ushered the two inside the classroom. "You assumed correctly Mr. Uchiha. I'll take care of Naruto from here."

Giving Naruto's hand a gentle squeeze, he reminded the boy that Gaara would be picking him up today due to a meeting that he was required to attend to, before he bid the boy goodbye. He to leave but small arms circling his waist prevented him from doing so. Smiling the elder Uchiha squatted down to Naruto's level and kissed him lovingly on the forehead. "Goodbye angel."

"Don't get lonely without me okay Sas." Shifting Kyuubi, who had been tucked in his arms, Naruto fumbled around in the pocket of his khaki pants before pulling out a bright orange lollipop. Handing the candy to Sasuke the little blonde flashed his guardian a dazzling smile. "In case you miss me you'll have this to sweeten up your day and look I even got you a orange one so you can think of me."

Sasuke felt his heart leap out of his chest. Beautiful, considerate, sweet, sweet Naruto. Unwrapping the lollipop, and ignoring the fact that he hated candy, the elder Uchiha plopped the sweet into his mouth as he stood to leave once again. "I'm missing you already." Then he was gone.

Turning around again to face his classroom, Naruto's eyes raked the many desk determinedly as was put down completely when he found all the good ones to be taken. "Naruto! Hey Naruto." The little six year old jerked his head up at the sound of that familiar voice to see his best friend waving at him from a seat right next to the window where there was a lovely view of the playground where the kids would enjoy their recess.

Haku reached over and removed his backpack from the seat next to him, patting it invitingly. With a huge grin Naruto cuddled Kyuubi to his chest ran over to share his excitement with an equally energetic Haku. Today was going to be the best day ever.

"How was your first day Naru?"

Somber blue eyes looked up from where Naruto sat coloring on the coffee table in the middle of Tsunade's large living room, a pout set firmly on his face. "The worse."

Sasuke was immediately alarmed. It was around seven p.m. and he had just gotten out of his meeting. Eager to see his baby after hours of separation, the Uchiha had literally speed to his old home where Gaara waited with Naruto, fully prepared to listen to Naruto babble on and on about his day.

Watery blue eyes were the least of what he expected. Shifting his head back down to his coloring book Naruto mumbled. "I don't want to talk about it." Frowning in sympathy, Sakura, who sat closet to the little blonde, stroked his hair in comfort. "Looks like he had a bad day but he wont tell anyone what happened."

"Naruto?" Making his way over to his charge, Sasuke was fully prepared to interrogate the answers out of his angel, but Gaara motioning for his attention stopped him. Nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen the two made their out of the living room and Sasuke immediately demanded answers.

"You know the high school across the street from Long Hill?" Gaara began. Sasuke nodded his head yes and waited non to patiently for the red head to continue. "Well apparently three sophomores thinks it cool to walk to Long Hill Elementary and torture the little kids." Sasuke caught on quickly the rest of the story wasn't hard to figure out.

"Let me guess, Naruto was their target." Shaking his head no Gaara continued. "Nope, Naruto was the hero. He stopped them from bully some kid in his class and so they turned their attention on him." Growling and shaking in immediate rage, Sasuke was about to demand names, but Gaara cut him off.

"They didn't beat him. When I got there they were only teasing. I scared them shitless, had them on their knees begging for his forgiveness, but it wasn't until we got here did Naruto tell me that they had taken Kyuubi." Onyx eyes widened and Sasuke's first reaction was to go and comfort his charge but and hand on his arm stopped him.

"No, you can't let him know I told you. He's so scared that your going to be angry at him and I promised that I wouldn't tell you. Naruto is to never know that I broke that promise." Sighing but nodding in understanding, Sasuke made his way back to Naruto in a calmer manner. "Hey, you ready to go home?"

Nodding solemnly, Naruto stood, and like always, he made sure to hug everyone in the room goodbye before he left. First Lee, then Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, Neji, Sai, Tamari, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and extra big hugs for Iruka, Gaara and Itachi.

Turning once before exiting into the chilly night air with Naruto at his side, Sasuke locked eyes first with Iruka. "Iruka would you do me the favor of picking Naruto up from school tomorrow, a little before the bell if you will." Everyone except Naruto had heard the conversation in the kitchen, Sasuke's intentions were obvious. "Of course."

Threatening obsidian eyes locked onto pale blue and dark eyes similar to his own. "Gaara, Itachi, and I have business to attended to."

**Line Break **

**\/**

Leaning back against the gate of Long Hill Elementary, Hidan, a sixteen year old sophomore at Long Hill High, sighed dramatically to show how bored he was as he waited for the bell to set the little elementary kids free for parents to take home.

He had been forced by his mother to start picking up his little brat of a brother after school everyday and as always his partners in crime tagged along with him. Running his hand through his dyed white hair he grinned evilly to his two companions when the shrill ringing of a bell sounded in his ears. Kisame, grinned back at him toothily, resembling a shark, while Gatou slyly tilted his bald head in the direction of what looked to be a fourth grader making his way to the bus stop.

"Hey kid!" The boy took one look at them and took on a faster pace, tugging his backpack straps closer to him for comfort. Not a second later was the boy yanked back by a grip on his collar. "Didn't you hear us calling you? What? They don't teach you little brats manners in school anymore?"

Closing his eyes the child quivered slightly before he was shoved to ground landing on his bottom. Smirking at the terrified look on the boys face, Hidan towered over the poor child unmindful of the dark shadow looming over his figure. "Hi-Hidan." Said teen ignored his friend's call and instead made to step closer to his prey but a hand digging into his shoulder prevented him from doing so.

Spinning on his heal, ready to beat the crap out of who ever dared step up to him, the fire in his eyes vanished as soon as he saw who was now standing in front of him. Pale blue eyes were murderous as they glared back him. "Wh-what do want?"

Gaara only responded to the question with one of his own. "Where is it?" Blinking in fear and confusion Hidan slowly backed away, his sidekicks right behind him. "Wheres what? I don't know what your talking about."

Snarling menacingly the red head step towards them threatening. "The fox! What the fuck did you do with it?" Quivering in fear the teens made like their initial prey, who was by now long gone, and turned to run but all three found themselves falling to their asses, having ran into two hard chest.

Two pissed ravens stood towering above them looking absolutely frightening. They looked about the same, saved one had long hair while the other had his styled particularly behind him like a ducks ass, a look only he could pull off.

The one with the shorter hair spoke first. "Look here kid. I could go all day telling you all of the horrible things that I would do to you if you keep feigning innocence, but I have a broken heartened six year crying his eyes out at home right now, and the longer he hurts, the longer I'm going to want to hurt you." He voice was low, seemingly calm, but nothing short of deadly.

At lost for word, the three teens only sat there frozen in fear, and would swear till their deathbeds that two sets of obsidian eyes flashed a deep bloody red as their silence persisted. Itachi face could only be described as hostile as a deep growl ripped from somewhere in chest. There was nothing human about that growl, the sound of it was so beastly that it shocked the boys out of their frozen state.

"I-it's gone. We threw it in the trash and the garbage truck came and picked it up yesterday." Another growl tore threw the air, just as terrifying, just as beastly as the first, only this time it came from an impossibly even more enraged Sasuke.

The man was so angry that Itachi had to place a calming hand on his brothers shoulders, knowing that Sasuke was seeing red. The eldest Uchiha shared a look with Gaara, and with a nod the red head disappeared, unseen by the teens who had their attention focused fully on Sasuke. "Sasuke go and take a walk." Looking up at his brother in disbelieve, Sasuke was quick to protest but Itachi only turned his brother away and pushed him gently to coax him into walking.

Sneering one last time at the petrified teens Sasuke stormed off. "You three had better hope our friend finds that fox. I can only hold him off for so long." Smirking evilly, Itachi leaned back against the gate and ordered the boys to stand as to not alert any of the children and parents walking around the campus.

And they waited.

Ten minutes later found their red headed companion strutting down the street, in his hand sat Kyuubi. Sasuke was at his side as fast as a human pace could carry him, gently cradling the stuffed animal in the palms of his hands. No broken parts, his once beautiful red fur was now stained a dirty black and brown, and on top of that the thing reeked. All in all he was okay, nothing Sasuke couldn't fix.

His eyes softened a bit in relief at having the fox here in his hands. He never realized how much Kyuubi meant to him until he was stolen away and Naruto fell into a state of depression. Sasuke hadn't seen him that sad since Speedy 'ran away'. And now that Kyu was back, Naruto could be happy again, and if Naruto was happy again then Sasuke could be happy again.

Walking back over to the three teens -who had to be even more relieved than Sasuke himself- the Uchiha fixed them all with a hard stare. "If he ever comes back home to me in down spirits ever again, the first people who I'm going to come after will be you three. I don't even care if it wasn't your fault. Both you guys and the real perpetrators will be receiving a visit from me and next time I wont be so nice about. So you had better make it your personal mission to have Naruto safely awaiting me to pick him up after school everyday. Got it?"

A vigorous nod of the head was all the teens could manage and without another word they shakily made their way around the three intimidating men, wanting to grab Hidan's brother and get the heck out of there. "I wasn't done." They stopped. "The same thing goes for the fox. Go it." Another vigorous nod of the head and this time they waited to be dismissed. "Beat it."

And they were gone.

**Line Break**

**\/**

"Naru." Said blonde looked up from where he sat watching TV way to close to the screen for Sasuke's liking. Running up to his guardian, Naruto buried his head into Sasuke's stomach nuzzling his blonde locks into his black dress shirt. He paid no heed to is two favorite Uncles when they walked in behind Sasuke and patted his golden mane gently. He had to confess.

"Sas, I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to be mad at mad Sas you have to promise." Smiling softly Sasuke gave him his word. Looking shamefully to the side Naruto confessed. "I lost Kyu Sas. I lost him and now he's gone forever just like Speedy." And then he was crying, his little arms wrapping around Sasuke's neck.

"I didn't protect him Sas and now he's gone. Don't be mad at me Sas. I already lost Kyu I cant lose you too."

"Shh shh, what are you talking about Naruto?" Pulling Kyuubi from behind his back Sasuke bared the fox to the tearful child. "Kyuubi's right here." Gasping, Naruto immediately pulled the fox into his arms, unmindful of the dirt and stench, snuggling the pet to his chest.

"Oh Kyu I was so worried. I'm so so sorry Kyu. I'm sorry Sas I broke my promise." Pulling the sobbing child into his arms, Sasuke buried his chin in sunshine locks, holding him close in comfort. "Hush child you did no such thing."

"Bu-but-"

"Naruto listen to me. You did not break your promise. I know you tried your hardest to protect him and that's all that counts, and not only that, but you did the right thing when you stood up for that kid. I'm so proud of you angel. I'm so so proud of you."

'Sniff sniff' "Really?"

"Really. And I want you to know that no matter what, I'm going to always be there for you when all else fails Naruto I'm going to be right here okay. Next time someone hurts you or Kyuubi you had better tell me and Sas will make them pay okay."

'Sniff' "Okay."

"Good." Sasuke gently wiped the tears off Naruto's face. "Now stop crying love. Angels shouldn't cry." His little angel made a show of wiping his eyes. "Good, now give me a smile." Naruto beamed. Chuckling softly Sasuke turned Naruto around to face his uncles. "Now go and thank uncle Gaara and Itachi for helping Sas get Kyu back.

Running toward his Uncles, Naruto wrapped his arms around them lovingly. "Thank you guys soooo much."

"No problem kid. No problem at all." Gladly accepting Gaara's pat on the head, Naruto was completely oblivious to the threatening double meaning of the redheads words. Itachi's were no better. "Anything for you Naru, in fact it was actually kind of fun."

Naruto giggled softly. "You're so silly Tachi." Poking the child's stomach he replied, "no you are."

"Come on angel. We have to go home so we can get Kyuubi cleaned and back in his own bed." Running to where Sasuke was waiting by the door after making his round of goodbye hugs, the golden child waved a last farewell before guardian and charge disappeared out the door.

"You're the best Sas." Poking the child's stomach Sasuke smiled softly as they made their way to his car parked on side of the street. "No you are."

* * *

I'm sorry guys but it's dang near six o clock in the morning and I have been working on this all night, no sleep. I'm tired, much too tired to fully proof read this chapter so forgive me for the mistakes and blame it on the exhaustion.

is Kurenai. She's married to Asuma who is a Chemistry teacher at the highschool across the street.

I really didn't want to write out the whole history between the Uchiha's and Kyuubi beacuse I found it boring while writing it but it was mandatory so you could understand how hurt Naruto was because of how much the fox meant to him. Naruto treasures any link to Sasuke, that and he has his own special bond with Kyuubi. You guys had to understand that.

Oh my, the suns coming out. I'm going to sleep.

Tell me what you guys thought of the chapter. Your Feed back means so much to me.

**Review**

**\/**


	14. Don't Stop Loving Me

Great news: 1- I have found my co-writer thats right! Lets give a warm welcome to Juura99. I thought that might excite a few a you a realize that Juura's pretty popular on this site. Well I know I'm excited :)

Great news #2: This is a real chapter :D

Bad news: I wrote up to 9 pages on this chap it is currently 12:20am and I can barely keep my eyes open so i'll warn you in advance that you might get annoyed with stupid mistakes or anything else that I've written in here that might even annoy me when I wake up and read this in the morning. I really don't feel like proof reading 9 pages right now so I have to ask you to bear with me. I might edit and re-post it later...maybe

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Sasuke sighed deeply as he eyed his reflection wistfully in the full length mirror in one of the many men's rooms of Long Hill Middle School. Running a hand through his jet-black hair, he couldn't help but to flinch as a strand just barley touched his shoulders, clashing horribly with the bright orange shirt that adorned his frame. Once upon a time Sasuke had sworn to never be caught dead in anything like what he was currently caught in but then again, once upon a time Sasuke never had Naruto.

"Sas! Sas! Are you in here Suke?" a blonde head rounded the corner to the washing area, moving closer and faster once blue eyes locked on their target. Which didn't take much searching; Sasuke was sure that anyone could spot him a mile away in this shirt. "Come on Sas, the games are about to start."

Grabbing Sasuke's hand in his own, Naruto practically skipped out of the restroom dragging his guardian along with him. "No need to make yourself all pretty we're getting down and dirty today Sas." Naruto was beaming excitedly as he led the way out to the school's courtyard out back. "Besides, you look great anyway." Gesturing to his own shirt, a perfect mini-me of the one that Sasuke wore; Naruto stated, "We both do."

Bursting through the double doors of the gym at great speed, Naruto had to stop to take in the site before him. So much color, so many people, a beautiful hot day of nothing but endless fun with the person that he held most dear to his heart. His very special person who stood there besides him dressed in a identical shirt to his own that read "Team Uchiha" on the front and "Field Day 2005 " on the back in bright colorful letters.

Oh boy was Naruto excited. Bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning manically. Blue eyes skimmed through the yard quickly spotting the very game that he had been waiting for all year. The legendary sack race. Following wide blue and slightly dazed eyes, Sasuke couldn't help but to chuckle when he spotted both kids and adults alike lined up excitedly in big brown sacks. Naruto had been practicing this particular game all week, bouncing across their backyard in a pillow case while Sasuke watched from a nearby chair over the pages of a novel that he was he was futilely trying to cover his laughter behind.

A sharp tug to his right hand snapped the orange clad man out of his musing and he looked down to see Naruto dragging him away to the game impatiently with newfound excitement. "Hey Suke, that's Mrs. Sarutobi." It wasn't hard to spot Naruto's old teacher through the large crowd, her large rounded belly seemed to attract her a lot of attention.

Smiling brightly, Naruto skipped happily to the center of the field dragging his guardian along with him with one hand and waving enthusiastically with the other until he caught Sarutobi's attention. She smiled softly in return and politely ended her conversation with the parent she had been conversing with as she waited for the two to reach her. "Naruto! Oh look at how much you've grown." Grinning, Naruto replied. "Yep, I'm eleven now and guess what Mrs Sarutobi."

"What?" By now the kid was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. "I'm in the sixth grade now and so is Haku. Guess what else." Not even waiting for a reply he continued on. "We won the little league championship again last season, and last summer I rode a airplane for the first time, and granny let's me help her with the sick people at the hospital now, and did you know I could beat Sasuke at racing, oh and speaking of racing I'm going to sign up for track after basketball season is finished, oh and I aced my math test last week with the highest score in the eleventh grade class so my homeroom won a pizza party, and speaking of pizza-"

"- Naruto!" Sasuke finally decides to interrupt. "Breath a little. Besides I thought you wanted to do the sack race." Then addressing at Mrs,Sarutobi he said. "He'll talk your ear off if you let him." But she only laughed. "Are you kidding me? I work with first graders for a living."

She went on to say more but was startled by a gentle poke to her stomach. Both adults looked down to see Naruto frowning at her midsection with a puzzled look on his face. "What's that?"

Quickly slapping the finger away Sasuke reprimanded the boy for his rudeness. "Naruto!" Even more puzzled now by Sasuke's reaction. Naruto looked to his old teacher for answers only to find that she was futilely trying to hold in laughter.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Mrs, Sarutobi." Grabbing Naruto's hand in his own Sasuke led the boy to the line. Naruto followed willingly, waving enthusiastically at old teacher all the while. "Bye bye! I hope you get better soon." he said referring to her stomach.

It didn't take them long to reach the front. Naruto's excitement could be seen in every move he made as he stepped into the sack and pulled it around his waist. Sasuke watched him with fond smile on his face as he situated his own sack. Moments like these made it all worth it. The eye sore orange shirt, associating with the large crowd of people, to see that big, goofy, happy grin on Naruto's face day by day made it all worth it.

With thoughts like these in mind, Sasuke smirked competitively, tensing as the volunteer shouted out the call to begin the race. He would enjoy this day with his charge through and through to add to the many memories that he'd worked to gather throughout the years. After all he'd only get to see him grow up once and he had made a promise to make Naruto's childhood one worth remembering. He loved the boy more than enough for two and it showed in the way that he gently nudged his side and smiled down into amazing blue eyes, tender loving care shining in his own obsidian orbs. His cold heart beating double time with the blinding smile that he received in return. Nothing but love and admiration swimming in Naruto's deep seas. "You nervous kid?"

"Course not. Uchiha's always win." The little blonde exclaimed as he proudly turned to emphasize the bold lettered word on the back of his shirt.

"On your marks! Get set! Go!"

They shot off towards the finish line. And even as Naruto trips over dirt after his first three hops flailing to the ground with his guardian right beside him cushioning his fall. They see no point in fixing themselves to finish the race. They're too busy crackling, giggling mirthfully, and basking in the others presence to care that they came out dead last. In their minds they had won. So long as they tried together they could never lose.

**OoOo**

There was a strange twitching motion just below the right eye, that weirdly enough was in perfect sync with the sketcher-clad foot that was currently tapping relentlessly on the hardwood floor. He must have looked really strange sitting there behind his large oakwood desk, pin in hand posed on paper, staring intently at that sketched clad foot, right eye twitching.

Shaking his head as if to snap himself out of that daze, Principle Sarutobi raised a hand to massage his temple, soothing away the stress of his day. "Naruto, will you please stop tapping your foot? Please." the foot was startled out of its nervous habit as Naruto looked up at his principle with wide blue eyes.

Mumbling something intelligible under his breath, the child turned his head to stare out the window watching other little kids jealously as they ran around the park enjoying their recess. He fidgeted again, attempting to rest his elbow on the armrest but was stopped by a sharp pain running up his arm. Wincing the blonde absently rubbed at the bandaid strapped to to skin as he turned his fierce blue eyes to the other child sitting in a chair along side his own. The cause of his current predicament.

"Right this way ." Naruto gasp softly as the voice of the principle's assistant floated through the closed door only a second before the handle giggled signaling the arrival of his guardian.

He could practically feel Sasuke's presence as the man walked into the room. He could always feel Sasuke's presence whenever he was around. It brought to him a sense of security and warmth and already Naruto started to feel a little better about the situation. Nothing could phase him with his guardian around but at the same time Naruto knew that Sasuke had to leave work to see about his charge who was currently being held in the principles office for misbehaving. He was sure to be very unhappy with the kid right now and it made Naruto nervous. He didn't like it when Sasuke was mad at him.

He could feel those dark eyes appraising him but refused to meet them, looking down at his hands in his lap instead until he could no longer feel Sasuke's stare. The clicking of Sasuke's shoes against the hardwood floor echoed around the room as his guardian made his way to the principles desk. Naruto paid no mind to the conversation but turned his eyes to the child seated next to him instead. Big brown eyes appraised Naruto's guardian in awe. Long legs, slender back, broad shoulders, raven hair. The man stood tall, their wasn't as single slouch in his demeanor. His hands deep in the pockets of the pants of the expensive suit he wore that fit his frame nicely. This man was so...cool.

A burning stare to his left had the child focusing his attention on Naruto, only to flinch at the harsh glare in blue eyes. Naruto was furious. This jerk had absolutely no right to gap at his Suke after all the stupid things he had said about him earlier.

Not really wanting to start a fight with the hot-tempered boy with the amount of trouble that the two were already in; the child turned his brown eyes back to Sasuke only to flinch when he noticed those dark eyes staring at him. Cold. There was absolutely no emotion in those bottomless eyes as they gave the boy a once over while he listened intently to whatever it was that Sarutobi was explaining to him. Then slowly the man turned his attention to Naruto and those eyes seemed to come alive as they scanned the boy from head to toe, lingering on the Band-Aid strapped to his elbow.

The two talked only a little while longer before Naruto heard the clicking of Sasuke's shoes moving closer until he could practically feel the man breathing in his face. Still he refused to look up. And so it had become a game between the two, Sasuke silently demanding and Naruto childishly refusing. He didn't want to see the disappointment in Suke's eyes.

A full minute could have went by before Naruto finally raised his saddened blue eyes to Sasuke crouched down in front of his chair with his orange and red iron man backpack hanging from one shoulder. "Lets go." Naruto followed him out of his chair and to the door ignoring the goodbye call from Principle Sarutobi, deciding that he was still angry with the man for snitching. Throwing one last perfect Uchiha glare at the other child in the room, he stepped through the door.

The walk down the hallway was, in Naruto's case, was long and dramatic. Sasuke had not said a word to him. He hadn't even turned to make sure the boy was still behind. Naruto found this to be ok though because he didn't want to talk about what had happened anyway.

He climbed into the passenger's seat of Sasuke's car and had barely sat down before Sasuke finally spoke. "Talk." The buckling of a seatbelt was his only answer.

"Naruto Uchiha!"

A warning…Still no answer.

Sasuke heaved an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose before starting a countdown of ten in his mind. Releasing one more sigh he leaned back in his seat, twisted his keys in the ignition, and switched gears to get the car rolling out of the school's parking lot. "

I have to run back to the office to finish some paperwork. When we get home you had better be ready to talk or you can forget all the privileges of being an American kid. No games, no park, no basketball practice, no Haku, no television."

Pouting childishly to show his displeasure, Naruto turned to stare out of the window. There was nothing really interesting for him to focus on, but the action did well to hide his watery eyes from his guardian's own.

_**OoOo**_

"Hello sunshine" Blue eyes looked up eagerly from where he sat beside Sasuke at his desk inside the elder Uchiha 's office. He wasn't allowed to play around the office with the employees because he still refused to talk so Sasuke had ordered him to sit and do his homework. Boredom was eating him alive and he couldn't be anymore glad with the distraction when Uncle Itachi walked into the room. Itachi.

"Tachi! Can I come and play with you in your office please!" He was already moving from his chair when he was stopped by a tug on his collared uniform shirt. "No you may not. Sit and do your homework."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at his brother's obvious bad mood. 'What did he do?" Sasuke turned to send Naruto a stern glare as he answered. "Fighting."

Naruto averted his gaze, ashamed and angry at Sasuke's attitude. "Really now? What for?" Sasuke didn't like how Itachi seemed to be amused by the situation. "I don't know, he won't tell."

The eldest Uchiha only shrugged before walking over to the sulking child at his brother's side. "Did you win?"

"Itach!"

"Yep yep! I gave him a black eye Tachi you should have seen me!"

"Naruto Uchiha!"

Itachi patted the child's golden mane proudly. "Good boy."

"Itachi was there something you needed?" Smirking at his brother's expense, he gave Naruto one last pat before dropping a packet on Sasuke's desk. "Just came to drop these off. Orochimaru is requesting a brief and casual meeting with you by the way. He's discussing it with your assistant now."

Sasuke frowned, "Can you just send him in on your way out." Itachi mumbled something about not being anybody's assistant before making his way to the door. Naruto jumped a little when he felt something light landing in his lap. He looked down and spotted a red lollipop and barley looked up in time to catch Itachi's wink before his uncle walked out the door.

Not a minute later the door opened to show this, Orochimaru man that Itachi had been talking about. "Otogakure". Sasuke greeted. The man stepped further into the room catching Naruto's blue eyes and the blonde couldn't help but stare. The man was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Sasuke himself but not quite. No, Naruto had seen plenty beautiful people before, heck his whole family was beautiful, but no one could be more beautiful than his Sas.

But still this man stood tall, pale with perfect smooth skin, silky long hair, and a sinister smirk on his handsome face. Suddenly the man stopped walking, his expression turned curious as he tilted his head up and sniffed at the air. A second later snake like eyes pinned him to his chair with a hard stare that had Naruto flinching at its intensity. "My my, what do we have here."

Sasuke stood faster than what Naruto's eyes could follow to block Naruto from his view. His back was stiff, his fist clinched, his aura had Orochimaru's full attention immediately. The look in Sasuke's eyes could kill a man a thousand times over in a thousand painful and creative ways. Otogakure's demeanor was deadly serious; his survival instincts demanded that he showed the other that he would be no harm to the little boy hiding behind his back.

"I'm sorry, I must have accidently dropped my manners at the door. I just don't remember having ever smelled anything so tantalizing in all my years." It seemed as if he was staring straight through Sasuke; trying to devour the kid with his eyes. A growl brought him back to the dangerous man in front of him. "Maybe we should take this meeting outside."

"Of course. I do sincerely apologize, I didn't know that he was yours." The two left the office slowly, carefully anticipating any sudden move from the other before leaving Naruto alone.

It wasn't until a half hour later that Sasuke's assistant walked through the door to fetch him saying that it was time to go home. His guardian was just finishing his conversation when Naruto bounced up to his side, slipping his small hands through long slender fingers and feeling them tighten around his own in response. He couldn't help but worry that Sasuke's grip was a little tighter than usual when he was pulled flushed into his guardian's side. Then Itachi was there right along with Shikamaru. Naruto felt surrounded, he looked around trying to catch at least one of their eyes but they ignored him and gave this Orochimaru man all their attention instead.

Said man was highly uncomfortable and if he knew Naruto was pinning after the attention of the three murderous men around him, he would gladly trade. He gazed at the little boy to the best of his advantage with his personal bodyguards surrounding him, trying to figure out what was so special about the child. It took less than a second for Sasuke to start dragging the kid away, Itachi and Shikamaru falling into step behind them blocking the child even as they left.

Naruto the sweet little thing that he was twisted to peek around Shikamaru's side to wave shyly at the beautiful man. "Bye bye Otogakure Sir!" He waved and smiled brightly before bouncing into step with his guardian who was hastily trying to drag him away.

Orochimaru stared after the child, too stunned to wave back. That smile, he knew he had seen that smile before, and those eyes, so painstakingly familiar.

_**OoOo**_

Knock Knock Knock

Sasuke had already been prepared for the noise, having heard Naruto approaching the moment his feet had hit the floor as he climbed out of bed and trudged down the hall to his guardian's room. "Come in Naruto." The elder Uchiha lay lying on his back staring up at the ceiling, too troubled by the day's events to sleep. He felt the bed dip at his side and turned to see Naruto climbing onto his bed with Kyuubi tucked safely in his arms.

Sasuke smiled in memory of the days when Naruto was much smaller and faced a struggle every time he attempted to climb into his bed. He stretch out his arm to gently run his hands through Naruto golden tresses, trying to coax the nervous boy to meet his eyes. Encouraged, the child looked up and a small smile tugged at his lips. "Kyuubi doesn't like it when we fight Suke."

Sitting up slowly, the raven gently coaxed his charge into his arms where he sat comfortably in between his legs. "Really?...You know, I don't really like it when we fight either."

"Me either." Naruto whispered, stroking Kyuubi's fur. Smiling softly, Sasuke gently pried the fox from between tanned fingers and set the toy aside so that he could turn Naruto to face him. "Naruto, I don't know if you've noticed, but you and I are completely different people, we're bound to disagree sometimes."

"…"

"Look, I'm sorry I got cross with you earlier without knowing your side of the story, but its hard for me to figure out how to handle the situation when you wont tell me."

"…"

"Naruto."

"…"

"Okay that's fine you don't have to tell me now but you have to promise to tell me eventually, ok?"

"…"

"Naru-"

"Suke, do you remember when we went to field day at school?"

"Yes I do, but what does that-"

"Sas, everyone else was there with their parents, and that kid I fought said that it was weird that I was there with you and that I didn't have any of my own."

Sasuke froze, his body going completely stiff which immediately caused Naruto to worry.

This was what he had been afraid of from the beginning. He didn't want Sasuke to feel like he wasn't as good as the other kids parents. Naruto had no problem with having one guardian.

"A-and I told him that I didn't need any parents because me and you are perfect the way we are. He said that that was stupid because two is better than one. So I called him stupid and then he said you were stupid so I pushed him and he pushed me back and I fell." He paused to show Sasuke his injured elbow. "Then I pounced on him."

"…"

"Suke?"

"…"

"Suke I don't want parents if it means that I have to trade you. Your better than anyone's parents put together and besides.." He sat on his knees so that he could wrap his arms and Sasuke's neck. "I don't want to share you with anyone else."

It was just what Sasuke needed to pull him out of his frozen state. Those strong pale arms held him close in a tight hug while long fingers ran through his hair. "Selfish brat." Naruto smiled softly at his teasing. "Sas?"

"Yea?"

"Are you still angry with me?"

"Course not." And to prove it, he placed a gentle kiss to his temple."

"Mmk." *Yawn* "Hey Sas?"

"Yes angel?"

"Can me and Kyu sleep her tonight"

"Course you can." A few seconds later they were situated comfortably, ready to drift off into their own dreams.

"Night Night Suke."

"Night angel."

It was only a minute later that Naruto's breath evened out and he was fast asleep. Sasuke on the other hand lay wide awake trying to will away his awakened insecurities that he thought he had settled years ago. The thought of what Naruto was missing out on at the lost of his parents led him to thoughts of Naruto hating and blaming him for it. After all it was his fault completely.

"_Suke I don't want parents if it means that I have to trade you…."_

Sasuke sighed deeply and willed himself to relax as settled more comfortably against the child in his arms. "Please mean that. Years from now when you know…will you still feel the same way?"

"…_I told him that I didn't need any parents because me and you are perfect the way we are." _

"I'll make you love me so much, that you'll have no choice but to forgive me. Maybe things wont be so perfect anymore but as long as you forgive me…I can live with that. Just don't ever stop loving me Naruto."

* * *

One more not before I call it a night.

Im near failing right now in three of my classes and am trying to turn over a new leaf with my grades. I know I've used a lot of your patients by now I'm gonna have to ask to borrow a little more while I try to balance school and writing. So updates might not be as frequent as you like. I know I suck.


	15. No Matter What

Applauds to the lovely Juura99 for writing a whole chapter the very same day she started it. Boos to me for taking damn near a week to add my 2 cents worth before uploading. But seriously just imagine how long it would have taken for an update if I was still doing this by myself. So again a big thanks to Juura in the reviews just to show her how much you appreciate her help on this story as much as I do would be great. :)

Other than the scene in the kitchen, I pretty much had nothing to do with this chapter.

* * *

Naruto grinned widely as he placed his chess piece down, before crossing his arms and looking smugly at Haku. The other boy hummed thoughtfully, looking at the board.

It was the day before Thanksgiving, and Naruto had been allowed to spend the night at Haku's house before going home tomorrow. Somehow they ended up playing chess before dinner. Naruto had found it hard at first, but now he was confident he would win.

"Checkmate," Haku said softly, a smile on his face. Naruto's jaw dropped and he looked at the board in disbelief. True to his word, Haku had caught his King in checkmate. How had he missed it!

"Aww man!" he sighed. Normally he may have put up more of a fuss, but Haku had won fair and square, and Tsunade had taught him how to be a good sport. Something he found ironic since whenever she lost a game (which was almost always) she threw a huge temper tantrum before vanishing into her office with a bottle of alcohol.

Haku chuckled as he cleared away the board. "Do you want to go again?" he asked, but Naruto had already started looking around. His blue eyes landed on a book, resting comfortably on a shelf nearby. "Hey, is that a photo album?" Naruto asked, pointing to it. Haku looked over and nodded, climbing off the bed and picking it up off the shelf. He moved back to Naruto, sitting beside him and opening the album up for the blond to see.

Naruto scanned his eyes over the photos, frowning. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing to a chubby baby in a black and white photo.

Haku smiled gently. "That's my mother when she was a baby. And there she is in middle school," he said, pointing to another photo on the next page. Naruto nodded, and for the next few minutes they explored the photo album. Haku would tell him who each person was in each picture, and even add in some stories about the photo if he knew them. As they approached more recent photos, however, Haku frowned when Naruto pointed to the same person for the fifth time.

"Naruto, that's my uncle as well. Surely you can recognize him? He's only aged a little bit since the last photo?" Haku asked in confusion. Naruto went still, his eyes wide as he stared at the picture.

"Oh right! Sorry Haku, I guess I just don't know him enough to keep track!" he said after a moment, scratching his head and laughing. Haku tilted his head, but nodded. They continued to look through the album, and as they went on Naruto grew quieter and quieter.

"They've all aged a lot," he murmured when they reached the last page.

"Well yeah. People age after time. They get wrinkles, become shorter, their hair starts to go grey or white when they get really old," Haku said and then paused, tapping his chin. "Although, your Grandma Tsunade looks really good for her age! She must take really good care of herself...or she uses a lot of products," he finished with a giggle, but Naruto wasn't paying attention.

They were called to dinner soon after that, and then they watched a movie before heading to bed. The entire time, behind his big smile, Naruto was deep in thought.

_**OoOo**_

On Thanksgiving, the entire family was gathered at Tsunade's house for a feast. There was a bit of an argument on who should cook, until eventually it was decided that Iruka, Tsunade, Sakura, Ino and Temari would cook. The rest were given other duties, like setting the table, getting the drinks. Shikamaru ended up sleeping on the couch anyway, and Lee was banned from the kitchen altogether since his 'enthusiasm' only caused more of a mess.

Naruto sat at the table with everyone, smiling and laughing as they all talked and joked. But he was also watching them carefully.

Tsunade was beautiful, just as Haku had said. But she was old, he knew that. His head turned to each and every one of them in turn. Uncle Kiba was still as goofy as ever, Uncle Shino...well, he couldn't see much of his face today either. Aunt Sakura still looked young, as did Uncle Lee and his amazing eyebrows. Itachi, Ino, Temari, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Iruka and Kakashi...

All of them looked so young and healthy; not a single trace of old age was gracing them, even though Naruto was quite sure that they should have, at least, developed some grey hairs by now.

He turned to his right, looking intently at the most important person.

Sasuke was chewing on his food slowly, his eyes locked in a glaring match with Itachi, who was smirking like he usually did. Obviously they were bickering about something or other. Naruto studied his guardian's smooth, porcelain face and pitch black hair. There wasn't a single age line on his face, his hair held no light lines and his eyes were as sharp as ever. He never hunched, and there was never any evidence of aches or pains that people who got older seemed to gain with time.

In fact, Naruto realized with a small jolt, Sasuke had been exactly the same for as long as he could remember.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he turned quickly to see his guardian looking at him curiously. "Is something wrong with your food?"

"Nope, everything's delicious!" Naruto said loudly, happily, before stuffing his face with food. The others laughed at his antics while Sasuke shook his head, picking up a napkin and ordering him to wipe his mouth and eat like a civilised human being. Naruto laughed and enjoyed the rest of the evening with his family, playing games and having fun. When it got late, he lay down on the couch, closing his eyes and went to sleep.

Sometime later, he woke up to the feeling of being carried. The smell around him, the warmth holding him; it was definitely Sasuke. He opened his eyes just a crack, peering out through his lashes to see the familiar walls of their house. He wondered why Sasuke didn't just wake him up before they left; he was fourteen after all.

Sasuke carried him all the way to his room and gently placed him on his bed, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Angel," he heard Sasuke murmur before his steps retreated.

Naruto lay in his bed for a few minutes, waiting until he felt confident that Sasuke had gone to sleep. He sat up, pushing the covers back and sneaking out of his room. He crept down the hall to the study, peering inside. Relieved that it was empty, he moved over to the bookshelf and started to search for the family album.

When he finally found it, he opened it from the first page and began to flip through it. As each page turned over, his eyes grew wider and the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand.

No one in his family had aged a day since the first page.

_**OoOo**_

The library was large and eerily quiet, making his steps echo around him. He moved through the aisles slowly, carefully. His head was down in an almost guilty fashion, even though he really didn't have a reason to feel guilty. He wasn't doing anything wrong...was he?

"No, I'm not! They're my family, so I'm allowed to look at their history!" he mumbled to himself as he reached the section that held old newspapers and records. He looked at the piles, unsure of what he should take first, before shrugging and grabbing them all. He heaved his load to the nearest desk and then sat down, starting to sort through newspaper after newspaper.

An hour later, he was about ready to fall asleep. He still had no luck with anything! There was hardly anything about his family in these newspapers, and he started to wonder if maybe he was just being silly.

Maybe everyone in his family was just blessed with good genes, as he'd once heard Uncle Neji say. Perhaps the reason they all looked so young was because they actually took care of themselves, or used a lot of products like Haku said. He remembered the amount of make-up and other cosmetics he saw in Aunt Ino and Aunt Sakura's bags the one time.

He was just about to stop his search and go home, since Sasuke was expecting him back before it got too late, when a single newspaper caught his eye. It was very old, the paper yellowed and frayed with age.

Picking it up, he examined the headline, gasping.

"Uchiha Family Massacre," it read in bold lettering, and right in the front was a picture.

Naruto covered his mouth as he read, taking in the horrible news and glancing continuously at the picture displayed. He reached the end of the article with tears beading in the corner of his eyes. But before he could start to cry about the tragedy of Sasuke's past, his eyes caught the date on the newspaper.

_**OoOo**_

Sasuke was working in his study when he heard the front door open, and Naruto's scent reached his nose. He smiled, glad that his charge had come home on time, and stood up. The door to his study swung open to reveal a panting, pale-faced Naruto.

Immediately Sasuke was on alert, rushing over to his charge in quick strides to place him on his desk to check him over for any injuries. Naruto was fourteen years old, he knew it was ridiculous to worry so obsessively, but the look on Naruto's face disturbed him. He looked so grave, so confused, so...afraid.

"Naruto? What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked quickly. If anyone hurt his angel, he was going to—

A newspaper was held up to his face. Confused and slightly curious, Sasuke took it gingerly. It was old. He looked at the blond questioningly, but Naruto only stared back with devastated eyes. His guard now up, Sasuke looked at the newspaper and turned it over to the front page. He only had to scan the page for a second before it fell from his hands as he stepped back in shock.

Naruto was shaking slightly, still out of breath from running all the way home from the bus stop. Sasuke had backed up against the wall, eyes glued to the newspaper on the floor.

"Where did you get that?" he eventually asked, his voice just above a whisper and so empty. Naruto shuddered slightly.

"...F-from the library."

"Why do you have it?" There was something in Sasuke's voice now...something short, clipped and...scary.

"I...I wanted to know some of our family history and," Naruto shuffled his feet. He couldn't ever remembering feeling this nervous before. "And I was curious because...no one in our family has aged since I was a baby, except for me."

Something went flying into the wall to the right, and Naruto jumped a mile. He turned wide eyes to see Sasuke panting heavily, glaring at nothing.

"Why did you have to notice?" Sasuke asked, real anger in his voice, but it seemed as if he was directing the question more at himself than the cowering blonde on his desk. Naruto scooted back on the desk in a nervous gesture and it was like the movement of prey to a predator. Sasuke's eyes switched to him, his face reddened slightly in anger, but his voice was cold, calm, quiet, devoid of any emotion. "Why did you go snooping about without permission? What right did you have to look for that information_?_!"

"I...I—" Naruto was scared. Never before had he felt this, but he was well and truly scared of Sasuke right now. The man before him was not the same, gentle guardian he usually saw. No, this was an enraged Sasuke, who looked like he could kill him with a single swipe if he really, really wanted to.

"Quiet!" The anger was returning to his voice and Naruto flinched violently. "Get out! Go to your room, do not let me see you again for the rest of the night." He was fighting a losing battle of trying to gather and control his emotions.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief. Was he really—

"GO!" Sasuke roared, stepping forward and Naruto jumped from the table with a grace he didn't know he was capable of and high tailed past his guardian, running like he'd never run before. He raced to his room, almost tripping, and slammed the door behind him. Leaning against the wood, he shook uncontrollably with both fear and shock. Sasuke was beyond angry with him. He was furious. And that meant that Naruto was right.

Sasuke had been keeping this whole thing a secret from him. Sasuke...Everyone in his family...

They all weren't human.

_**OoOo**_

When Sasuke ran into the house with a look of sheer and utter terror on his face, they had all assumed the worse.

Oh God, what happened to Naruto, is what they all questioned immediately. Sasuke was shaking, his face paler than ever before. It took him a few minutes to calm down enough to say:

"Naruto knows!"

Like a hammer being dropped, everyone froze solid. Naruto knows.

Naruto, their dear, sweet, blond angel...knew.

"Oh dear," Tsunade said softly. Jiraiya patted her shoulder comfortingly, his face grim. Kiba looked horrified, and Ino and Sakura were looking at each other and then their mates nervously. Neji had a hand on Gaara's shoulder, rubbing it soothingly but the red head looked stunned.

"What do I do? What am I supposed to do?" Sasuke panicked, pacing up and down and gripping at his hair. The look of shock and fear on Naruto's face was imprinted on his eyes, and he covered them in a vain attempt to make it go away. "Oh God..."

"Sasuke, calm down," Itachi said from his spot. "Naruto is fourteen. He would have figured it out sooner or later. It's time that we let him in on everything. He is a member of this family; he deserves to know the truth. What he decides to do after that is entirely up to him," he finished softly.

Sasuke was standing in the doorway, hands over his face. He knew Itachi was right, but the very thought of Naruto being scared of him...of Naruto hating him.

It was too much to bear.

But there was no way around it. Naruto already knew that something was wrong in his family. He already knew now that they weren't human. It would be worse if he didn't know everything, because then he would be left to make his own assumptions...and those could be worse than the truth.

"Alright," he said, his voice thick. No one commented as he wiped his eyes discreetly. "Alright...Let's all go. We should all be there to tell him." In all honesty he was very much afraid to face the blonde on his own right now.

They went to Sasuke's house, silent and sombre as they entered. But something was wrong.

"...Where is he?" Gaara asked slowly. "He's not in here." They could all tell. Naruto wasn't in the house. It took only a second for Sasuke to sprint to Naruto's room surveying the area, dark eyes locking on the open window. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose letting the lingering scent of his charge consume him completely. Suddenly his body went ridged, his eyes flew open, blood red and sharp as nails. The curtain's stir was the only sign of anyone having ever been in the room as the predator seemed to disappear in pursuit of his hunt.

_**OoOo**_

It wasn't something he planned. It had been a complete spur of the moment thing.

His breath came out in white puffs as he ran through the park area, the trees around him hiding any roads or other buildings from sight. His orange jacket flapped around him as he moved, and the jeering, threatening calls of his pursuers were loud in his ear.

He hadn't really run away. He just left the house because he needed to think. After Sasuke left, he had snuck out his window and gone to the park a few blocks from their home, because he really couldn't be in the house right then. He had wanted some time to think about things and sort through the mess in his mind and rethink his reality. Immortal beings, once only a figment of the imagination, were real. He could accept that. What he couldn't accept was the smoldering rage in Sasuke's dark eyes ever being directed at him. There was nothing gentle or warm in the way that his guardian looked at him, and he refused to accept the thought of that man even being Sasuke. That was not his Sasuke at all.

It was just his luck that he had to stumble across a group of delinquents doing drugs. They saw him easily, with his bright blond hair and orange jacket, and they started chasing him in case he decided to "snitch" on them. He'd been running for ages now, but they were older, stronger and faster.

He turned a corner and came to a stop, eyes wide at the locked gate before him.

A dead end.

"Hey you little brat!" He turned, seeing the group coming towards him. There were five guys in total, all scruffy and dirty with bloodshot eyes and wicked sneers. They came closer, surrounding him as he was backed against the pillar of the gate. He raised his fist, knowing he wouldn't be able to beat them but he sure as hell wasn't going to go down without a fight.

They laughed at him scornfully, and the biggest one made a beeline right for him. Naruto waited for the first blow, waited for the pain and secretly wished he was safe at home.

"Get away from him!"

The yell made him open his eyes in time to see the guy before him get thrown backwards by the scruff of his shirt, landing harshly on the ground a few feet away. His comrades started yelling out curses, pulling their friend to his feet. Standing protectively in front of him was...

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't turn to him, his murderous gaze directed on the five boys who were backing away while cursing at him. "How dare you, you little punks!" he hissed. They had almost hurt his angel! It was unforgivable.

"Hey man, what the hell—" the boy's yell was cut off when Sasuke shot forwards, a hand wrapping around the boy's throat and cutting off his air. The Uchiha lifted him off the ground by his neck; lips pulled back into a vicious snarl before he easily tossed the delinquent aside. The boy slammed into one of his friends, knocking them both to the ground in a painful heap. The other three charged forwards to attack, but Sasuke vanished from between them and their fists ended up hitting each other. A second later, one of them let out a screech as he felt a harsh grip on his wrist before it was twisted violently.

Naruto watched with wide eyes as his guardian reappeared behind the screaming boy, his glare deadly and his snarl wide to reveal the pointed teeth before he twisted his body around, bodily throwing the delinquent through the air, where he slammed into a tree and fell to the ground. Sasuke spun around, and Naruto watched as he ran straight for the remaining two, who were starting to scream in fear.

"Naruto!"

A hand suddenly clamped over his eyes while another arm wrapped around his middle, pulling him back into a warm body. He didn't struggle though, because he knew that voice.

"I-Iruka?"

"Sasuke, enough!" Kakashi's voice was loud; he was nearby. Iruka pulled Naruto back, away from the fight while Kakashi tried to calm the enraged raven before he could really kill the humans. It took a lot of effort but eventually he held him back and the teenagers ran away in fear. Sasuke was panting by the end, the anger at the boys still bubbling in his veins. But then he heard Iruka's voice, and a soft sob that could only belong to one person.

He turned, looking at Naruto with wide, unguarded eyes. Naruto had his head turned into Iruka's chest while the man rubbed his back soothingly. Sasuke took a step forward, his hand rising up, before he stopped and let it drop back to his side. Kakashi looked at the man and the boy, so far apart...yet wishing so much that they could close the distance.

_**OoOo**_

Three days of silence issued in the Uchiha household. Naruto stayed in his room. Iruka brought him food three times a day, but even then he didn't manage to stay long enough to talk to the blond. The entire family visited Sasuke's house during those days, but no one approached Naruto.

"He needs time," is what Itachi said. Jiraiya and Tsunade agreed, and everyone had little choice but to sit by and wait. But it was hard.

Sasuke had, just like his charge, locked himself in his own room. But whereas Naruto was silent and contemplative, Sasuke was a mess. He lay curled up in his bed. Clutched to his chest was a photo of Naruto when he was still just a baby, held in Sasuke's arms. The Uchiha was terrified that his Angel was going to hate him. The mere thought of Naruto wanting nothing to do with him was like a stake through the heart.

The three days were the longest three days of his life, and would later become know to everyone as the Three Days of Silence.

On the third night, Sasuke was curled up in his bed as usual, asleep for the first time in a while. But something woke him from his slumber, and he groaned a bit, turning over. There was an incessant pattering sound and...

Thunder.

He shot up in bed as it hit him. It was storming. There was a storm, and there was some heavy thunder and lightning. His first thought was Naruto. The blond had never outgrown his fear of storms and thunder, and had continued to seek comfort from Sasuke even to this day.

But now Naruto was alone in his room, and the storm was getting heavier.

Sasuke chewed on his lip, debating with himself whether it was a good idea or not. He was still scared of Naruto hating him. He almost didn't want to see Naruto ever again just to avoid seeing any hatred in those beautiful blue eyes.

Another heavy rumble echoed from the outside, and Sasuke got out of bed. It was just the two of them in the house tonight, as the others had gone home long ago when they realized that neither of them would be coming out any time soon.

Sasuke padded down the hall, stopping outside Naruto's door. His hand rested on the handle, his eyes staring at the wood nervously. There was another crack of thunder that made the house shake, and Sasuke opened the door slowly, hesitantly.

Naruto was on his bed, upright with the covers pulled up to his chin. Kyuubi was clutched in his arms as he sat with his legs up, trembling as the storm continued to rage on outside. When Sasuke stepped in, his head turned and their eyes met. Watery blue and insecure, worried onyx.

There was a tense silence between them as the rain splattered against the window. Sasuke was standing as still as a statue, just inside the room. Naruto was on his bed, legs up and head turned to face the man who raised him, who took care of him and loved him unconditionally...Who stared at him almost pleadingly, sorrowful, hopeful, but unsure…

There was another rumble of thunder, this one much lighter than all the others. But this time, Naruto pushed the covers back, left Kyuubi on the bed, and instead ran right to Sasuke. The Uchiha started a bit when he felt the blond wrap his arms around him. There was a heartbeat where Sasuke was frozen, his mouth open in shock as he realized that Naruto was hugging him, hugging him tightly in a way that he never thought to be hugged by the blonde again, before he breathed out a shaky breath and returned Naruto's hug fiercely.

"Shh, it's okay Angel," he murmured as Naruto shook in his arms. He didn't know whether he was trying to comfort the blonde from the storm or from his actions three days ago, but it didn't matter because Naruto seemed to accept it anyway. He carried the blond out of the room and back to his own, whispering soothing words and sounds to him as the thunder kept going and the blond kept shaking. He lay down in the bed, slightly propped against the pillows, and just stroked Naruto's head comfortingly.

For his part, Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat. He closed his eyes, a small tear trailing down the side of his face.

The past three days had been spent thinking about everything, from what he'd concluded by the newspaper, to what he'd overheard the family discussing outside his door. He still didn't know everything. He still only had a few broken puzzle pieces to work with when it came to the truth of his family's apparent immortality. But he realized during that time, and concluded it this very moment...

That Sasuke was, and always would be, his most precious person, regardless of whether he was human or not...and Naruto would always love him and want to stay by his side.

_**OoOo**_

Come morning, the Uchiha household was surrounded with tense air as the two inhabitants tried to wrap their head around the new twist to their relationship. Naruto had seen a part of Sasuke that the elder Uchiha never wished for him to see and there was nothing that he could do to erase the memories from his mind. There was no rewind button that he could push to fix the mess of their situation. Part of him was grateful to the fact that they had somehow moved forward. Sasuke knew he couldn't hide what he was from his charge forever. Naruto wouldn't turn eighteen years old and be completely oblivious to the fact that he and his guardian, who had taken care of him since the beginning of his days, looked to be the same age as him.

He was almost grateful to the fact that the dreaded truth was finally coming out and that everything seemed as if it would be okay. They would get through this. What Sasuke regretted though, was the way he handled the situation. He had yelled and scared Naruto off as he lashed out at the child who had every right to be curious, and nearly killed a group of delinquents right before his eyes.

So Sasuke had decided that this morning he would handle Naruto's curiosity in a gentler manner. He set Naruto's breakfast in front of him before striding gracefully to his side of the table to simply watch the boy nervously toy at his food. Blue eyes peeked at him from under blonde lashes, before they shyly dropped back down to his meal. He wanted to know, but how was he to go by asking without getting the same reaction as he had when he showed Sasuke the newspaper.

"Naruto?" His attention was immediately drawn to his guardian's intense gaze. Sasuke was suddenly too anxious to beat around the bush like they had been doing all morning. "You want to know, don't you?" He beckoned the child over and was pleased that Naruto didn't hesitate even as he reached forward to coax the boy into his lap.

"I know you saw _them_… That night…I know you saw, so why don't give me your best guess."

Naruto knew exactly what Sasuke was referring to. He had been battling in his mind on whether or not he had really seen _them, _or if it had all been his imagination. He readjusted his position on Sasuke's lap so that they were face to face, his gentle fingers resting on Sasuke's chin just below his mouth.

"Show me."

Sasuke sighed deep from within his chest; his dark eyes looked troubled, haunted. "Promise me." He didn't have to finish his sentence because his eyes translated his fears much better than words could.

_Promise me that you wont be afraid, that you won't be disgusted by what I am, that your perception of me wont change. Promise me that'll I'll still be Suke, just Suke, and you'll still be my angel. Promise me that you won't run away. _

Naruto understood his fears completely. He offered his guardian a weak smile; his blue eyes were genuine. "I promise."

A slight tug at the corner of pale lips was the closet that Sasuke could manage of a smile before his mouth opened completely, revealing a set of lethal sharp fangs. He could see the reflection in Naruto's wide blue eyes; he could hear the boy's heart picking up speed. His body went ridged as Naruto's mouth parted open to let in a deep breath of air.

_Was he going to scream? Would he cry and whimper in fear? Would he call him out for being the cold blooded killer that he was and claim him a monster? _

_Would he_…. His thoughts were interrupted as Naruto's vocal cord vibrated, disturbing the air around them in the form of sound as the beginnings of whatever it was that the blonde was about to say made its way to Sasuke's sensitive ears.

His cold heart was beating double time in anticipation for Naruto to finally, _FINALLY_ say…

"Can I feel them?"


	16. Jealousy

I got a few reviews from a couple of you asking if Orochimaru was a vampire or not. He is. Im sorry for the confusion I was just trying to jump start the plot. Thank you to again to juura99 and a few reviewers for making me get off my a** and type. And thank you to all my reviewers for the inspiration.

* * *

It was officially decided on the day of February 14 that Naruto Uchiha hated the color pink. With the exception on his beloved aunt Sakura whom he respected and cared for very much, he hated everything in reference to the loud obnoxious color, and again with the exception of his aunt, he wished to never have to set eyes on the color pink ever again. His mood was particularly sour this evening but he realized, as he looked around the brightly lit hallways of Konoha High, that he was not alone in his feelings. Many girls possessed light scowls, quite similar to his own, on their faces to show their dissatisfaction regarding the amount of attention and gifts that they had or hadn't received as the day was slowly (painfully slow if you asked Naruto) drawing to an end.

The difference between those poor girls and Naruto was the fact that he was dealing with the exact opposite of what they were going through. With a weary sigh he had to, for the 100th time that day, readjust the stuffed black duffel bag on his shoulder to rest on top of the equally stuffed book bag strap that he carried on his back. He carried not one book or binder in that book bag and there was absolutely nothing related to basketball in neither compartment of his duffel bag. He had to ditch all that to make room for all the Pink stuffed animals, Pink heart shaped containers, and Pink valentine day cards (PINK PINK PINK) that he had revived today by the many different admirers that he didn't even know he had.

Red, Naruto decided, would also be added to his list of hated colors because of its equal play on this dreaded day of February as pink. Red stuffed animals, Red heart shaped containers, and red valentine day cards littering his hall locker, his gym locker, his desk in every class period, and finding place in front of his lunch during his cafeteria period. What he hated most about the color red though, was its way of creeping up his cheeks in a fierce blush each and every time that he received a confession.

Catching a glimpse of raven hair out the corner of his eye had Naruto groaning in despair as he put one hand to the side of his face in a vain attempt to hide himself from his best friend so he could walk by undiscovered.

Haku had gotten his fair share of confessions that day as well but somehow he managed to be around Naruto during most of his so that he could tease the blonde relentlessly about all the blushing and stuttering he would do until pity was taken on him and he was left alone.

"Naruto! Hey Naruto I know you hear me!" Said blonde only walked faster at the call of his friend and he silently cursed his luck for being caught so quickly. A tap at his shoulder forced his attention to his right to see Haku smiling widely in his face and easily matching his strides. "Oh Haku! I didn't see you there." Said boy only snickered at his half assed attempt at acting. "Oh really? I was calling your name quite loudly." A small smile found its way to Naruto's lips as the two made their way outside to the bus area. He was more than ready to go home and get this retched day over with.

"Hey Naruto, isn't that one of your boyfriends over there?" Haku's childish giggles had Naruto praying for bus number 304 to hurry its way to the curb to escape his friend's torture. When it still hadn't came ten minutes later and Haku still hadn't let up he sighed and was going to bow his head in defeat until he caught a glint of light from the corner of his eye. Looking up smirked in mischief as he caught a certain someone starring their way.

"Hey isn't that Kabuto?" Haku's giggling ceased immediately at the mention of the boy that he had been crushing on since freshman year. His head snapped up to see the teen standing not too far away, leaning against his car, the sun glinting off his glasses, and starring directly his way. How it was possible to be that beautiful, Huku would never know. He was long and lean in build with medium length silver tresses that he kept in a ponytail as his signature style. His pale skin was as flawless as his bone structure and the glasses seemed to only add to his beauty. What Haku wouldn't do to be able to call Kabuto his own.

"Does my eyes deceive me? Haku are you blushing?" The raven haired boy's attention was immediately drawn to a very smug Naruto smiling at him in a way that one would think sweet little Naru was incapable of. (So evil) "Why don't I go over there and talk to him for you?"

His arm was immediately grasped in Haku's fist. "Naruto I swear if you dare-"

"- Yeeeeesh! Calm down will you? I was only going to catch my bus." Sure enough there was bus number 304 pulling up to the curve. Naruto was still grinning widely as he tried to free his arm from his friend's death grip. "For all the torture you put me through today, I would say you definitely deserved that." Haku only rolled his eyes. "Just be lucky that your bus came when it did. I was about ready to kick your ass." Naruto's loud laughter was the last thing he heard before the doors shut closed as the bus slowly pulled its way out of the lot.

Neither boy noticed Kabuto's black eyes follow the bus all the way out of the lot and around the corner until it was eventually out of sight.

It had taken Naruto quite some time to get used to the sudden appearance of his guardian's pale features right in his face the moment he walked through the door of his home.

He had been more than amazed when, at the age of fourteen, Sasuke had told him that he could hear Naruto's bus pull up at his stop plus every little foot step that he made on his walk home. Now, two years later, Naruto was used to his guardian emerging out of thin air the moment he stepped through the door. Which is why he didn't so much as bat an eye lid when he suddenly felt the weight of the heavy bags lifted from his shoulders accompanied by the familiar feel of his guardian's presence as he busied himself with the mail that he had fished out the box outside the front door.

"Yours yours yours mines yours yours." Naruto graced his guardian with a small smile as he finally looked up to distribute the mail. "Hello suke."

"Why are you home so early? No practice today? No parties or other loud, obnoxious, and reckless things you teenagers like to do these days?" Naruto scoffed as he followed Sasuke down the hallway and into their dining room, a routine that Sasuke had forced Naruto into when the blonde was fifteen years old and started neglecting his homework. He would make the blonde empty his book bag of any and all homework and make him sit there and do it in front of him while he did paperwork from the office. Now it had just become a habit. Naruto growing up equaled out to him spending less and less time with Sasuke so they grew to appreciate this time in each others company.

"No practice today in the spirit of the holiday." The way the word 'holiday' was spat from the boy's mouth had Sasuke raising one fine dark eyebrow in question. "Somebody seems a little stressed", he stated.

"Today had been hectic." With a loud and over dramatic sigh, Naruto flopped down into the nearest seat at the dinning room table. "You should make ramen for dinner to make me feel better." In all his years, the boy's puppy dog eyes had not lost a bit of its affect, and it was always hard to deny him anything he wanted when he pulled them out. Heck, it was hard to deny Naruto of anything with or without the puppy dog eyes.

The fact that Naruto was aware of the affect he had on people only made things worse, but Sasuke had learned a trick. "Not a chance, we had to have had ramen at least three times this week." He made sure to focus his attention to Naruto's nose, his cheek, his chin, anywhere but at those pleading blue eyes. Naruto, having figured his trick out ages ago, tipped his head lower trying to catch those darks eyes. "But I reallllly want some ramen Sas." He stood and moved closer to the tall raven, standing on his tiptoes and still finding himself to be short of eye level. "Look at me Sas." To say he wasn't tempted would be a understatement. By now the boy was jumping up and down while trying to maintain his kicked puppy look and it took all of Sasuke's will power not to look or laugh. "The answer is still no."

"Yeesh!" Naruto cried as he finally gave up. "Where's Uncle Tachi when you need him?" Sasuke smirked at that. Everyone in the family knew that the Uchiha brothers were the biggest suckers for those eyes, but Sasuke had a lot more training in resisting because he lived with them on a daily.

"I'm making tomato stew tonight." He laughed at the devastation on his charge's face. "I'm kidding, we're having spaghetti is that okay with you Naru?"

His face lit up at the idea of having anything related to noodles. "Okay! But until then." He walked around the table to where Sasuke had dropped his bags and dumped all the contents of the closet one onto the table and immediately dived into the first box of chocolate he saw.

"No no no." His head snapped up in horror as the box was quickly snatched out of his hand. "None of this until you've eaten." Black eyes scanned all the pink and red littering his table. "This is impressive." Shrugging Naruto grabbed the other bag and emptied that one to. A whistle was all he got in response. "I'll be back Sas, I gotta use the little men's room." The elder Uchiha didn't even look up when he replied. "Do you really need to take that box of chocolates with you to pee?" The blonde actually had the nerve to look sheepish as he dropped the box back onto the table.

Five minutes later Naruto came back only to gasp in horror at the sight of Sasuke sitting at the table going through his love confessions with interest. "Sasuke Uchiha that is a complete invasion of my privacy!" He ran around the table in a vain attempt to snatch the card away only to be restrained with one hand. Sasuke snickered at his attempt. "I don't even know why you try. Haven't you read twilight Naruto, you can't over power me." He was even more amused that Naruto kept struggling in his hold regardless. "Calm down I've already read half of them."

"And how is that supposed to calm me down." He stopped struggling when a card was thrust in front of his face. "This one is pretty explicit. Don't ever let me catch this kid around the house." Naruto would have rolled his eyes, but the sight of those lethal fangs glinting even under the low florescent lights made him wonder if Sasuke was kidding or not. After quickly scanning the note himself and blushing bright red, he was pretty sure Sasuke's threat was no joke. "Can I let go of you now?"

Naruto pouted at his lack of free will when it came to being manhandled by his guardian. "I don't know, 'can' you?" He replied sarcastically. Sasuke only laughed before letting him go and watching the blonde as he sat in the chair beside himself, grumbling about privacy all the while. Naruto grabbed a box of chocolates and dared Sasuke to tell him anything with his eyes as he plopped a sweet in his mouth. A raised brow was all he got in response.

Sasuke was much too immersed in Naruto's love life to worry about reprimanding him now. Some of the cards left him completely perplexed and he had to wonder what went on at school when he wasn't around. He knew Naruto was a virgin. It was never hard to get the boy to open up and talk to him about these things they never really had one of those father/son relationships. Sasuke could never really make himself fit the image of a father and with Naruto being only three years younger than when he had stopped aging it was hard for Naruto to look at him as one. He was more like his best friend who could boss him around at will so it was natural for the boy to feel like he could talk to him about anything.

And Sasuke was confident in believing that Naruto didn't have anything to hide from him, nothing that he'd really have to worry about. His Naruto was a good kid that he was sure of, the other kids at his school on the other hand was something to worry about.

I would really like to take you out on a date...  
Will you be my valentine...  
So hot...  
Give me a chance...  
Beautiful eyes...

Some cards were clean and some a little more explicit. He focused his attention on the boy next to him, observing as he sat in his chair playing fruit ninja on his phone intently with his tongue poking out the side of his mouth in concentration.

A smile fixed his lips as he watched on in affection. His Naruto was sweet, charming, goofy, considerate, respectful, hardworking, beautiful, smart, and maybe just a 'little' spoiled. He failed to realize that others would start to look at him differently as he grew into a young man. He knew by now that his charge wasn't at all attracted to the opposite sex. What he didn't take into consideration was the fact that Naruto's peers would know it to.

That Naruto would walk down the hallways and some guy might whistle and make lewd comments about his figure. Lithe, but toned due to the many hours dedicated to basketball training. Curved a little at the waist, but not enough to be called feminine. Long legs that would definitely catch up to Sasuke's as Naruto still had two more years to grow. His blue eyes were always stunning and gaining more knowledge as the years went on, small but sharp nose, full pink lips, and a beautiful golden mane framing his heart snapped face.

He could definitely understand why Naruto would come home with a pile of love/lust confessions strapped to his shoulders.

Once he opened his eyes to it. He could definitely see.

He tore his eyes away from the teen, who was too engrossed in his game to notice his starring, and returned his attention back to the card in his hand.

It talked of love. Of lifting the blonde off his feet and taking him far away to hold and cherish as his own forever. It was dramatic and in Sasuke's opinion, a little creepy coming from someone around sixteen years of age.

It was infuriating, the thought of anyone taking his charge away from him under any circumstances. And as Sasuke promptly excused himself from the table with the excuse of making dinner, it was burned over the gas stove without a second thought, it's ashes somewhere at the bottom of the trash bin.


	17. Seductive

This is me being a good author, updating less than a week after my last because ch16 was definetley too short and a bit of a tease. Juuara's working on 18 now and will have it to you soon enoough while I get started on 19. A special thanks to her again because her help is greately appreciated.

* * *

"Ohhh look Suke! Look! This one has seat warmers! Oh wow and a iPod connect!"

"Oh! Oh! Look at this one Sas! There has to be like six cup holders in this one!"

"Gasp! Look at this one Suke! All around surround sound system!"

Said man only followed his much excited charge around the lot as he gushed and awed over every car he saw, debating over the childish options that a teenager was expected to want in a vehicle. Sound systems, iPod and mp3 connect, but not at all concerned about safety options, or mileage.

"I don't understand why you won't just take one of my cars." The moment Naruto had come rushing through the front door with a straight A report card, the two had went through Sasuke's garage and Naruto had carefully scrutinized every car until he decided that all of Sasuke's were too fancy and that he wanted something more simple for his first car.

So here they were at the dealership picking out Naruto's first car with the dealer standing a little ways behind them having been threatend with the infamous Uchiha glare after Sasuke caught the man trying to scam his charge on his first time.

"I told you, everything that you have is too fancy and expensive. I don't want to look like one of those rich spoiled kids who flaunt their unearned money around in everyone's faces...now let's see...ohhhh wow Suke! Look at all these cup holders!"

With a sigh and shake of his head and one last warning glare the salesman, Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and left his charge to look around himself.

"Naruto come here." He could see a blonde head bounding over to him over the top of a couple of minivans until Naruto's full body came into sight. The blonde frowned when he saw the car Sasuke was standing by. "2012 Crosstour 4WD EX-L V-6", he read aloud. "That's a bit fancy Sas."

He was ignored as Sasuke simply walked around to the passenger's side and climbed inside. "It's not that fancy get in." With a sigh at his guardian's stubbornness Naruto relented and slide into the driver's seat. "You got front airbags, front side airbags, and side curtain airbags. Three point seat belts in all positions and head restraints for the front seats. You got break assist and a tire pressure monitor system. You got your...Naruto!"

Said boy didn't look to be paying any attention. "Huh! Yea yea I'm listening." One fine eyebrow raised in his direction. "I was I was. You said something about air bags right?" Sasuke sighed and started to look around for something that would keep the teen's attention.

"Look here." He reached out in front of him to activate the screen. "You have a navigation system." He leaned in close to point out the many different controls on the steering wheel. "You have Bluetooth for hands free talking that you can hook your cell phone into." His eyes flicked to the blonde to make sure he was listening, only to come face to face with those beautiful blue eyes "You're not looking Naruto." He probably didn't even notice that his voice had gotten low or that he had learned in a little closer when Naruto finally turned to pay attention to what he was saying. "You have an usb port for both your iPod and mp3 player." Or that he was breathing cold air down his charge's neck. "There's plenty of cup holders and look..." He leaned in even closer to reach the sunblock. "You even have a built in holder for your sunglasses."

He was about to even further into the blonde's space to point out the many different controls on the door ,but a knock at the driver's window made Naruto jump, his forehead crashing into Sasuke's. "O-Ouch Suke!" When blue eyes clashed with his own he was surprised to find them a little dazed. Naruto turned and practically stumbled out of the car. He smiled and shook hands with the dealer telling him get the paperwork ready. Sasuke sighed and moved to get out to and was surprised to at how far he had to lean back to return to his own seat. He hadn't been aware that he was that close. He got out and shut the door coming face to face with his image in the window. Dark eyes narrowed at the sight of his fangs glinting off the reflection of the sun. He ran his tongue over the lethal weapons , wondering why they were out in the first place. Only the smell of Naruto's blood could cause him to lose control, but he was so sure of himself by now that he never had to worry about hurting his blonde, it wasn't possible.

Climbing out the car he followed his charge and the dealer to the office, his eyes trailing Naruto in wonder until he spotted the flush on his cheeks and around his neck...right where his mouth had been...had he really been _that_ close?

He brushed his thumb over his teeth again before moving to catch up with the chatting males in front of him, catching his charge's attention again. Naruto smiled as his energy and excitement seemed to return and in one quick motion he had his arm thrown around his guardian's neck. "Thank you so much Suke!"

Then he let go and skipped the rest of the way to the office screaming, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" all the while.

Sasuke on the other hand himself rooted to the spot dumbstruck and overcome with a strong almost unbearable hunger. The feeling was so strong that he was suddenly aware of the stinging sensation of his fangs trying to peek out of his gums for the second time. He wasn't thirsty though; there was no feigning for blood outside of his control. Still, he got that feeling deep inside of him that always reminded him that he was a predator. A hunting instinct led him forward to the office in the exact direction that Naruto had taken when he went in himself. Instinct led him to sit in the seat right next to Naruto and scoot it closer till there was barely any space left between their shoes. Instinct told Sasuke that he was hungry, starving even, but it was a human instinct, and Sasuke hadn't been aware if this certain need in countless years.

_**oOoO**_

The sound of hurried footsteps coming down the stairs caught Sasuke's attention immediately as he stood over the stove with a fresh bowl of pancake batter in one hand a flipper in the other. "Sasuke Uchiha!" He turned confused eyes to the door to see Naruto up and fully dressed for the first time on a Saturday morning without having to be forced out of bed.

"Drop that batter and step away from the stove right this instant old man!" A slight twitch of pale lips told of Sasuke's rising amusement. He put the bowl down and raised both hands in the air in a show of surrender. "Did I do something wrong ?" He received a brilliant smile for playing along before Naruto pulled one hand from behind his back and dangled his new set if car keys in the air. "Grab your shoes Sas. I'm taking you out to breakfast...in my new car." He ran out of kitchen without another word, giggling madly and leaving behind a laughing raven who couldn't get enough of Naruto's new car antics.

"So?" Asked Naruto as he made a show of buckling his seat belt and checking his review mirror. "Where do you want to go?" A pale hand reached in between the crack in the middle of the seat and the door to reach his recliner. He leaned back so that he was low in his seat and spread his legs a little wider to make himself comfortable. Once that was done be looked over to his charge with a smirk on his lips. He had no clue that he looked positively _seductive_, alluring.

"Well I was in the mood for pancakes." His dark eyes followed the lump sliding down Naruto's throat as he swallowed and he somehow got the feeling that he was making the boy nervous.

"Ok then, Ihop it is."

_**oOoO**_

From the viewpoint of a random onlooker, the couple who had just walked through the double doors of the town's local Ihop, were a match made by Cupid. The way the seemingly older raven haired male opened the door for the younger blonde and pulled his seat out for him when they were showed their table. The way that they were so engrossed in their conversation that it took three coughs from the waitress to finally get their attention.

The way the raven flirted unabashedly throughout the whole meal, drawing the blonde into him until he was practically leaning across the table. When the meal was over, the elder stood and walked around the table gripping the back of the boy's chair as he leaned in to whisper an insider into his ear. They both laughed silently before he pulled the chair from the table with ease and took the other's hand in his own to help him from his seat. They made their way to the door with one arm slung around the blonde's shoulder and there was this air of possessiveness that seems to suffocate anyone around the two as they made their way out.

_**oOoO**_

"Itachi! Come on give me back my keys!" Dark eyes watched on in amusement as the blonde teen jumped up and down in a desperate attempt to try and catch his keys that was being held over his uncle's head. "Nope you're growing up too fast. First you're walking, then running, then talking, playing sports, going to school, your one year away from graduating, and now you're driving. Slow down little one your breaking your uncle's heart." Naruto growled at the teasing glint in his uncle's eyes. "Tell you what. When you're big enough to snatch these keys out of my hands, you'll be big enough to drive."

"Suuuuuuke!"

It the time that it took to blink Itachi had bent over to clutch his injured stomach that Sasuke, who had just been somewhere upstairs, had jabbed his elbow into. Not at all worried about his grunting and cursing uncle, had Naruto taken the offered keys back gleefully while Sasuke reprimanded his brother. "What have I told you about bullying my human?" He skillfully dodged a well-aimed swing at his head and snickered as he hightailed through the back door with Itachi growling and right on his trail.

The ringing of the doorbell caught Naruto's immediate attention and he ran down the hall in the opposite direction of the two elder Uchihas eager to answer it. "I got it! I got it!"

He attempted to push Neji out of the way as the man had already made his way to the door and received a raised brow at his antics. It seemed the whole family had decided to stop by today, so Tsunade had just decided to prepare a big meal for everyone in hopes of having a little family time because moments like these became less and less frequent in the household. "I got it Neji. Move move move!" Throwing all his weight onto the man did nothing to help his cause, he didn't bulge an inch. Finally the man stepped aside in bewilderment regarding the human race. Naruto simply beamed at his uncle causing the man to smile in return because there was simply no way to resist the boy's charm. "Was it really that important to you?" He walked away shaking his head still amazed, and mumbling his confusion on humans and teenagers, and something about fate.

Pleased with his victory and still smiling brilliantly, Naruto reached for the handle, opened the door, his smile dropped immediately. The sight of long blonde hair and dark blue eyes in the form of an annoying vampire called Deidara was never a pleasant sight for him. His attempt at slamming the door in the man's face was an expected fail and the next thing he knew he was hanging upside down by his legs. "Hey there little one. Haven't seen you in exactly two weeks and a day." 'Little one', his nickname given by Itachi because the man refused to accept the idea that Naruto was growing up, was immediately adopted by the elder blonde when his uncle had started dating him two years ago. As soon as Deidara had gotten used to being around him without temptation, he was an immediate target to bone crushing hugs, check pinching, and hair ruffling. Anything he could think of to get on the child's nerve.

"Help!"

Deidara just laughed at the younger blonde's desperate attempts to escape causing the boy to get louder. "Here we come Naruto!" Kiba's voice could be heard coming their way and Naruto was immediately put back on his feet just in time for Deidara to raise his hands to defend himself from the blur of brown and red coming his way. Naruto cheered his uncles on as the two ganged on his tormentor even though he could barely see what was going on. "Get em Gar get em! That's it Kibbles!" And even though Itachi could sense his mate was in trouble there wasn't much he could do to help, being busy with his equally matched brother and all.

When everyone was seated at the grand table in Tsunade's dining room ten minutes later, Naruto sat happily in between his guardian and Gaara while Itachi and Deidara glowered at the spoiled brat from where they were forced to sit five seats away on the opposite side of the blonde. They both received warning looks from Sasuke and Gaara while Kiba sat excited just hopping that one of them would at least throw their mash potatoes at the boy to start another fight. Sakura and Ino, who were firm believers that Naruto could do no wrong, had scolded and glared the two men down since Tsunade had pulled everyone apart. Sai was amused by the whole ordeal and like Kiba he hoped that another fight would break out just to get another laugh. Jiraiya was mutual about the whole situation and seemed blissfully unaware of any conflict at the moment. Tsunade busied herself with correcting Naruto of his table manners whilst Lee sat in disappointment for having missed out on all the action, Shikamaru seemed bored with the whole ordeal.

"Naruto Uchiha! Quit eating like a pig and wiped that gravy from the corner of your mouth!" Said Uchiha pouted, but dared not talk back to his granny as he reached for his napkin. It was snatched out of his view before he could touch it. He turned his head to question his guardian and was surprised to have the food wiped away from his mouth for him. Sasuke cleaned him faithfully and was a little more close than necessary, and when it was all gone he lingered a little to smile at his charge and whisper, "your welcomed", before drawing back.

There was this dazed look in his charge's eyes when he smiled back in thanks, and when he finally turned away he was surprised to see all eyes starring in their direction. Apparently Naruto was to. "What are all you leeches looking at?"

There was an immediate uproar of protest.

"What have I told you about using that word in this house?"

"Sorry granny."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

Just another normal evening spent in the Sanin house.

_**oOoO**_

"How old is he?" Naruto sighed as his guardian trailed him around him around the room breathing down his neck. "He's seventeen Sas." He made his way over to his bed side table to attach his phone to its charger, Sasuke trailed right behind him. "Where are you going?" Rolling his eyes he strolled over to his closet trying to figure out what to wear with Sasuke right on his heels. "He's taking me to go see The Amazing Spiderman." Sasuke frowned, obviously not liking that idea one bit. "You're going to the movie theater?"

Naruto was amused at the horrified look on his guardian's face. "Yes Suke what can possibly be wrong that?" He took a shirt off the hanger trying to imagine how he looked in it the last time he wore it. "Well it's dark in there Naruto!" Naruto only laughed as he turned around to push his guardian out of his room, giving him a pointed look until he budged and complied. "Out now, I have to get ready."

Sasuke frowned at the door that had been shut in his face. With a swift turn of his heals, he turned and made his way down the hall. Trotting gracefully down the stairs he turned into his living room and sat himself in the nearest available seat. He sat there for three seconds at the most before jumping back up and pacing around. He ignored the many different eyes of his male relatives as they watched him in either amusement or bewilderment.

"I'm going to guess and say that poker night is over." Sasuke's dark eyes clashed with Sai's in annoyance. "Shut up Sai."

"Honestly I don't understand why your so upset. Naruto's growing up, he's beautiful, and I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"Shikamaru he's only sixteen." The Uchiha didn't like the way those brown eyes looked at him. Analyzing him; all knowing like he knew something about Sasuke that Sasuke didn't know himself."

"I agree with Sasuke, Naruto is much too young to be sitting in dark rooms with hormonal teenage human boys."

"Thank you Neji."

"I second that, Naruto's just a baby. He needs at least another ten...fifteen years before he's mature enough to date." Something to be expected coming from Itachi with Deidara agreeing whole heartedly at his side.

"Oh come off it! Naruto needs this kind of practice now", argued Iruka.

"No Naruto definitely doesn't need this kind of_ 'practice'_ now", Kakashi argued back. "I'm with Sasuke on this one."

"I didn't mean it like that you pervert!"

Sasuke was outraged by the idea. "But that's exactly how that boy is going to think about it when he takes Naruto out tonight!"

The sound of tires pulling up quietly into the driveway hushed the room and everyone's head snapped in the direction of the front door. With a hurried look in the direction that Naruto was sure to come from in any minute, Sasuke made his way to the door.

"I'll just have to kill any of those ideas before they're planted." Everyone else looked around the room at each other. A few raised eyebrows and evil smirks later, Itachi, Gaara, Kiba, Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, Deiadara, and Sai all got up to follow. Iruka's shout of, "Oh please leave the boy alone", went ignored.

The group waited just until the boy raised his finger to ring the bell before throwing the door open and piling out on the porch forcing the boy back. He was handsome they'd give him that.

"Um hello I'm looking for Naruto." He looked nervous already.

"You know", started Sasuke, "Back in my days it was customary for the boy to get permission from the respective guardian before asking the girl/boy on a date."

"How old are you boy?" –Sai

"Um s-seventeen sir."

Don't you think thats a bit strange for you to want to take out my sixteen year old nephew?" -Sai

"No sir." Really it wasn't strange at all. Sai knew this but he'd ask anything just to see the boy sweat.

"Excuse me did you just tell me no?" -Sai

"What do you know about sex kid?" -Gaara

"S-Sex?" The boy had flushed bright red.

Gaara addressed the boy coldly. "Yes sex, I'm glad you can hear. What do you know of it?"

"Are you a virgin? Now think carefully before befor you answer that kid." -Itachi

"Umm yes. Yes sir I'm a virgin."

That one arch of an eyebrow spoke of danger that one step that Itachi took to move closer striked fear into the boy's heart.

"Did you just lie to me boy?"

"Yes..no...no sir."

"No what? No you didn't lie or no you're not a virgin?" ..."Come on kid I'm waiting."

"Do you plan on doing sex with our little Naru?" -Kiba

"What!" He had the nerve to look appalled.

"Look kid I invented the whole popcorn-in-lap trick. I know how you little boys think." -Kiba

"Take him out to the park-in-lot to make out a little. Lure our innocent little boy into the backseat." -Neji

"Enough of the sex talk before Sasuke snaps on the kid." -Deidara.

The boy's frightful eyes looked to Naruto's guardian and could practically see the man plotting his murder through his eyes.

"What do you plan to be in life kid?" -Shikamaru

"I-I don't know yet sir."

"What do you mean you don't know? How are you supposed to take care of our kid if you don't have a set plan already; you're seventeen boy." -Shikamaru

"Do you believe in sex before marriage? Answer me truthfully because you already lied to us once, wouldn't be wise to go for two" -Kakashi

"I...of course..I."

"Look it doesn't matter. I'm going to be straight forward with you. I don't like you, not now, not tomorrow, not ever. The most physical contact I want to hear about tonight is handholding and that's just me being generous. Don't kiss him, or I'll know, don't touch him anywhere below the belt, I'll know. Forget that you even know what the hell a penis is for because if it comes anywhere out of your pants before the night is over I'll know. I'll rip it off and put it ice so they can put it back on just so that I can rip it off all over again." -Sasuke.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs alerted the men to Naruto's presence. "Have him home at ten o clock. Not a second later but any time sooner would be completely acceptable, encouraged even."

The door opened.

"And it was very nice to meet you Brandon." A pale hand closed around the boy's shaking one, the grip more than too tight for comfort.

_**oOoO**_

It was 8:32 pm when Sasuke saw Brandon's car pull into his driveway from his position besides the window, right hand supporting his chin, left hand playing with the string attached to the blinds.

He got up quickly and dashed up the stairs, changed into some night gear, and laid himself under his sheets while listening quietly as Naruto turned his key into the lock and entered the house. Light footsteps made their way upstairs and instead of turning right in the direction of his own room, Naruto made a left to Sasuke's. The door creped open and Naruto peeped his head inside to see his guardian lying there, seemingly knocked out. "I know you're up." Sasuke tried his luck and kept up his pretense.

"What did you do to Brandon?" Finally those dark eyes flew open, guarded and defensive. "Nothing, why? What did he say?"

Naruto gave him a dark look as he walked further into the room at sat at the edge of the bed. "He didn't have to say anything. Its 8:30 on a Saturday night and we only made it to the part of the movie where Spiderman saved the kid from falling off the bridge before he rushed me out of the building saying it was really getting late. He acted like he was afraid to even look at me. Really Sasuke it wasn't hard to put that puzzle together."

Sasuke smiled sheepishly but it dropped when Naruto glared back. "Are you mad at me? Don't be mad."

And boy did Naruto want to be. He wanted to throw a tantrum, storm out, and give his guardian the cold shoulder for a week. It was impossible though to stay mad when Sasuke looked at him with pleading eyes as if his whole world would crash if he said yes. He sighed in resignation. "No I'm not mad at you. Besides if he can't handle you then he's not worth the trouble anyway because I'm kind of stuck with you for the rest of my life." Naruto laughed at the offended look on his guardian's face. "Sucks though, I really wanted to see that movie."

Sasuke was guilt ridden by the disappointment on his charge's face. "Hey, are there anymore showings for it tonight?" Naruto looked up hopefully. "Well it's only eight."

"Put your shoes back on."

_**oOoO**_

Naruto almost laughed at the frown on Sasuke's face as he sat watching the large screen in front of him in frustration. He had a habit of predicting every outcome of every movie that they watched so the teen banned him from ever talking until the very end and it just killed the man to not be able to say, "I told you so."

They were at the part where Emma Stone's character sat hiding in a vent from the antagonist and he could practically see the conclusion in Sasuke's dark eyes. He looked to Naruto, mouth already open and ready to spill but stopped himself at the stern look in those blue eyes.

He turned back to the screen, growling and mumbling under his breath. Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he tried to focus his attention back on the movie but found that he couldn't because he found his guardian so much more interesting to watch. Those dark eyes turned back to him, brow raised, frown on his face. "What are you smiling at?"

Smiling, when had he started smiling?" He turned to face the screen in front of him, a frown on his face as he imagined himself starring and smiling blindly like some love sick idiot.

'_Love sick'_

His face flushed, his heart started beating wildly in his chest as he finally recognized that dazed feeling that he had been experiencing lately around his guardian. His eyes were wide with horror as he watched Emma stone sit there with a similar expression as the monster passed slowly by her hiding spot.

And of course Sasuke heard his heart trying to leap out of his chest being in tuned to everything that was Naruto as he was. He leaned over closer...closer...and closer still until his lips were barely just a centimeter away from Naruto's ear.

"It's just a movie Naruto."

* * *

I highly recommed that you all go and see The Amazing Spiderman because it was definetley amazing.

Andrew Garfield (the new Peter Parker0 is just so...3


	18. Wedding Bells

There was a hushed murmur through the large hall, as well as the faint shifting of cloth. The scent of white roses filled the air, sweet and gentle to the senses, reminding everyone of what was to happen in this room.

Sasuke tried not to look too bored as he stood up at the front, his crisp black suit immaculate and his entire aura one of calm and peace. His hands rested casually in front of him, fingers linked to stop them from fidgeting. He wished he could put his hands in his pockets, honestly, but that would be a little too rude.

He could feel the eyes staring at him and let his gaze drift over to the rows and rows of pews located on his left. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he met crystal blue eyes, and he saw Naruto roll his eyes back at him, grinning widely from his seat. The blond looked absolutely spectacular in his own form-fitting black suit and white shirt, even though he had also insisted on wearing an orange tie. Sasuke had tried, he really had, to make him wear a black or, at the least, a dark blue tie. But unfortunately Naruto managed to catch him with the puppy eyes- "Grabbing my chin and making me look is cheating, Naruto,"- and the blond had won out. Next to Naruto was Kiba and Shino, the brunet muttering something to the other with a cheeky smile on his face. Jiraiya and Tsunade were there to, both looking calm and pleasant in their formal wear. Sakura and Lee were next to them, hands clasped and relaxed smiles on their faces. Neji and Gaara were behind them, both looking stoic and uninterested as usual. Ino and Sai sat beside them, the blond vampire giggling behind her hand at something Sai was whispering into her ear. Kakashi and Iruka were behind them as well; Iruka looked irritated while Kakashi just looked as smug as ever. Sasuke smirked again when he saw the silver-haired vampire's hand inch somewhere low and Iruka hissed something back in anger.

He blinked when he spotted Shikamaru and Temari at the very back; it looked like Shikamaru had fallen asleep already.

'_And the ceremony hasn't even started,_' he thought with a silent chuckle. Finally he turned his attention back to where he was standing; in front of an alter with a priest off to his right who was adjusting his robes and coughing into his aged hands. Opposite him was another man with dull red hair and chestnut eyes. He was shorter than most of the men, but something about him told you not to mess with him; an aura that said he was dangerous when crossed. He looked as if he'd much rather be somewhere else; his face was blank with boredom, and he was picking at his painted nails. His own suit was white, to match the person he was standing for.

"Making eyes at Sasori, Sasuke? I had no idea you preferred red heads."

Sasuke turned a dark scowl to the man standing before him. Itachi smirked back, standing tall and handsome in his black suit. A white rose was pinned to his chest pocket, and his hair was combed and tied back in a very neat, suave fashion.

"Shouldn't you be watching the front?" Sasuke muttered. Itachi smirked, but turned back to face the large double doors at the end of the aisle. Sasuke also faced them, silently wishing things would hurry up. It wasn't that he wasn't, you know, happy for Itachi...but weddings were never something he enjoyed; to sappy for his tastes.

Suddenly, music began to play, and Sasuke smirked when he saw Itachi straighten up even further. The gathered people turned in their seats, looking towards the opening doors. Naruto stayed facing the front, though he was looking at the old pianist with some concern. Sasuke had the feeling Naruto was worried the old lady was going to collapse over the organ.

There were little gasps and whispers, and Sasuke tore his eyes away from Naruto with some difficulty to look at the people now walking slowly towards them.

Dressed in a white suit, golden hair pinned back but for the long fringe that covered one of his eyes, the other shining a little bit with happiness and slight embarrassment, was Deidara. He was being led in slow, steady steps by a very, very small old man who was gripping his pant leg and leading him. He was holding a cane and from where he stood Sasuke could clearly hear the old vampire's grumbles about 'being too old for this shit', and he could tell Itachi was laughing to himself over it by the feint tremors running through his frame.

Deidara walked purposefully towards them, arriving and bending down to give his old grandfather a hug. The old bloodsucker just huffed, patted him on the shoulder and said 'Good luck with this brat', before shuffling over to the pews on Deidara's side, sitting next to a scowling woman and a large man.

Deidara turned, giving an apologetic shrug to Itachi and the priest for his grandfather's behaviour, before stepping up to stand next to his husband-to-be. The two clasped hands and stood before the priest as the music faded away slowly

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today-"

Sasuke couldn't really see Itachi's face from his position, but he could clearly see Deidara's. A faint blush was on his cheeks, but his grin was almost as wide as Naruto's, shining with a happiness that was reflected in his blue eyes, alongside the obvious affection. Sasuke had to admit that the man looked very good in his wedding attire. Deidara's best man, Sasori or whatever, was watching the couple with that same boredom on his face, but his lips were now upturned in the smallest of smirks.

Sasuke glanced around the hall again as the priest recited his mandatory wedding gabble, and he once more caught Naruto's eye. The boy grinned brightly at and gave an overly dramatic wink. Sasuke had to stop himself from snorting at the boy's antics, but he found that he couldn't suppress his smirk, nor the urge to give a wink back to his charge. Naruto's cheeks reddened a little, but he grinned all the same.

Sakura and Ino were dabbing at their eyes, which really just made Sasuke question their sanity; nothing had happened yet, why the hell were they getting teary eyed? Temari was still trying to wake Shikamaru up, the obvious annoyance on her face growing as he simply refused to open his eyes and watch everything. Iruka was beaming and Kakashi had relaxed in his seat, watching with interest. Kiba, whose short-attention span rivalled Naruto's, was looking up at all the decorations, nose twitching from all the smells while Shino just rubbed his arm soothingly, and perhaps a little warningly as well.

"Do you, Deidara Katsuhiko, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest looked at Deidara, who grinned wide.

"I do, un."

Sasuke saw Sasori roll his eyes at the little speech tick Deidara seemed to get whenever he was in a pressured situation, or whenever he was severely excited.

"And do you, Itachi Uchiha, take this man to be your lawfully wedded...husband?" The priest smiled awkwardly at Deidara again, but the blond just chuckled as Itachi smirked and tightened his hold on his hands.

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband," he looked at the two of them for a moment and smiled. "You may kiss the husband."

The two leant forwards, meeting in a kiss as cheers erupted around the hall. Sasuke distinctly heard Naruto give a high whistle and cheer, and he smirked a little at the blonde's enthusiasm over his uncle's wedding. As the newlyweds parted and turned, starting to walk down the aisle as everyone stood up and clapped happily, Sasuke finally tucked his hands into his pockets, a smirk on his face.

oOoO

After the wedding, everyone was heading to the reception area, and Sasuke felt that ever wonderful, ever familiar presence float up to walk beside him.

"Did you see Uncle Tachi's face?" Naruto asked with a wide grin. "I didn't know he could look so sappy!"

Sasuke chuckled a little. "Neither did I. But I only really saw Deidara, and we already know he can be the emotional cry-baby."

"Especially when you badmouth his so-called _'art'_," Naruto added under his breath, knowing Sasuke would hear him. The two chuckled as they stepped out of the church and headed down the path, following the couple and all the other guests as they headed to the special courtyard that they had booked for this occasion.

Down a gravel path enclosed by tall trees on either side that created a beautiful green canopy, through which the sunlight appeared as stars on the ground, the group walked as one, laughing and chatting before they reached the large stone courtyard.

A stage had been set up, the band already waiting for them. Tables had been placed around the edges of the courtyard, each with a small lit candle in the centre for when the sun went down. The centre of the courtyard had been cleared and cleaned to form a dance-floor, where several couples migrated. Most of the guests were a mix of co-workers and friends, family and various people that Sasuke's family knew. The entire courtyard was surrounded by trees and rose bushes in full bloom, and the faintest breeze was sifting through the air, making the leaves whisper to each other almost as joyfully as the guests.

Sasuke slunk off to the side after Naruto went trotting away to somewhere else, standing against a stone column and crossing his arms as he watched the band start to play and the couples start to dance. Itachi and Deidara were right in the centre, hands linked, Deidara's one arm around Itachi's neck as he rested his own hand on the blond's waist. The first song was a lovely waltz of some order, and the newlyweds started the first steps. They were grinning, and smirking in Itachi's case, as they danced together. Lee then bowed low before Sakura, taking her hand and leading her to the floor where the two of them started to dance as well. Soon the floor was full of people dancing together, the soft thuds of their shoes accentuating the skilful tunes the band wove through their instruments.

A laugh caught Sasuke's attention, and his eyes slid away from his brother to see Naruto had been pulled into a dance by Kiba, the two of them missing the steps of the waltz entirely, but laughing and having fun either way. He squashed down the strong urge to go over and take Kiba's place, instead watching Naruto have fun with a smile.

"Why don't you ask him to dance?"

He turned to look at Gaara, who was standing in a similar fashion with his arms crossed. Jade green eyes stared at him impassively, the hint of a smirk on pale lips. Sasuke raised a brow at him in question.

"He's having fun with Kiba."

"He'd probably have more fun with you," Gaara retorted, that ghost of a smirk flashing brighter for a brief moment. Sasuke's brows furrowed into a glare.

"What're you getting at?" he snapped. It wasn't like Gaara to make that sort of comment without having a hidden meaning. But to his annoyance the red head only smirked and waved, gliding away from him and over to Neji, who was also smirking in Sasuke's direction.

The Uchiha glared at them as they entered the dance floor too, his lips pulling into a frown. He didn't like how they were acting; as if there was some secret he wasn't being let in on. It reminded him of Shikamaru's analyzing gaze a few weeks ago. His fists clenched a little tighter, stomach twisting and a familiar tingling on his lips. That same hunger from before was lingering in his body, faint but there.

Someone tapped his arm and he turned again, blinking when he came face to face with Naruto.

"You okay 'Suke?" he asked, blinking concerned eyes at him. "You didn't even notice me coming over..." he trailed off, rubbing his arm. Sasuke shook his head, brushing aside his irritation at his family and focusing on the blond.

"Hn. I'm fine," he said reassuringly. He glanced behind the blond, seeing Kiba was now dancing with Shino-if one could call that dancing anyway- and he looked back at Naruto in question. "You're not dancing anymore?"

Naruto laughed, linking his hands behind his head. "Shino cut in, saying he needed to teach Kiba the moves before he could actually dance. Anyway...what about you? Aren't you gonna dance?" There was an imploring look in blue eyes, but Sasuke's gaze was too focused on Naruto's lips for some reason, and he didn't see it.

Sasuke shrugged after a second. "Isn't anyone over there I'd like to dance with," he muttered absently, eyes still fixed on Naruto's face. Naruto hummed, also looking out over the floor. The sun was starting to sink at last, the air filled with a warm glow. The rays of light slid across the courtyard, and a bright halo seemed to engulf Deidara and Itachi as they danced. The two truly looked happy and content as they slowly spun in a circle, the light shining off of Deidara's hair and making Itachi's eyes look so warm.

"Well..."

Sasuke turned back to Naruto, surprised to see he was now fidgeting with the sleeve of his suit. His eyes were avoiding Sasuke's as well.

"...W-would you dance with me then?" he asked timidly, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning sheepishly as his cheeks flushed. Sasuke blinked very slowly. Naruto shuffled his feet, and for a brief moment Sasuke was reminded of when Naruto was still a small toddler, holding his arms up to him and calling for him in a garble of baby noises. But the image then faded, replaced with the present, and he saw his loveable blond standing there before him, still shorter, yet still so much closer to his height than ever before. Blue eyes hadn't lost their shine over the years, still wide and innocent and loving. The smile was broader, more mature, yet it still made his heart want to melt and his stomach flutter in happiness. And yet, it was also so _different_; a different type of melting, a different type of happiness; a different type of affection. And yet he didn't know what type it was.

His smirk faded to a smile and he pushed away from the wall, taking Naruto's hand. Naruto grinned again, following Sasuke onto the floor where they stared to dance. Automatically, Sasuke's hand was on his waist and his was on Sasuke's shoulders. It was only after they began to dance that Naruto took notice.

"Wait, why do I have to be the girl?" he protested. Sasuke snorted.

"Please Naruto," he drawled, giving the blond a teasing look. "We all know who wears the pants in this relationship."

Naruto pouted at him for the jab, looking upwards and mocking him in a low voice. "Blah blah, I have fangs so I'm all badass and shit," he muttered.

"Language," Sasuke said out of reflex, but he was smirking as they continued to dance, their bodies much closer together than needed.

As the songs switched and the couples on the floor changed as some went to sit, others came to dance, the sun continued to fall in the sky until the light of the stars could be seen overhead. Crickets joined into the music and the breeze died down to a very soft breath against everyone's cheeks. The moon was high in the sky, but the faint glow of the candles turned the silvery glow into a golden hue that caressed everyone's features. The wedding cake was an amazing moment, especially when Deidara decided to be cheeky and pulled the fork away every time Itachi tried to take a bite. Eventually, he put the cake into his own mouth with a triumphant, cheeky grin that Itachi wiped off with a solid kiss.

Food was served on a buffet table that was set up, and the faint clinks of knives and forks joined in the gentle cacophony of the evening. People talked and laughed, congratulated the two grooms, conversed and all around had a very fun time.

Throughout it all, Sasuke and Naruto were side by side, whether they were dancing or Naruto was trying to make Sasuke eat some cake. When the blond found the buffet table, Sasuke was seen stealing his plate and getting rid of half the snacks loaded there, scolding the blond about bad eating habits as he did so. They sat at a table together, Naruto eating his food and Sasuke simply picking at his plate with a smirk. Earlier, in the last rays of the sunlight, Naruto had been talking when from the surrounding forests, a butterfly had fluttered out. Sasuke had watched with wide eyes as the insect landed right on Naruto's nose, stunning the blond into silence as his eyes crossed in an attempt to see it.

The scene was familiar to Sasuke somehow, and another burst of affection spread through his body as Naruto's lips twisted into a frown.

"Is it still there? I can't see it!"

Sasuke snickered a little before leaning across the table. When his nose was inches from the butterfly, and Naruto was staring at him, he gently blew out a breath that fanned over the blonde's face. The butterfly twitched and took flight, but the two of them remained staring at each other for a second longer before they both turned to watch as it vanished up into the tree tops.

Now, they were back on the dance floor, the night truly falling over them. The songs were a little more upbeat, letting them actually move instead of the slow waltzes that they had to follow.

Everyone was having a blast, the laughter increasing. Sasuke spotted Itachi and Deidara sitting at a table just off to the side, hands clasped together as they spoke to each other, smiles on their faces. Then they leant forwards for a kiss, and Sasuke pulled his eyes away. He faced Naruto again, but found his eyes had looked at the shorter blonde's lips automatically. He shook himself out of it, trying to focus on Naruto's entire face. Shining blue eyes caught his, and Sasuke felt like air was getting harder to suck in.

'_What is this feeling?_' he wondered as the night wore on and the feelings persisted every time he and Naruto made eye contact. Eventually, it was time for the guests to leave as a small crew began to clear up the area.

Itachi and Deidara headed to their new home, with everyone else waving to their car and shouting last minute congratulations. Sasuke saw Naruto yawning out of the corner of his eyes and smirked.

"Ready to go home?" he asked and Naruto nodded eagerly, leading the way to the parking lot. As per the blonde's insistence, they had driven here in Naruto's car. Despite looking tired, he insisted that he would be okay to drive, and Sasuke dutifully sat in the front seat, arms crossed and waiting.

The ride home was done in relative silence, with Naruto being too tired to hold up more than a light conversation about how happy the new couple would be. When they got home, Sasuke ushered the exhausted boy to his room, helping him out of his suit. He refused to acknowledge that his hands may have lingered on Naruto's shoulders and arms a little longer than they should have. Naruto was too tired to notice anything other than how comfortable his bed was, and so with a dazed goodnight, he climbed into bed. Sasuke watched as he slowly fell asleep, arms crossed over his chest. When Naruto's soft snores were the only sound left apart from his steady heartbeat, Sasuke leant down. He ran his hands through Naruto's golden hair, a smile on his lips.

"...Goodnight, angel."

And somehow, the familiar term of endearment seemed to hold a whole new meaning, but Sasuke still wasn't one hundred percent sure what it was.

oOoO

It was days after the wedding, when Tsunade sent through a collection of photo's that had been taken to everyone in the family, that Sasuke was struck with an epiphany.

Naruto was at school, Sasuke didn't have to go into the office today. He was sitting in the kitchen, the envelope of pictures Tsunade had sent opened with ease. He started to look through the pictures, smirking at some, downright chuckling at others.

Whoever the photographer was, they were good.

One photo had caught Kiba in the middle of dancing with Shino, but it was timed so perfectly that he looked like he was falling over and dragging his mate with him. Another picture showed Sakura and Lee in mid spin, her hair flying out and his grin almost causing a glare on the camera lens.

Further and further, he saw each of their family members in pictures until finally spotting one of Itachi and Deidara as they were dancing. Peering at it, he had to admit that the two of them really did complement each other well. Deidara, despite being a vampire, was bright and eager with an outgoing personality that made him stand out in any crowd even without his vampire-beauty. Meanwhile Itachi was like a living shadow, looming over everyone in height and in pure aura. He was cunning and sly, had a wicked sense of humour and was intimidating. Yet the two of them, despite being opposites, fitted together like puzzle pieces.

Sasuke smiled again as he studied the photo before he glanced at the next one.

He froze.

It was a picture of him and Naruto during one of the waltzes, their position very similar to Itachi and Deidara's...but that's not all that was similar.

He stared at the image of them together, seeing how they fit in each other's arms, and how Naruto's bright smile seemed to wrap around and encourage the smirk on his own face. Naruto's eyes were wide, bright and glowing with joy and something else. Something that made Sasuke's stomach flutter violently. He looked at himself, seeing how relaxed he was, how his grip on Naruto's hand and waist was tight and gentle and so very possessive.

That sensation he had been feeling increased as he compared the images, compared the situations...

And he gasped, the photo's slipping from his fingers and landing side by side on the table top. Sasuke could only stare at them, the sudden realization he'd just felt washing over him and turning everything in his head upside down.

The reason he'd been feeling this way, the reason for the fluttering and the hunger and the insatiable need to be close was all because...because...

"I'm in love with Naruto."

* * *

Juura99: I hope everyone's enjoying the story, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ I tried to describe things as best as I could! (^_^)


	19. Naruto Namikaze

**_oOoO_**

Dark eyes appraised the grinning blonde at his door; one delicate brow raised in confusion. As the two stared each other down, one grinning and one frowning until those dark eyes moved past the boy to the wall clock above his head.

1:09

"What are you doing here?" Naruto rolled his eyes at his guardian's lack of enthusiasm for what was supposed to be a great surprise. "Surprise!" He smiled even brighter and opened his arms wide to bare himself to the man in front of him as if his presence was some kind of gift. A second brow went to join the first at Sasuke's hair line and he repeated his question again in case Naruto didn't hear him the first time. "What are you doing here?" Naruto's smile morphed into a spoiled pout because he didn't feel very special due Sasuke's apathetic attitude. He had expected a huge grin to come along with Sasuke's question and a little more excitement in the man's voice "I got out school early today you jerk."

Dark eyes stalked the teen's every move as he made his way to Sasuke's desk to sit himself in the chair opposite to Sasuke's own. If he had a heart then it would be beating double time and multiplying with every step closer that Naruto made towards him. The want that he bottled inside for his charge was something out of this world and he had yet to know what to do with it. "I figured that you were suffering of boredom so I decided to visit you at work to brighten your day a little and this is how you repay me."

His heart melted away along with his stoic demeanor almost instantly. That was his Naruto always so sweet and considerate. Blue eyes lit up when Sasuke's face relaxed into something more gentle; eyes warm and soft, smile small but serene as they watched Naruto's smile return full force. "Well I didn't take my lunch break earlier. You want to get outta here for a while?" He couldn't help but laugh as Naruto shot out of his seat the second the words left his mouth. "Yea! Let's go play ball at that court on West Boulevard."

He push his chair in and led the way out of the office and into the hall with Sasuke on his heels. "You want me to play ball...in my suit?" Naruto stopped on his journey to the elevator to turn and appraise his guardian from head to toe. He wore his usual duck but hair style, his long bangs framing his face and complimenting the all black Armani suit clinging to his lean but muscular build. The outfit was completed by black dress shoes giving Sasuke his professional elegant look to add an image of importance to his already intimidating features. He looked like one of those holier-than-thou, ruthless, and powerful men in society who couldn't walk out the house without hoards of people trying to kiss his ass, but damn if Sasuke didn't look good. He turned away quickly so that Sasuke couldn't see the flush spreading across his cheeks.

"What does it matter? You don't sweat anyway." Sasuke thought about it for a bit, a contemplative look on his face, before shrugging as he began walking to the elevator again. "Yea, I guess you're right." They stood waiting at the elevator chatting, smiling, and laughing together at their own little insiders as the numbers above the doors slowly lit up closer and closer as it sped its way up to their floor. The 'ding' signal of the elevator's arrival caught both of their attention and for some reason they both stood up straight and tall as if they had to present themselves to whomever was on the other side of those doors professionally.

They opened slowly and Naruto, being Naruto, went straight on in without considering that other people might have to walk out. The loud "oompf" that the boy sounded just as he crashed into a solid figure and rebounded to the ground, had Sasuke immediately on guard and his temper was boiling in irritation. A million insults and threats were stirring in his mind as he prepared to tell whoever it was that hurt his charge off, but helping Naruto came first though. He went to extend an arm to the embarrassed teen on the ground but found himself beaten to it.

Blue eyes slowly moved up long legs and a lean torso until they rested on the face of the man that he had crashed into. The paleface face, long raven hair, and wicked eyes look very familiar to him but a name didn't come with the image so Naruto figured that he might have just seen the man around the office once or twice. He took the offered hand and almost shivered at how cold it was. His eyes narrowed as the man pulled him up so that they were almost face to face. He was beautiful, perfect even and Naruto had been around vampires all his life so he knew one when he saw one and the man in front of him was definitely not a part of the human species.

He could feel Sasuke stiff as a board to his left and knew the man enough to tell that his guardian was very uncomfortable with him being too close. Which meant that this man didn't practice the same vegetarian diet as his family and if Naruto didn't let go of that hand soon Sasuke was one hundred percent certain to snap. With an awkward, embarrassed, and apologetic smile Naruto let go of that hand while trying not to seem too rude about. "Forgive me; I guess I should've figured someone might have wanted to get off on this floor just as much as I wanted to get off of it myself." He tried to lighten the tension in his guardian's shoulder with a joke but it didn't seem to work a bit. The man in front of him though, seemed to have found his attempt to be quite amusing if the deep rumble in his chest was anything to go by. "No forgive me it's only polite for both sides to wait before rushing in and out of an elevator. You would think that someone of my nature would be more aware of their surroundings."

Blue eyes widened at the obvious punt. The man was throwing his inhumanity around so carelessly; something Naruto wasn't used to as his family was always so uptight about it. Not only that but Naruto felt some kind of weird thrill knowing that the man knew that he knew what he was. That was to be expected though because this man had to know that his whole family were all vampires and that, with Naruto being sixteen he should already be aware.

Naruto was somewhat amused by this man and it must have shown on his face because he received as smile before those wicked eyes left his own to scan his body from head to toe. There was something in those eyes that let him know that he wasn't being checked out, but studied, but still he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Once done, eye contact was reestablished, and there was something akin to familiarity and sureness alight in those cat-like orbs that made Naruto feel as if the man had struck gold with a sudden realization. "Namikaze." The name was practically hissed in something that Naruto could only describe as delight. He would have brushed it off as a mistake but the way that Sasuke's head snapped towards the man in something akin to disbelief made him think differently.

The next thing he knew Sasuke was growling in his ear (and he was a bit exasperated with himself at the blush that the act had aroused) and dragging him off by his arm towards the stairs as the doors to the elevator had already closed. Apparently Sasuke wanted him out of there now and wasn't willing to wait for the next stop. Ebony eyes turned to glare at the man in angry suspicion. They looked troubled, threatening, concerned, and...fearful.

The way that the stranger stared back though had Naruto even more on edge. He looked victorious and teasing. Almost as if he was trying to tell Sasuke, "I know what you did." Then Naruto found those eyes back on him and they softened into something more gentle. Naruto didn't know what to think when a hand was raised and waved in his direction but he waved backanyway as to not seem rude. The delighted grin that he got in return confused him to no end. What was it that he was being left out on?

The sound of the stairway door being slammed open was his only warning before he found himself strapped onto Sasuke's back as he the man took off down the stairs with a speed that the human mind was unable to comprehend. In an instant they were at the bottom of the stairs and he was barely even aware that he was being dragged out of the building as the run had left him a little disoriented.

Again, he wasn't even aware of Sasuke fishing his keys out of his own pockets, and didn't really come around until they were pulling out of the lot in his car and heading in an opposite direction of the basketball court that they had planned on going to. "Suke?"

"..."

His nose wrinkled in agitation when said man seemed bent on ignoring him. "Suke?"

"..."

"Sasuke!"

"Shh."

Naruto was taken aback. "Don't you 'shh' me Sasuke! What the hell was that about? Who was that man?"

"..."

"Sasuke! Who is Namikaze?"

That seemed to catch his attention immediately. Wide black eyes snapped in his direction pleading with him silently to drop the subject completely. His anger melted instantly at seeing his hero so unguarded. "Sasuke?" His tone was so much more gentle now that he could see that the elder Uchiha was troubled. He decided to avoid any mentioning of the situation ...for now. "Where are we going Sas?"

The elder Uchiha seemed to appreciate the change in subject and grabbed at the chance for a distraction immediately. "Anywhere you want." Naruto stopped to think for a while. "We can just go and chill." He gasped in surprise as Sasuke threw him into the door as he made a sharp U turn knowing exactly where Naruto wanted to go when he said 'chill'.

Fifteen minutes later they had parked into their own driveway leaving Naruto confused as home wasn't the place he had in mind. Before he could even touch his seatbelt, Sasuke had climbed out of the car and around to his side, opening his door pulling him from his seat impatiently when he finally freed himself. "Get on my back." Naruto wanted to question him on his odd behavior but decided that Sasuke wasn't exactly in his right mind at this point so he did what he was told anyway.

It was always a thrilling experience to ride with his guardian as he ran at impossible speeds because it was so unreal and he was always so happy that Sasuke trusted him enough to share the feeling with him. He wanted it to last longer. He wanted to rest his chin on his shoulder and watch the world run by him in a blur, but of course it wasn't possible to for anything to last long when Sasuke's speed was evolved.

When they finally stopped Naruto found himself standing in the middle of the beautiful meadow not too far from Tsunade's back yard. He finally understood why Sasuke decided to come here on foot. He wanted privacy and knew that he wouldn't have found it if they had pulled the car into the driveway. He gasped in surprise when Sasuke was moving yet again without warning having a hard time believing that the man didn't find his choke hold around his neck the least bit uncomfortable as he took one great big leap into the nearest tree.

He sat Naruto down on a stump before sitting next to him after a moment of seeming unsure about himself. For a while no one spoke. Blue eyes took in the beautiful flowers surrounding the small lake a little ways off the middle of the meadow. He lingered on the orange tulips a little before losing himself in the way that the sun seemed to glitter in the sparkling blue water.

Being so immersed in the beautiful image below him made him was unaware of the dark eyes watching him just as intently. It almost seemed as if Sasuke was savoring the sight of him like he was sure to disappear from his life any day now. His emotions raged inside of him as the previous events ran havoc through his mind. The name Namikaze should never have been spoken ever in the United States let along around him and even more so; that name should never have been spoken into Naruto's ears.

It was supposed to be simple. Take the child with him to the US because no one would even think to look for him anywhere outside of Japan. How Orochimaru of all people knew the name was a mystery in itself. How he knew to associate the name to Naruto was beside him.

And Naruto would want to know. The youngest Uchiha was a curious person by nature, he would definitely find out. Just like he had found out about Sasuke being inhuman; he would find oh about his parents, about the murder, he was too smart not to put two and two together. He would hate him, despise him, he would want nothing to do with him. He would leave and never come back. He would break Sasuke's heart with hate words and break it all over again every morning when Sasuke would have to wake up to an empty house knowing that Naruto's presence would never lighten and give it warmth ever again. There was no light, no sun, warmth, no living without his angel. Naruto would ruin him completely.

"Naruto."

Blue eyes looked to him in question and then surprise when he found himself being pulled into gentle arms. "Naruto Naruto Naruto."

"Sasuke?" He had no idea what was going but whatever the situation was it was starting to scare him. He had no idea why his guardian sounded so broken and afraid, but it broke his heart and made him worry. There was no fighting the wetness in his eyes as they began to fill with worried and confused tears. "Suke? We're okay right? Everything's ok?"

"I love you so much Naruto. You know that right? You are my whole world." He just felt the need to say something, anything to assure that Naruto knew that he loved him to no ends. Because maybe, just maybe, when Naruto learned of the monster that Sasuke truly was and it came down to the question of forgiveness; maybe just maybe the boy would say yes.

Naruto opened his mouth to respond but it seemed Sasuke wasn't really digging for an answer because he just kept on whispering endearing words into his ear without pause.

There was this sickening churning feeling like someone was insistently trying to flush his stomach; the contents rising up to his throat and making him want to puke, that Naruto was experiencing because he feared change. All his life he had experienced consistence and stability. Same house, same best friend, and a family that looked and acted the exact same since the moment he laid eyes on them.

So when he sat there in Sasuke's embrace, listening to man practically begging him to understand his undying love as if there was something about the whole encounter at the office that could change their lives for good, it scared him to no end.

"We're going to be okay Sas." This time he said it with conviction. Because Sasuke's actions told him that he was just as, or maybe even more afraid than Naruto himself. Sasuke had always protected him. He'd stood by his side through Naruto's worst, and calmed him through all of his fears. It was his turn to protect Sasuke.

"We'll be okay no matter what."

Sasuke only wished that he could believe him.

_**oOoO**_

Naruto was curious, maybe even a little suspicious. That Sasuke was more than a little sure of. Not that he didn't have every right to be and Sasuke had to curse himself again, (he'd lost count on how many times he done just that) for his panicked reaction. Had he just played it off cool then Naruto wouldn't be so suspicious. He wouldn't keep throwing Sasuke worried, sad, and sometimes pitying glances when he'd see him around the house. Even if those were rare times as the man had seemed bent on avoiding his charge in case he wanted to ask questions.

He'd even gone as far as to waking up an hour earlier every morning to escape breakfast with the boy which was pretty pathetic in itself. What was even more pathetic though was the way his eyes widened when he heard Naruto coming down the stairs and making his way into the kitchen in the middle of Sasuke making breakfast. It was sad how his dark eyes darted around in search of an escape, but a glance at the food cooking on the stove told him that there was absolutely none less he wanted to burn his house down.

He turned to see Naruto standing at the door and staring at him with a raised brow. He couldn't bear the tight feeling in his chest aroused by the hurt floating around in those accusing blue eyes so he turned his gaze back to stove pretending to be intent on not burning the waffles in the skillet. "You're up early." He could practically feel those eyes shooting daggers into his back and piercing his heart because he knew he was hurting Naruto with his obvious attempts at dodging his charge. They lived under the same roof; it was way too obvious.

"I could say the same to you, but it seems that this has become your usual routine for the past week."

"..."

"It sucks you know. Waking up to an empty house and eating a cold breakfast alone."

"..."

"Knowing that your guardian is spending extra hours at the office in hopes that you would be asleep by the time he got home."

The handle on the skillet crumbled under the pressure of Sasuke's fisted palm. It killed him to hear the crack in Naruto's voice. He didn't dare turn around to face the tears he knew would come with it. "Naruto. I haven't been avoi-"

"-Liar!"

He turned immediately at the shout only to come face to face with the back of his charge as the boy stormed out of the kitchen. Ten seconds later the sound of the front door slamming assaulted his sensitive ears and he had to wonder if his heart could take any more of the shattering that Orochimaru had put it through the past week.

If only he hadn't reacted so strongly ...to a name.

Hindsight was a bitch.

_**oOoO**_

The feeling of his teeth digging insistently into his bottom lip did absolutely nothing to ease the churning in his stomach because Naruto had always been one of those people who let his nerves get the best of him. That was the exact reason why he found himself in his school's library during his study hall period; having convinced himself into coming here with the legitimate excuse of needing to study for his up and coming exit finals. The pressure of walking around his home every day with Sasuke either avoiding him or staring at him as if he might disappear had his nerves going haywire with worry and concern. Still he couldn't help but feel as if he was betraying his guardian as he stood starring at the blank screen of the computer sitting five feet in front of him. He fidgeted with his hands; wringing them together as he gnawed on his bottom lip trying to talk himself out of it, begging himself to just let it go. He couldn't help but to feel like he was fourteen again. Standing in the public library doing a search on his family, digging for something he had no business digging for, but not expecting to find something so big it held the capacity to ruin his family completely. The expression 'don't going looking for trouble because you're bound to find it' ran through his mind and again he tried to convince himself to simply let it be, but he had come here on a mission, and he knew himself well enough to know that walking out now would do nothing but starve his curiosity, and that he would only find himself back here biting his lip and wringing his hands all over again. He had been putting this off for a whole week; nothing would ease his suspicions but answers that Sasuke seemed unwilling to give.

With that thought in mind, he sat himself down at the desk determinedly and wiggled the mouse to awaken the screen before navigating his way into internet explore. He ignored the angel on his shoulder that yelled the word 'traitor' into his ear with some difficulty, but pushed on still and begun typing.

'Namikaze'

All he ended up getting out of that search was a brief lesson in Japanese history of the Namikaze ships built in 1918 to serve Japan in world war two. He breathed a sigh of relief and attempted to control the frantic beating of his heart as he had been expecting the worse. Blue eyes rolled to the ceiling in thought as he grew more confident in what he was doing. His fingers set to work on the keyboard as he tried the search again.

Whoever this Namikaze guy was he had to have some type of relation to himself if the familiarity in the stranger's eyes was anything to go by so he added his own name into the search and was excited to see more results. He perked up a bit when he ran down a few familiar articles of himself in reference to basketball; not really surprised see them because Naruto wasn't at all a popular name and Google wasn't really reliable for relevance and had completely disregarded the fact that he had also typed 'Namikaze'. He chuckled when he came across his Facebook and twitter account before navigating to advanced search to go by relevance. Blue eyes narrowed as he scrolled through more irrelevant searches, he contemplated giving up completely until the name 'Naruto Namikaze' caught his eye.

He clicked on it immediately but frowned when his eyes landed on an article written completely in Japanese. He scrolled all the way to the bottom in hopes of a link to a translation but found a picture instead. His whole body stilled in shock and confusion as he starred at the image of a little baby boy wrapped tightly in a baby blue blanket, his sky blue eyes alight with an eagerness to explore a new world, his sunshine locks framing chubby cheeks and tanned skin. "Thats me." He whispered as if he were afraid someone might hear and learn of his new found secret before he could even learn what to do with it. He returned his hand to the mouse; eager to find more. A cold pale hand suddenly slide over his own from behind and be nearly jumped two feet into the air in surprised.

He looked behind him only to come face to face with black eyes and grey hair. It was the first time that Naruto had found himself this close to Kabuto and maybe that's why he didn't catch it at first, but now it was painfully obvious. He stiffened in his seat and could hear his own heartbeat in his ears when he realized that they were completely alone. "Shhhh. I'm not going to hurt you Naruto." Said boy only eyed him in distrust but he made sure to stay completely still as he was sure the vampire was cautious of his every move. Black eyes flicked to the computer screen for only a second before eyeing the blonde again with a raised brow.

"You came here for information right?" He studied the blonde carefully, fully aware that he was making him uncomfortable as he leaned in even closer into the boy's space. "Would you like to know more?"

_**oOoO**_

Sasuke had walked through his front door later that evening to the sight of Naruto snatching his car keys off the coffee table in an obvious rush to get out of the house. When blue eyes caught him standing in the doorway they looked shocked. Not an 'oh look who actually managed to beat the sun home' shocked, but an 'I just got caught in the middle of doing something I shouldn't' shocked. "Y-you're home!" Dark eyes narrowed in suspicion at the ergency in his voice as the elder Uchiha dropped his keys on the small two legged kingwood table sitting by the front door.

"Hn. That I am...but it seems you were just leaving."

"Well I'm very much tired of having to spend all of my time alone in this house." Naruto almost felt guilty for the wince that burdened his guardian's eyes as he was reminded of their argument from this morning. "So I'm going to go and hang out with Haku"

_**Lie**_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed until they were practically touching as he caught the change in rhythm of Naruto's heartbeat.

_**He had lied. **_

"Well do you have to go now? I was wondering if we could talk... We really...really need to talk." Naruto's jaw clenched in restrained fury as he averted his gaze to an interesting pattern in the hardwood floor.

"I've been trying to talk to you all week."

"Yes I know that but I-" His sentence was cut short when he felt Naruto brush past his shoulder and stop at the door with his hands on the knob. "Naruto."

"Whats worse is that I don't even understand why." The second time today that Sasuke had to live with the knowledge that he was responsible for the broken pitch in Naruto's voice.

He rested his hand on top of Naruto's own; silently begging that he'd stay. "It's not fair I know and I'm so sorry. I want to explain and if you would just stay I'll try." The idea of an explanation piped Naruto's interest immediately.

He nodded his head slowly, that golden halo swaying as he turned to face his guardian. "Okay...Okay. Tell me what you know about the name Namikaze." Sasuke's jaw locked and troubled emotions flooded his midnight eyes almost instantly.

"Sasuke?" He moved closer. "Sasuke? That's my parents' last name isn't it? Sasuke?"

Just how much did he know?

"Naruto Namikaze. That's my name isn't it Suke?" A shadow fell across Sasuke's face, his voice dark, low, and almost threatening. "Your name...is Naruto _**Uchiha**_."

"..."

"..."

"Then talk."

As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't bring himself to open his mouth and utter those devastating words. As much as he wanted to rip the truth from his chest he couldn't even began to think of how to start a confession that big. How do you tell the one that you loved more than life that you killed his parents before he could even get a chance to know them. How do you tell him that the whole reason for it all had been because if his own alluring scent and not expect for him to blame you both for the tragedy that left him an orphan.

Truth was, Sasuke had absolutely no clue. Even more so, he couldn't bring himself to utter the words that he knew would drive his whole world out if his life completely. So it was with that reluctance that he had to watch Naruto turn his back on him for the third time that day and walk out of the door.


	20. Revelations

_**Chapter 20**_

Naruto grimaced in disgust when he had to remove his hands, one at a time, from the steering wheel to swipe them against his pants leg in an attempt dry them of the sweat that had been gathering there the moment he had entered his car. Nervous was an understatement, apprehensive was an insult, and anxious was a belittlement when trying to describe the churning feeling of dread in his gut.

He sat parked outside of an apartment complex about a twenty minute drive away from home and he couldn't help but feel as if he were standing in that library again, but instead of staring intently at an innocent computer screen, he sat watching a lone figure approach his car through the transparency of his windshield. He drew in a long deep breath and let it out rather dramatically before turning the keys out of the ignition and freeing himself from his seatbelt.

The door was opened for him and he stepped out of the car slowly, carefully weighing his every move in an obvious show of distrust for the teen in his company. "Kabuto," He greeted the boy politely. He had absolutely no control of the frantic beating of his heart as Kabuto led him through the complex by a hand splayed across his back. "I am not going to hurt you Naruto. Rest assured, not a single strand of hair will be harmed on that head of yours. I simply wish to help you get the answers you seek."

"How do you know anything about me? Who are you really?" The sound of Kabuto fumbling with his keys alerted Naruto of the fact that they were nearing the apartment and soon enough the two had stopped in front a maroon painted door that the elder teen busied himself in opening. "I don't know anything about you. I just happen to know the man with all the answers." Naruto was left with no room to question his confusions as he was being pushed, however gently, inside the door.

Any thoughts of taking his time to study the place, especially if he ever decided that he needed to find the quickest escape, fled his mind at the sight of a lone figure sitting on Kabuto's couch. Wicked eyes regarded him in delight from their owner's position on the couch sitting in the middle of the spacious living room facing the wall adjacent to where he stood and on his left. The same man who had caused all of these confused feelings to stir within him a week ago at his guardians office sat there, right there in front of him, and this time there was no Sasuke there to drag him off, make him feel safe, to protect him.

The fear must have shown in his expression because the next thing he knew, Kabuto was rubbing soothing circles into his back in an obvious attempt to calm him down and maybe to apologize for what Naruto saw as betrayal. A scathing glare that the elder teen received from the unexpected guest had him ripping his hand away immediately as if he'd been burned. Naruto on the other hand experienced this horrible feeling of his heart trying to leap out of his chest, his whole body was shaking, and he realized that he had never been so afraid in his life.

Slowly the man raised himself from his position on the couch and in an obvious attempt to not scare the blond any further, he walk slowly towards him until they were face to face.

Too close.

A pale hand raised itself until long fingers were running through Naruto's hair and cat-like eyes ran up and down the boy's body and this time Naruto knew that he wasn't being studied, but check out. He felt cold, sick, and dirty in recognition of the lust swimming in those eyes, but he realized now that he was in no immediate danger of being harmed because there was also affection swimming in those eyes and in the way that the man tucked a blond lock behind his ear. It gave him the courage to finally open his mouth. "Who are you?"

"Of course how rude of me we didn't get the chance to be introduced properly a week ago but my name is Orochimaru." A finger traced the curve of his jaw tenderly before a cold hand cupped the entire side of his face. Orochimaru ignored the flinch that his affectionate touch aroused and used his other hand to gently coax the boy into sitting on the couch. Instead of sitting down beside him, he sat on the coffee table so that they could sit face to face and he could stare into those amazing blue eyes. Naruto swallowed when he realized that this man held some kind of fascination with him that bordered the line of affection and maybe even love.

What had he gotten himself into?

"O-Okay...Orochimaru. Who am I then?" Said man could almost feel his heart breaking at the sadness and confusion swimming in those beautiful orbs and cursed that damned Uchiha a hundred times for the boy's fate. "You're Naruto Namikaze born to Minato and Kushina Namakize in Chicago, Illinois." Naruto didn't miss the sneer that flashed across the man's face at the name of who he claimed to be his mother.

"My parents? How do you know my parents?" The excitement that he felt at the thought of having a mother and a father, like all the other kids in school used to always brag about, thrilled him to no end. Fear temporarily forgotten, he leaned in closer to the man in front of him in his eagerness and he had to admit, that the smile he received at the man's obvious pleasure with his close proximity was breath taking.

"Well I was your father's best friend." Blue eyes lit up in awe. "Really!" Orochimaru gazed at him in fascination, drawn to his light like a moth. He lifted his hand to cup the boy's cheek and didn't let him draw back when he tried.

"We used to live in Chicago, Illinois, that's where I met him. Your father held a big share in managing Millennium Park on Michigan Avenue. I was his right hand man, we worked together."

"I was in love with him."

He ignored how Naruto's jaw tightened under his palm, probably predicting where this story was going already. It wasn't hard to imagine why he was so obsessed with the blond after being told that this man loved his father. It was how everything came together, how the story advanced to get to where they were now that Naruto couldn't figure out from what little he already knew.

"The worst part was that he knew. Minato was always sharp, so much smarter than what he let on with his obnoxious personality. The way that mind worked behind the grins and the laughter, it left so many people stunned. So I shouldn't have been surprised when he finally caught on to my petty antics when it came down to me flirting discreetly, thinking that he'd never catch on. But he had already fallen in love with your mother by that time and I always used to wonder, that maybe if I'd just confessed my feelings in the beginning before he had even met her, I could have possibly had a chance."

Naruto tried not to show his inpatients when Orochimaru paused and wandered into his own thoughts. Pondering on past mistakes, regrets, and what could have been. He knew he had failed though when those eyes sparkeled in amusement as they starred into his own. "I see you get your patients from your mother."

This statement bothered him a bit, not because Orochimaru still glowered every time his mother was mentioned, but because Naruto didn't find it right to name any of his personality traits from what one would expect out of his parents. He had been raised by Sasuke, any and every pro and con about the person that he had grown to be was all due to said man who just so happened to be just as, or even more impatient than Naruto himself. The frown that had slowly been forming on his face deepened at the thought of his guardian. His eyes left the man in front of him to scan the room dully noting that Kabuto sat in an armchair not too far away listening to their conversation intently. He panicked a little when he noticed that the room wasn't being bathed in sunlight anymore, but was gradually growing darker as the sun went down.

Finally tearing his face free from Orochimaru's grip, he dug through his pockets for his phone to see what time it was. If it got too late Sasuke was sure to worry. His heart almost lurched out of his chest when the device was snatched out of his hand in one smooth motion that happened too fast for him to see. "How rude", There was no anger in those eyes but Naruto couldn't help but remember that he was stuck in a dangerous situation when the phone was tucked into the inside pocket of Orochimaru's dress shirt with no hopes of him ever getting it back.

His eyes slowly followed the man's hand as it patted the bulge in his pocket, once...twice, before reaching out to him and past his vision to run through his blond locks of hair. "If I'm going to tell this story I expect your full attention."

"Now where was I?... Ahhh yes your mother. She was an event planner and seeing as Millennium Park is Chicago's main tourist attraction, she and your father worked together too damn frequently and ended up falling heads over heels. It ended up jeopardizing our friendship, because I couldn't be in love with my best friend when he was dead set in making that woman his bride one day. So we talked and I agreed to back down. To play the sidelines and even had to stand and be the best man at his wedding when he gave himself to her completely and it made me sick."

A sick and twisted grin pulled at the corners of thin lips and the action made Naruto's skin crawl and doubled his heart rate. This seemed to have intrigued the man as he crawled to the floor to sit in his knees in between the teen's leg and place his ear over the his heart. "You need not be afraid of me Naruto. I wouldn't dare hurt anything so precious. Kushina on the other hand had plenty to worry about, though she didn't know it, but I had plans for her. Nothing was going to come between me and the love of my life and if that meant devastating Minato with her untimely end then so be it."

"I would be there to comfort him through it all. He'd be vulnerable and needy...He'd need me and I would be there through it all and eventually I would have him as my own. Of course your mother had to go and get pregnant though this wasn't really a flaw to my plan. For once your mother had proved herself useful in my eyes. She would give us a child before I rid of her and I could have a real family of my own." Those intense eyes glowed with affection and admiration as Orochimaru stared intently into his own.

"But you proved to be a major distraction. You were so beautiful and so lively. It was heartwarming and exhilarating just to be around you and it certainly didn't help that you would hiccup every time you saw me walk through the door because you would get so excited just to see me present."

"I never wanted to go home but when I finally did I would hand you to your father while entertaining the idea of taking you with me in my mind. The love I had for your father was forgotten so quickly it made me wonder if it was ever really there and so I was content. I was just happy to be in your life, to watch you grow and learn, to watch you live. But your father, he seemed to think that my affection for you was...inappropriate."

"It wasn't though. I was fascinated by you, I adored you, but I wasn't in love with you. Your parents didn't want to hear any of that though. They wanted to take you away from me. Your father had been contemplating a job offering in Japan and found that to be the perfect opportunity to separate us so he took it. You know what I think? I think they were just jealous. You found my presence to be even more comforting than your own mother's and I would have to put you to sleep sometimes before I could hand you to them without you screaming your lungs out. I wasn't going to let them ruin what we had."

"So you killed them?" Naruto's voice was steely and cold at the thought of being so close to the man who could have taken his parent's life in cold blood."

If only he knew.

Orochimaru pulled away just far enough to be able to see the boy's face was cold and hard as stone. He could only imagine that the child had gotten that from his guardian because neither of the boy's parents could pull off such a chilling look.

If Naruto was this upset at the thought of Orochimaru killing his parents, just wait until he found out who really did. "Ahh you see that's where it gets interesting. I had planned to do just that. Your father still held a special place in my heart, he was still my best friend, but he had betrayed me one too many times already so I would of had no regrets in taking his life. Them moving to Japan was the best thing that could happen because no one would think to look for the missing orphan in America. It was perfect everything was set up perfectly to make things that much more easy on me."

"Imagine my surprise and utter frustration when I planned to kick in your front door to find that someone had already beaten me to it. To find that someone had taken both of my kills and that you were nowhere to be found. And believe me I searched. I searched to the end of Japan and back for you because like I said, who would think to look for you outside of that country. I searched for years until I finally gave up."

"I was devastated. I led a miserable life for eleven years until we finally met again by chance. I had business at your guardian's company one day and had flown out to Virginia to see him in a meeting. When I saw you sitting there behind his desk I had absolutely no idea who you were. It wasn't until Uchiha's assistant led you out of the office and into this over protective circle that consisted of your precious 'Suke' and two of your uncles, that I finally noticed. Because you had turned back to smile and wave at me before they dragged you away. And for a moment you had looked just like your father, but I had brushed it off, the thought of finding you again had already become an impossibility."

One could practically see the wheels turning in Naruto's brain through his eyes. They looked as if they were finally understanding what it was that Orochimaru was trying to say but a part of him wanted to deny the accusation completely. He wouldn't look past that loving facade that Sasuke had put up in front of him to bring himself to the obvious conclusion. But Orochimaru had already planted his seed and he would water it plenty and bring it to the light. "Kabuto here", he gestured to the forgotten teen across the room, "was a little mistake of mine's. I had a lot of rage stored inside the day I saw you because it had reawakened feelings that I had tried to bury and I let it all out but didn't completely clean up behind myself and being the man I am I had to take responsibility for the boy."

Naruto's eyes flickered to the teen sitting across the room and he almost flinched at the icy glare that Kabuto was throwing their way.

"But instead of taking him with me to Chicago, I left him here. Got him an apartment, car, money, all the necessities of blending into a human life and enrolled him into Konoha high. He knew of my story so of course I was immediately alerted when he spotted a blue eyed blond by the name of Naruto walking through the hallways. It was too close to not be you, but I just had to see for myself."

"Last week." Naruto interrupted, his voice merely a whisper.

"Yes."

Blue eyes stared straight ahead, unseeing of the television screen in front of him. They were wide with the refusal to believe what he already knew to be true. Sasuke's reaction to the name 'Namikaze', Sasuke's strange behavior for the past week, his struggle to give Naruto an explanation, it all suddenly made sense"

"No."

Orochimaru watched the look of horror that graced Naruto's features in satisfaction.

"Yes."

Naruto shook his head left to right a firm thin lined frown stretched his lips as he denied and Orochimaru thought that he looked like a beautiful petulant child. He forced Naruto to look at him with a gentle hold on his chin. "But I'll take you away from him Naruto. You deserve better."

"..."

The silence that he got in return did nothing to discourage his satisfaction. He had gotten what he wanted in the end. Naruto was reevaluating everything that he thought he knew about his guardian. It was apparent in the way that the child stared straight ahead of him but saw nothing of Kabuto's apartment, his eyes unfocused but completely guarded. Orochimaru Was more than satisfied, thrilled at the fact that he had managed to do with Naruto what he never could with Minato. He had strayed the young Namikaze away from his beloved. All would fall into place.

"I'll take you away from him. Give you the life that you deserve." There was absolutely no reaction whatsoever when he leaned in a placed a tender kiss to the middle of the boy's forehead. Naruto just sat there and stared dazed but guarded and gave no notion to even being aware of Orochimaru standing and waking out the front door.

He did however react to the feather soft ghosting of lithe fingers across his cheek only seconds later after Orochimaru's departure. He sneered at the boy in front of him and attempted to swat the offending hand away from him but it didn't budge a bit. Naruto had to remind himself that this wasn't his family of vampires who made a point to be extremely gentle with him and that Kabuto wasn't going to move his hand just because he willed it. "Don't touch me!" His wishes were respected if only for the moment as the hand drew back.

"You have to understand that I'd not think twice about obeying an order from my creator." The way he spit out the word 'creator' lead Naruto to believe that Kabuto's obedience didn't spur out of respect for Orochimaru. In fact, from the scathing looks that were thrown at the man from behind his back, Naruto would say that there was some kind of grudge or spite between the two.

"When he told me to stay settled here in Virginia I obeyed. He told me to stay away from the family that I loved so dearly and confined me in this lonely apart and I obeyed his every will like a pet of some sort. But it's hard not to fear the one who brutally attacked me for my life source when I was but a feeble human." Gentle fingers went back to caressing Naruto's check. "Feeble and weak...like you." Kabuto gripped his chin, gentle at first, but the hold started to tighten little by little until Naruto cried out in discomfort that border lined pain.

There was a wicked almost crazed look in those dark eyes as Kabuto finally let go and soothed away the hurt. "Don't worry Naruto, I won't harm you. You're much too precious to my creator. I wouldn't dare." A sudden spark flashed through his eyes as if he'd just concluded something remarkable in his mind. "You're much too precious to my creator." Again Naruto found his chin in a bruising hold. "It would ruin him if he'd have to lose you permanently after having just found you. Naruto's eyes widened at the implication; his heart beatify frantically in his chest, desperately trying to abandon its vessel who was clearly a doomed soul. Dark eyes locked with his own staring intently into his frightened blue.

"Or," again Kabuto spared his jaw from caving in by letting go of his face. "Or I can keep you for myself. Take you far away from here and let him live through the rest of eternity knowing that you're out there but completely out of his reach. I'd get away with it to. Your Uchiha would point all the blame on Orochimaru and I'd get away slate free as he made sure that I have absolutely no connection to him." A smile tilted thin lips and a thumb traced the outline of Naruto's eyes. "You're quite beautiful Naruto. Your eyes are stunning I don't believe I've ever seen such a shade on another." His eyes were alight with curious fascination as he stepped more into Naruto's personal space. "Just imagine how stunning you'd be as one of us."

* * *

Im sorry this took so long but I found this chapter to be so freaking boring to write and its hard to find inspiration to write something that I find boring which would explain why i'm behind on an essay right now. I think it was a better read than a write though and hopefully you thought so to.


	21. Hunting The Snake

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Hunting The Snake**_

Sasuke was worried.

He sat at his desk, foot incessantly tapping the floor. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something very wrong. His gut was clenching, his instincts almost deafening him as they screamed in his ear, telling him to get off his backside and do something about that nagging feeling in the back of his head.

Finally, when he couldn't take the feeling anymore, he swiftly glided out of his seat and office, heading towards the living room. Naruto had yet to arrive home, but considering how they had parted, Sasuke wasn't really that surprised. He knew Naruto had lied about going to see Haku, but maybe there was a chance the boy had changed his mind and actually followed through with that plan.

He dialed Haku's number with little enthusiasm, hoping for but not expecting the results he wanted. It rang a few times before Haku picked up, sounding distracted, and Sasuke could picture the feminine boy at his desk, pouring over homework.

"Hello, Haku speaking."

"Hello Haku, its Sasuke. I don't suppose Naruto is there?" Sasuke asked calmly. There was a pause, and some shifting.

"...No, he's not. Did he say he would be here?" Haku's tone was concerned, and Sasuke knew the boy was now very alert to the fact that there was some trouble going on. Sighing heavily, he covered his eyes as he spoke.

"He mentioned he might...I was just hoping he wouldn't change his mind. Anyway, thanks." He hung up and tossed the phone aside, elbows resting on his knees. Worry and irritation were picking at his head, heart and soul. He wished that things had been different, that he hadn't reacted so badly to the mere name of Namikaze. But he had, and now he was in this mess.

'Naru, where are you?' he wondered, looking out the window at the steadily darkening sky. The constant nagging in his head made him want to pull his hair out in frustration. He could feel that something was wrong, but what could he do? Even if he searched for Naruto, was there any guarantee that he would even talk to him?

'No,' he thought to himself. 'There's absolutely no way he'd talk to me anytime soon. Still though, Sasuke would much rather deal with Naruto's silence than his absence. With that thought in mind the young Uchiha made his way back into his office to grab his keys from where they lay forgotten under some employee files on his desk. He brushed the papers aside and reached for the keys when from the corner of his eye, he spotted a particular paper at the edge of the wooden top that sparked his interest.

His narrowed black eyes zoomed in on the word 'Chicago' at the top of the file and something in his gut stirred at the word. Walking around to the edge of the table, he traced the entire file with his eyes swiftly reading and rereading it over again. The screaming in his ears grew louder every time Chicago would pop out of a paragraph as if the word was typed in bold as a means to stand out.

_'Consumer demands in northern states require expansion. Business representatives will be meeting to discuss and arranged plans of building company towers in downtown Chicago..."_

Whatever it was that his instincts were trying to tell him could be drawn out through this file, but for the life of him he couldn't... 'Business representatives from Chicago...'

One would think that time has stopped completely by the way that Sasuke's body seem to freeze in place. His shoulders were tense; his body stiff, and his dark pools stared down at the paper frozen and wide. The confusion he'd felt only seconds before was still evident in his eyes, frozen there like Sasuke was frozen in time, but his locked state was only bodily. Inside his mind was working miles per second understanding clearly what was happening and working even harder to find solutions.

The only fucking business representative from Chicago in town was Orochimaru. There was no doubt in Sasuke's mind that the man had everything to do with Naruto's absence. That bastard had lured the boy right to him. He had been played expertly. He let the snake get under his skin. He'd reacted exactly as Orochimaru had wanted him to and had practically pushed his charge in the man's direction. Orochimaru had his angel. And Sasuke was going to get him back.

To and outside observer, Sasuke's momentary lapse in time had only lasted a second. One minute he was standing there silently reading and had frozen the next for only about a second before he snatched up his keys in a sudden fury that seemed to have spurred out of nowhere. In a blink of a human eye Sasuke was out of the house and in his car, reversing out of the driveway, tires screeching accompanied by the sound of feral growling overriding the soft purring of a prize engine.

_**OoOo**_

Orochimaru knew he didn't have much time. Naruto's Uchiha was a possessive bastard and on top of that the man was brilliant. And if he didn't figure it out soon then someone from his clan definitely would. He would admit that Naruto had grown up in a coven of exceptionally intelligent vampires and a family of great minds all working against him wouldn't do too well. No, his moves needed to be planned and they needed to be swift. He'd started with his hotel room making a show of not packing a thing and had even gone as far as to hanging a few articles of clothes in the closet. He didn't need to give them any suspicion that he might want to make a quick getaway if they came snooping.

He'd also timed his meeting with Naruto a week earlier than the time he planned to leave because disappearing around the same time as the boy was nothing short of a confession. Lastly he made sure to never kneel to the overpowering urge of visiting his little blonde. Not once would he find himself near Kabuto's apartment no matter how much he yearned to be around Naruto. Smiling smugly to himself as he entered his hotel room, he kicked off his shoes and only had time to unbutton the first bead on his jacket before he found himself pinned to the wall just inside the door.

There in the dark room his awesome eyesight allowed him to see clearly the man pinning him to the wall by his neck. Mismatched eyes glared murder into his own, silver locks clouded a corner of his vision. To the man's left stood another that Orochimaru could only assume was Sasuke's brother. Long midnight hair framed features similar to the younger Uchiha's, the glare though had to have been their most favored trait.

A redhead stood off on a wall adjacent to where he was held captive. Green eyes studied him calmly though Orochimaru could tell he was anything but. Right on the redhead's side stood what could have been his mate by the way that the long haired brunet stood intimately at his side. A raven male sat stiffly on the bed in the center. He favored the Uchiha's with striking similarities to his features but unlike the other two this man gave off a more feminine demeanor. On his face there was absolutely no emotion.

He recognized Jiraiya having met the man on more than one occasion throughout the many lifetimes they'd lived. He'd never seen the man so serious though. It was impossible to imagine a trace of hatred swimming in those brown eyes that were usually so warm but Orochimaru could proudly say that he was one of the few to witness such a rarity. A brunet stood leaning against the closet door on his right. His features, from his mess of brown locks to his buff and muscled build screamed something feral and beastly.

The comforting hand placed on his arm was owned by what again could be guessed as his mate. A long coat covered his body and dark shades covered his eyes. Orochimaru didn't like his look at all. It made him feel as if he couldn't read the man with the way that the coat hid minor details of his posture and the glasses made it impossible to read emotions and intentions in his eyes. A flash of green drew his attention to a man with a bowl shaped haircut. He was standing legs spread and arms crossed as if he were posing as a body guard though the green choice of attire didn't really fit the picture.

A dark pair of eyes gazing at him from a chair seated at the provided work desk made him tense and even more guarded. The brunet looked to be completely laid back. One would think him a slacker from his lazy posture but one look into his eyes told wonders. What little activity the man lacked bodily he made up for in his mind. The gaze set on Orochimaru was steady and calculating. It made him feel like a book. A children's book at that with how easily it seemed he was being read.

There in the middle of the mass stood the man himself. Ruffled midnight locks spoke of worry and distress and were the only giveaways of the emotions that stormed and racked his soul. None of that emotion registered on his face or could be read from the way that he stood straight, stiff, and tall with his hand buried deep into his pockets. Long lashes caressed pale cheekbones shielding the man's eyes and a sharp chin was pointed in the air as if he was praying to a greater being for greater patience.

His nose flared and he took two deep calming breathes of cool air before lowering his chin in Orochimaru's direction. When those pale lids finally opened there were no ebony eyes glaring murder at him like he'd expected but instead he was met with crimson red glaring something much worse.

In all his years Orochimaru had never seen a clan so menacing. He'd never felt of such a sense of impending doom and damnation. Sure he knew that he didn't have much time until he'd have to face Naruto's family but the boy had only been in his possession a for a couple of hours. Surely he should have had more time than that.

_**OoOo**_

"Orochimaru." The tone of Sasuke's voice was cold enough to rack shivers through his body as if the room's temperature had literally dropped in Fahrenheit. It didn't matter that as a vampire, his body lacked the normal systems that would cause him to react to freezing conditions. He'd felt the chill of the word, his name spoken with such hatred, from deep within him, and he had shivered.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Orochimaru tried to shake his head as a means to deny anything that Sasuke had said so far and anything more that he'd say next. The hand around his neck reminded him that such an action was not possible. "Uchiha what is the meaning of th-?"

A blood chilling growl sounded around the room. But like his earlier tone, the growl was low and so calm and controlled that it made every male in the room stand on edge in discontentment because neither had ever heard a snarl so composed still manage sound so savage. This was a side of Sasuke that only one had lived to witness. The killer that Sasuke fought to shy away from his family, the one that had almost taken Naruto's life all those years ago. He was the perfect hunter in his own right. Graceful, stealthy, and restrained like a panther, he watch Orochimaru like he was prey and no move that he made was anything unnecessary.

"Where is he?" Short, blunt, and straight to the point." Orochimaru knew that both the truth and a lie could end his life in little less than a second. He had to make small talk until he could figure out a way out of this predicament. "He? Maybe if you'd be more specific I could be of more help to you gentlemen." For a moment there was absolute silence in the room and one could feel impatience radiating off of Sasuke in endless waves.

"Kakashi."

The one word broke the silence followed by a loud thud, a sickening pop, and suffering howl of pain.

Kakashi now had his captive's face pressed into the wall and had twisted the man's arm behind his back in a full circular motion until the limb unattached and dangled limply at his side. Muttered curses and pained whines of complaint flowed steadily from his Orochimaru's mouth. "Where is he?" The question was met with silence and Sasuke had but to call Kakashi's name again before another pop sounded followed closely by howls and moan after moan of excruciating pain.

"I've spent seventeen years basking in his scent don't think for a second that I can't smell him on you. Don't you think for a second that I'm buying your bullshit." The sound of hurried footsteps pounding in the outside halls alerted the men of unwanted company. Sasuke cursed under his breath when someone knocked, a bit hesitantly, on the door. "Hotel security! Is everything alright in there?" Orochimaru smirked into the thin wall of his suite and prided himself on his brilliance.

"This isn't over!" was hissed into his ear before he found himself completely alone in the room, his body slacking to the floor. With his right hand, he moved to pop his shoulder back in place and reached up with both to snap his neck back into its rightful position. It was agony. He hadn't felt such pain in so long, but in the end it was worth it. He'd yell loud enough to get him the attention he needed. No matter how offended Sasuke and his clan were, they couldn't risk exposure.

Standing, he turned the knob of his door and offered a sheepish smile to the two men standing a careful two feet away from the door as it swung open. "I'm sorry did I cause a disturbance?" Unlike Sasuke the officers bought his charm immediately. They laughed humorously at his made up story of his unfortunate struggle with his flatiron, brushing off his painful yells by calling him over dramatic. It wasn't believable by a long shot and later when they reported the incident to the concerned management and a few startled guests, they fought to make sense of anything coming out of their mouths.

But when it came out of Orochimaru's as they kindly escorted the man down the elevator and into the lobby, it made perfect sense when told in his smooth and sincere tone. They waved him off as he excited the building, smiling, and still chuckling every now and then as they watched him go.

_**OoOo**_

For hours Orochimaru had wandered the streets, staying as close to crowded areas as possible as a means to blend in with the surrounding humans and using them to keep his followers at bay. He had felt eyes burning into the back of his skull the moment he left the hotel and for hours afterwards until he was sure that he had lost his stalkers.

Even then he had walk around a few hours more. Still though he was too paranoid to head to Kabuto's apartment incase his instincts were off. In the morning he would go because if he survived the night without bring found then he'd be absolutely sure that he wouldn't lead Sasuke to Naruto. Then he'd take his blonde and get the hell out of Virgina as fast as possible. Imagine his surprise though, when he had burst into Kabuto's apartment just before sunrise to find it completely devoid of life.


	22. Orochimaru's Eternity

_**Orochimaru's Eternity **_

He noticed the note immediately. It sat in the exact seat that Naruto had occupied the last time he had saw him. It sat there innocently, but its placement and the fact that two teens were missing from the apartment spoke in volumes itself. Kabuto was dead, that was decided before Orochimaru had even made his way to the couch. The promise of Kabuto's torture came after nimble fingers reached for the note as shrewd eyes scanned its contents. It was short and blunt.

_-Now you'll know what it feels like to be alone. To have everything ripped away from you. I on the other hand won't be so lonely anymore. I'll live out your dream. I'll have him for eternity.-_

So lost was Orochimaru in his own anger that he didn't notice how the room and its many exits were suddenly occupied and surrounded. He was so sure that he hadn't been followed that he brushed off the sudden chill that racked his frame. So the sudden gripping of both his arms took him so completely by surprise that he let out an uncharacteristic startled gasp.

Two of Sasuke's relatives -the redhead and his pale-eyed mate- held him captive while the man himself stood in front of him starring at the note in his hand curiously. The calm in those bottomless eyes and in the way that he slowly reached out to take -not snatch- the paper out of his hand worried Orochimaru to no ends. The black around his pupils gradually turned a dark crimson red and any show of calm that Sasuke tried to let off was curtained as he looked to the frightened snake with deadly eyes blazing of a passion that Orochimaru had never seen before.

The words -"explain now!"- was communicated silently and Orochimaru was more than willing to give the Uchiha the answers he wanted. "I have no idea where he's taking him, only that he wants Naruto to spite me. I swear I-" What would have been a long panicked rant was cut short by the feel of two cool fingers pressing against the side of his neck. "Who the hell is Kabuto?" Orochimaru's eyes were practically rolling into the side of his head as he attempted to watch Sasuke's fingers on his neck. "I created him. He's been going to school with Naruto. I have no idea where he's taking him but I can track-" Again the rant was cut short only this time it was followed by sickening crack. Any life that shined in those cat-like eyes faded slowly as Orochimaru's neck hung limply to one side.

Sasuke stood towering over him, hand still lingering on his neck, face lifted to the ceiling, crimson eyes hidden behind pale lashes. He was breathing deeply through his nose whilst one hand twitched at his side. Sasuke was desperately trying to hold on to his self-control but the word "eternity" flowed through his mind and snapping Orochimaru's neck was all he could do to keep his sanity from snapping entirely. Without opening his eyes or changing his posture, he called out to the shadows to his left.

"Skikamaru?" Said man knew what was being asked of him wordlessly. With a nod in Sasuke's direction, he did a search of the apartment until he found a laptop sitting at a small desk in the corner if the only bedroom. Finally, Sasuke opened his eyes and tilted his head to regard the man beneath him. It wouldn't take long before the neck healed itself and Orochimaru regained consciousness.

With a barely restrained growl he kicked the head off the snake's neck and sent it flying through the wall. It must have landed in the same room that Shikamaru had occupied because the man had shouted his complaint across the hall. "Dispose of him. Make sure healing becomes an impossibility." The seemingly empty room was suddenly filled with moving bodies all closing in around the four in the middle of the living room area with the same intent. Today would be marked as Orochimaru's very last. His eternity had come to an end.

_**oOoO**_

It didn't take long for Shikamaru -the genius that he was- to find anything worth knowing about Kabuto through his hacks and connections. "He has an aunt -a really distant aunt named Carol- who it seems, has booked a flight to France just last night. Paris, France to be exact. Interestingly enough, Naruto Uchiha's passport is on record to leave for Paris on the exact same flight. It leaves at 7:30 and was booked with the aunt's credit card."

His fingers went to work on the keyboard yet again and Sasuke waited patiently for more. "That same credit card was used to book a room at the Renaissance Paris Vendome Hotel somewhere in downtown Paris." Sasuke nodded. "It's nearing 6:30 now. How long is the flight?" A few clicks of his keyboard later before Shikamaru replied, "8 hours." Every eye in the room turned to Sasuke for further direction. A humorless smirk tilted his lips. "What do you say? Should we be there to welcome them?"

_**oOoO**_

The sound of the flight attendant over the intercom -directing the crowded plane with her overly cheerful voice and light humor- did absolutely nothing to brighten Naruto's mood. Instead he turned his head to stare out the window from where Kabuto had directed him to the innermost seat in the isle. He felt so trapped.

The view was beautiful; he'd taken notice of this the moment he'd sat down in an attempt to avoid Kabuto's imploring eyes. It was clear that the other teen felt the need to comfort him but didn't know how. That was okay though because Naruto didn't feel for talking anyway. He didn't really feel for anything aside from the confusion. He supposed he should have felt anger and resentment for Sasuke and for the boy sitting next to him. Maybe he should have been afraid. The last thing he wanted was for Kabuto to stick his fangs anywhere near his neck. It wasn't that he hadn't thought of the possibility of being immortal before.

He had wakened one night in a cold sweat from images of Sasuke skimming those lethal sharp fangs along his neck, but wasn't at all disturbed by the image. It had been a fantasy of his for a while as he'd begun to accept that his feelings for his guardian weren't going anywhere. He imagined his name whispered from Sasuke's lips, imagined Sasuke embracing him intimately, and almost choked on tears as he was suddenly filled with a terrible longing for the man. No matter the amount of resent that he thought he should feel for his guardian, nothing could outshine the fear of never being able to see Sasuke again.

Naruto knew for a fact that the moment Kabuto dared to come near him with any intent of taking away his humanity, he would take advantage of any chance of escape, and find his way back to Sasuke. What he'd do when he got there -whether it'd be to hate, to spite, or to love- he didn't know. All he knew was that he had to get back to Sasuke and stop this horrible longing from clenching his heart.


	23. Naruto The Diplomat

One of my reviewers caught me trying to pull a cop out and so I went through and changed this chapter up a bit. Im ashamed. -_- I do hope it seems more believable than the first draft.

* * *

**_Naruto The Diplomat_**

The gentleness with which Kabuto handled Naruto with never failed to disgust the blond once. Not when Kabuto tightened him in his seatbelt on the plane in a painfully obvious show of care for his safety. Not when they unloaded the plane and proceeded to luggage claim -Kabuto having packed two suitcases- did Naruto care for the gentle hand at the small of his back that guided him through the busy airport. It was clear that Kabuto was trying to win his favor.

Surely the teen had noticed the flaw to his plan as he had time -eight hours- to finally sit and think it through whilst he relaxed in his reclined seat next to Naruto on the plane. To turn Naruto immortal would make him his equal. He couldn't force a vampire to his side for eternity because of his obvious physical advantage. He needed to somehow convince Naruto into wanting to stay with him and though he wanted the boy immortal -as soon as was possible- he couldn't turn him until he was sure he would stay or all of this would have been for nothing.

It was something that he'd need more time to ponder, though right now his main concern was getting Naruto to their awaiting hotel room. He navigated his captive through the motions with a sense of urgency. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched as he hauled Naruto into the first available cab that would take them to their safe haven. He supposed that it was just his nerves picking at him that he felt the need to look over his shoulder repeatedly from the moment they pulled up to the hotel to moment that the clerk at the front desk finally handed him his key card. Maybe a part of him just could not believe that he had gotten away with such a crime. To snatch away the property of another of his kind was unheard of.

Surely though, there was nothing for him to worry about. Orochimaru had made sure that they had little to no connection. Nothing would lead Naruto's Uchiha to him. Orochimaru would take the blame of his absence and Sasuke would be stumped in his search for his charge. He assured himself that he'd done everything right though his pep talk did little to relieve him of the nagging in the pit of his stomach. He was more than a little relieved when he had finally gotten Naruto up the elevator and to their designated room. The key card opened the door with no problems and he'd just lugged his suitcase through the door -one steel grip remaining on Naruto's upper arm- when the door slammed shut behind the two unexpectedly.

All hairs stood on end and with the grace that only a creature like him could possess, he had leaped to the nearest corner of the room, backing himself into it and shielding himself behind his blond captive knowing instinctively that Naruto was his only ticket to surviving the wrath of the many presences that he now felt inside the room. The light switched on -and though Kabuto didn't need it to make out the men in the room- Naruto gasp in surprised glee to see the many familiar faces of the men that he called family. He bit the inside of his lip harshly not enough to bleed -as he was cautious of the foreign vampire behind him- but enough so that he knew that he hadn't fallen asleep on the plane or in the cab.

The sharp pain that his nerves signaled to his brain was proof enough that he was awake, this wasn't a dream, and this was real. He couldn't believe that it had been that easy. He -who had learned a long time ago not to underestimate his family by any means- couldn't have imagined that it would be that easy. How were they to know where to find him? Looking around the room he could see recognition in the many furious eyes of his family as they glared murder at his kidnapper. He was as sure as Kabuto that Orochimaru made sure that there was little to no connection that would lead anyone their way. Yet here they all were.

Naruto and his captive stood surrounded into the most isolated corner of the room but were slowly being closed in on. The youngest Uchiha shivered at the murder intent crashing around the room in waves. It made him uncomfortable to know that he was at the center of all that negative attention despite the fact that it wasn't exactly aimed at him.

"Naruto."

At the call of his name, blue eyes immediately sought out the black -no wait they were red- eyes of his guardian.

_For a single moment, Naruto could see the man –those red eyes dangerous and thirsty- barging down the door to a home that had once belonged to him. He could imagine himself being the very target of that murderous intent. _

_He could see his father -his handsome father whose face he'd only seen by a picture he'd coughed up on the internet- fight with his life to protect his small family. He could imagine Sasuke -in all his inhuman strength- ending his father in many different brutal scenarios since he was still unclear as to how his father had been murdered exactly._

"Naruto are you alright?" Red eyes scanned the blond from head to foot for any injuries. He grew even more concerned when he received no response.

_He could see his mother -his beautiful mother- baring her neck to a monster in a last desperate attempt at saving her son. He could imagine the fear in both their eyes because they would have known what Sasuke was -having had the misfortune of ever meeting Orochimaru. He could see -almost feel- Sasuke's fangs penetrating the graceful pale neck of the woman who had givin him life_.

He gasp in shocked and would have sunken to his knees had it not been for Kabuto's grip on his arm.

Whatever threats that Kabuto and his family had been shooting back and forth that he'd been unmindful of -so lost was he in a nightmare- was halted and all eyes turned to watch as color all but drained out of Naruto's face. Blue eyes stared unseeingly into the depths of Sasuke's own -so gone was he into a past that he couldn't even remember- but he could swear that he could feel exactly what she felt. All of his life force leaving his body rapidly flying in one direction.

"Naruto?"

Naruto found that he could no longer meet those eyes –red and unfamiliar- and darted his own to the many pairs of feet in front of him. Behind him Kabuto had begun to brag nastily about how he knew now what an awful monster Sasuke was. He didn't get to watch those crimson red eyes widened and fade back into the ebony that he knew and loved.

"Tell him Naruto. Tell him that he's a monster." Kabuto whispered harshly into his ear. "Tell him that he's a murderer, a liar. Tell him how much you hate him for taking everything away from you. Tell him that he's no better than Orochimaru. Tell him that you would have been much better off without him. Go on Naruto tell him."

"That is enough." Itachi's eyes darted from the two in the corner –the kidnapper and his captive- and over to his brother who stood perfectly still starring pleadingly at his charge, begging him wordlessly. But Naruto refused to look his way. "You and I both know how this going to end. You'd do well to give the boy over and accept your faith."

Kabuto ignored the warning and continued on desperately. "I am worthy of you Naruto. Never have I ever tasted even a drop of human blood. I can love you. You can love me." Naruto frowned to himself as the desperate tone stirred in him a well of pity for the teen behind him.

The boy had had his entire life ripped away from him so suddenly and was forced to adapt to a new world entirely on his own. Kabuto was so lonely that he practically begged Naruto to love him just for the sake of saying that he wouldn't be so alone anymore and Naruto –being whom he was- couldn't help but feel for his kidnapper. How could he save them both?

"I'm sick of this already. Lets just rip his fucking head off and take our kid back." Kiba was already walking the short distance towards the two when Shino tugged him back by a grip on his collar. "Think before you act you idiot," Neji practically growled as he gestured to the bruising hold that Kabuto had around Naruto's torso. Kiba sneered but ceased in his advance but Naruto knew that Kabuto's leverage wouldn't last forever. They'd figure out a way to pluck him out of the boy's hold safely in only a matter of time.

"Tell him Naruto because even if you don't want to spend eternity with me, you don't exactly have to spend the rest of your life with that monster either. At seventeen you're legally able to live where you choose so long as you have a proper guardian. He can't force you to stay with him. You could even stay with me if you want." Sometimes Naruto hated his empathetic personality. He shouldn't feel such sympathy for the man who had been dead set on taking him humanity against his will, yet it didn't change the fact that his heart was plummeting into his stomach for the sad case that was Kabuto. Even so he could not bring himself to give the boy what he wanted. He glanced around the room his blue eyes panicked as he was forced to come to a decision. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Gaara, Itachi, Kiba, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, those of his family who were probably worried back home...Sasuke.

Sasuke, who was trying to convey a million heartfelt apologies through a single look. He didn't exactly know how to feel about his guardian right now, but didn't want to make any drastic decisions until he became sure of something.

"Very we'll then. I see you've made your decision." Turing his dark eyes on Sasuke, Kabuto nodded his head with finality. "I'm not the monster you probably think I am after all of this. I won't kill him. He obviously has so much to live for… Me on the other hand."

And just like that Naruto was released. Sasuke had already made a step towards Kabuto and several of his more sadistic family members moved right behind him. It was almost like a race to see who could get to him first and inflict the most damage. Blue eyes noted how Kabuto just stood there and in one panicked motion he desperately threw his arms around a surprised Kabuto like a human shield. "No!" He yelled. "That's not the answer."

More than a few feral growls sounded around the room and Naruto had to suppress a shiver but held his ground. "Naruto what the hell do you think you're doing?" It was the first time that Naruto had ever heard Kakashi take such a tone with him. He almost groaned when he thought of the shit he was going to get when all of this was over.

He ignored the angry remarks of his family behind him and instead focused on the surprised eyes of his kidnapper. "You worry for me after all I've done? Kabuto ran shaking fingers through Naruto's messy locks, "how cute."

"But I refuse to live like this. You have no idea what it feels like to be completely alone. If you wish to save me you simply have to say the words." As desperate as he was to tell him all that he wanted to hear, Naruto knew that he had to nothing but honest and blunt.

"I will never love you." Hurt and acceptance danced in those dark eyes as the words sunk in. Kabuto began to remove himself from the boy's hold when suddenly those brilliant blues were alight with sudden ingenious. "I will never love you but I know someone who could!" Kabuto almost scoffed at the ridiculousness of Naruto trying to play matchmaker at a time like this. He was more than ready to meet his fate and would have walked into the angry pack of bloodthirsty creatures behind him that second had it not been for the hope that was shinning in those blue eyes.

Naruto smiled brilliantly, glad that to know that he had his attention. "Surely you've noticed that my friend Haku is more than just a little fascinated with you."

"Haku?"

"Yes Haku. He smiles at you all the time, talks about you all the time, he's one of the smartest kids I know and yet he takes to stuttering like an idiot every time he's around you. Take it from the guy who has to hear about how amazing you are every day. He's smitten but he's painfully shy."

"_"

"It's the best that I can think of. You were willing to start from scratch with me and I've offered you something even better. There's no great length that you'd have to go through. Haku is already sold, you just have to give him the chance."

Black eyes bore into blue for a long minute, searching them for any signs that he was being misled for the sake of the boy's own self-conscious. In the end though, he found what he'd wanted and nodded slowly as he considered it. A glance over Naruto's shoulder and any hope that he might have found in Naruto's eyes plummeted. "I don't think your family is going to give me a chance."

The young Uchiha shook his blond locks furiously before turning to eyes said family with a pointed look. "I'll personally fly with you all the way back to Virginia and walk you to Haku myself if I have to."

Gaara had a answer for that. "Like hell. You're going to come with us now. He is going to die here." Naruto sighed sadly and shook his head in a reproachful manner. He wanted nothing much than to throw himself into his uncle's arms right that moment, but he was going to stick to his word. "Then I'll be his human shield until we come to a agreement."

"And by agreement you mean you getting your exact way don't you?" Sasuke sounded absolutely exhausted with the whole situation. Naruto eyed him with a hard and stubborn stare as he took Kabuto by the arm and slowly led him toward the door while shielding the boy with his body.

In the end it was Sasuke who had sparred the boy's life.

"Naruto wait!" He allowed himself to be caught into Sasuke's pleading black eyes for the first time that night and felt his heart clench tightly in his chest. "If it would redeem my character in your eyes, even just a little, then he'll live. All I ask is that you come home with me."

He ignored the disbelieving looks and scoffs he received and focused on his charge instead. "Tell them," Naruto pleaded. And it didn't take much convincing. Anyone could all tell that Sasuke needed this. If saving Kabuto was the least he could do to ease his guilt and restore Naruto's faith in him than that was that. No one would deny Sasuke of what could be his only chance to even began his quest to make things right with his charge.

It was with a few growls, and a couple of childish grumbles that were quite unfitting to such a situation, that Naruto finally allowed himself to lower his guard.

"I had better see you in school on Monday," was an empty threat that wasn't meant for Kabuto only but also for the other men in the room. A sharp nod from Kabuto was his answer. He made a few hesitant steps towards the door -away from his human shield- and sure enough no one made a move to attack him. Taking a deep breath he turned one last time in Naruto's direction. "I know an apology isn't enough but I…"

He watched as Naruto nodded his head in understanding and nodded once in return before making his way out.

_**oOoO**_

It was only after Kabuto left that Naruto finally allowed himself to relax. He threw himself into the nearest sets of arms –which happened to be Gaara's- and basked in the safety and security that immediately washed over him. It didn't matter that the red head was probably furious with him over the whole ordeal. What mattered was that it was finally over.

He was fussed over for a while and then scolded for having been so foolish as to follow an unknown vampire to his home especially without notifying anyone of his whereabouts. The only person who he didn't hear a word from stood standing off to the side on his own, still shaken and very much unsure of himself.

Blue eyes peeped out from under Gaara's arms to meet with the ebony eyes of his guardian. He was still unsure of what he felt for the man but managed a small nod of gratitude for Sasuke having respected his wishes and received a sullen nod in return.

His attention was quickly regained by the mother-hen that was Lee as the man checked him over and over again for any sign of injury. "Quick! Tell me how many finger am I holding up." He had to refrain from rolling his eyes but figured he could appease him this once after putting him though such a rough night.

"Three Bushy Brows. Now can I please go home now?"


	24. Coming Home

Chapter 23 was edited and changed a bit (kinda a lot) for the sake of a little character development. I would advise that you go back and reread it if you haven't already.

* * *

**_Coming Home_**

Naruto didn't exactly know when he'd gotten back home or how long the trip had taken his family on foot as he had fallen asleep watching the world blur by on Gaara's back. He'd woken again to find himself in his own bed –in his own room- and was completely alone. The moment was so surreal to him –at one point throughout the whole kidnapping ordeal he'd come to accept that he'd never see this place again- yet here he was.

He sat up slowly –carefully as if afraid he'd wake himself from a dream- and took in his surroundings. The room was a mess just as he'd left it in what couldn't have been thirty hours ago before he'd gone and walked himself into Orochimaru's trap. His basketball uniform thrown carelessly over his dresser, xbox controllers scattered in front of his tv stand, cd collection in a pile on the floor from where he'd practically gone crazy in search of his Ed Sheeran album that he'd misplaced, a basketball sitting under his windowsill, and on his wall shelf was he precious Kyuubi –a little battered with age- slumped into a sitting position at the highest shelf and it was all he needed to send him into a fit of silent tears.

Waves of fear, regret, and longing came crashing down onto his whole being as all that he had been through finally caught up with him now that he was in the safety of his own home and could bask in what had almost been ripped away from him. He brushed the sheets off of his body and took three hurried steps across the room until he had the little fox in his arms and could bury his watery eyes into the soft fur. He'd missed his long time friend, his bed, his home, even though it hadn't even been two days he felt he'd been gone for much longer. He suddenly had this ridiculous urge to explore the rest of the house –bask in the familiarity- and was only a hairs length away from sprinting to the door when a sudden thought crossed his mind.

-Sasuke-

Where was he? Would he be ready to face him if he so happened to run into him outside of this room? Would he ever be able to face him? What were they to make of this situation?

He stood starring at the door for a good minute before deciding that he'd rather stay here in his safe haven until he figured out exactly how he felt. He backtracked and sat down at the edge of his bed with Kyuubi resting in his lap.

He stroked the fur absently as he lost himself to his thoughts. He knew how he should feel, or rather how others expected him to react. He could practically feel Kabuto's breath at his ear –whispering harshly- pleading for him to tell Sasuke how much he hated him. But Naruto couldn't, he didn't hate Sasuke, if he was sure of anything it was that. But he was angry because if there was one thing that Kabuto was right about was that Sasuke had taken everything from him.

He'd missed out on a brave father who'd go so far as to relocate to a whole new country and who'd risk his life without hesitance to protect the ones he loved. He couldn't even remember the woman who'd given him life not only once but twice when she'd bared her neck to vampire in her best attempt at protecting her son. He could have had a great life with them. Maybe he could have… The hand that had been stroking Kyuubi's fur still suddenly and blue eyes –still wet with tears- narrowed slightly at his train of thought.

He looked back to the controllers that lay at his TV stand and remembered Haku having coming over to play the new black ops with him only a few days ago. He glanced over to the basketball under the window steel and smiled in memory of joining his first basketball team in little league. There sitting next to his stereo system lying on his wall shelf was the case to his Ed Sheeran CD that he'd listened to on full volume earning himself a few bangs on his door from Sasuke who had begged him plenty to turn it down a notch. The basketball uniform on his desk served to remind him of the game he'd played last weekend that every single member of his family had managed to show up for to cheer him on.

Sasuke had taken everything from him… but maybe he'd given him so much more in return. He had a large supportive family, an awesome best friend, a sport that his guardian had encouraged him to try that was reeling in scholarships for him to choose from, and he'd had an amazing childhood. Sasuke had made sure of that. Smiling he glanced down at the small fox cradled in his lap.

Most of all, Sasuke had given him love -unconditional and undying- and Naruto could not remember a second of ever having felt that Sasuke didn't treasure him. Naruto had a great life was surrounded by great people and he realized now as he took one more look around his room that he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Maybe they should talk.

With his mind set and stubborn Naruto rose from his bed –determined even though his heart was beating a mile a minute in nervousness- and set for the door. And right where his search started it ended because there was Sasuke sitting against the wall directly in front of his door. He sat with his right leg stretched in front of him the other bent to serve as a armrest for his left arm. His head was slouched down so that he starred unseeingly into the hardwood floor refusing to meet Naruto's gaze.

He didn't have to ask if he'd been there the whole night. That much was pretty obvious. It was the elder Uchiha who had spoken first. "I wanted to come in there earlier. I wanted to see you… Figured you would want your space though." His spoke quietly and Naruto had to strain but eventually made out everything that he'd said. He nodded in understanding even though Sasuke couldn't see and moved slowly until he was standing in front of the elder and took a seat.

"Thank you," he whispered quietly to match the atmosphere around them. The dark hallway only illuminated by the little moonlight that streamed in from the window of Naruto's bedroom, Sasuke's hushed tone, and depressing mood. Naruto's breathing became a little labored as he because conscious of the very sound of it in the quiet hallway. It had never been this hard to talk to his guardian before.

"Its late Naruto."

It was even harder now because Sasuke obviously didn't want to talk. Blue eyes narrowed in anger as he gazed at the man incredulously. "You're going to run even now Sasuke?" His voice rose with his anger. "After all this shit that we've been through over the past day because you won't fucking communicate with me!"

He waited for as long as he sanity would allow and still nothing. "Honestly Sasuke I'm at the end of my road here. There's no more searching left for me to do alone. I need for you to talk to me. We need to find a way to fix this and I cant do it without you."

"_"

It was the second time he'd been blown off and Naruto wouldn't give him a chance for a third. He sneered at the bowed raven head before storming off into his room and slamming the door behind him. He was tired of running to Sasuke –giving him chance after chance- if the bastard still gave a damn then he'd come to him. If he didn't then Naruto would find refuge in Tsunade and Jiraiya's home because he was damn tired of Sasuke acting an ass whenever things went a few shades from perfect.

For now he lay on his stomach on top of his sheets, his face buried into a pillow, his right hand stroking Kyuubi's red fur. A glance at his alarm clock told him that it was two am –four hours until sunrise- though he didn't even plan on getting a wink of sleep. It wasn't until half an hour later that he finally heard the slow squeak of his door being opened. He childishly turned his head away from the tall dark figure standing in his doorway and still didn't turn when he felt the bed dip at his side.

Sasuke waited for a few moments and Naruto was secretly thrilled to finally be the one giving the cold shoulders. He heard Sasuke sigh quietly and it was the only warning he got before nimble fingers were combing through his messy locks. His eyes fluttered closed at their own accord, his anger quickly subsiding.

"What do you want from me Naruto? I have nothing left to confess, no more skeletons in my closet… Would you like for me to say sorry? Because I've apologized at least a hundred times before. When you were little and too young to ask me what the hell I kept apologizing for. Hell before you could even talk at all. I've apologized a hundred times and have yet to ease any of my guilt. I'm sure it wouldn't do any good for you either. It won't ease any of your pain."

Naruto didn't know what he wanted from his guardian exactly. He didn't think it was an apology though. "Do you know that Orochimaru was planning to do the exact thing you'd done only days after you had come along." The sheets rustled underneath him as he finally turned on his side to look his guardian in the eye. The elder looked both stunned and confused all at once and Naruto realized that even Sasuke was unaware of all of the events that had eventually led them to where they were now.

"What do you mean?" Naruto shook his head stubbornly using what he could to his advantage. "I'll tell you my story only if you tell me yours." Sasuke looked as if he wanted to draw back into himself all over again, reluctant, as he was to give his charge any details of that night lest he really believe that he was a monster and never look at him the same. Though it seemed he didn't have much of a choice considering that he'd almost lost the child completely because he'd held on to his secrets. He could talk and plead his case –pray to any God that Naruto would sympathize and understand- or he could remain silent and watch Naruto walk out of his life all over again.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair tiredly. "Do you think that I am a monster?" He had not been expecting that. Blue eyes widened, as it had never failed to take him completely out of his element when Sasuke would shield pain filled eyes from his own and edge away from him slightly in a manner that spoke clearly of all of his insecurities. He wanted to erase all of that guilt and fear that Sasuke must have felt for all of seventeen years.

He reached out a shaking hand to pry Sasuke's out of inky locks -sure that the man would rip them from his scalp otherwise- and intertwined their fingers. "I've lived with you for seventeen years of my life and never have you shown me a monster." He shifted his eyes to stare at the patterned designs of his comforter. "I just don't understand. You don't even feed off of humans directly so I just can't imagine…"

Sasuke eyed his charge with a calculative gaze for a long moment before nodding his head once having made his decision. "I never really told you how I came to be a vampire have I?" Naruto's interest was piqued immediately as he gazed up at his guardian from under his long eyelashes with curious eyes. The slightest of smiles curved Sasuke's lips as he was reminded of all the times he'd sat in this very spot on Naruto's bed to read the child bedtime stories on those frequent nights when the hyperactive boy was too energized to sleep.

"I didn't die at age nineteen. I was eighteen, nineteen was just when I'd decided that counting birthdays were quite pointless and I just stuck with the number. I don't exactly know how old I am. I don't really care though. I had been a senior in high school more than ready to graduate and move as far away from my parents home as possible. I had gotten this scholarship to a school in a whole other state and had no intentions of ever returning home for the holidays. Needless to say my parents were awful. They were cold and relentless in their believes that Uchiha's were to be bred to perfection and there was nothing that I or Itachi could do to ever be good enough for them."

He paused here and seemed to lose himself into a time period before Naruto was even thought of. The blond squeezed the larger hand twined with his own to bring Sasuke back and encourage him further. "I don't know how or when Itachi was turned. We don't talk about. All I know is that he'd been missing for almost a week. I was sick with worry because Itachi was all I had had in that hellhole and with him gone I was the center of all negative attention. It was only then that I'd even stop to let myself believe that my parents had any affection for us because I could tell that they had been worried. They just had a pretty fucked up way of showing it."

"So yea. It had been an awful last week for me." He almost smiled again when he glanced back into Naruto's blue eyes to find them concerned and bit watery for his sake. Even now the kid still held empathy for him. It gave him hope and encouraged him enough so that he moved to lay on his side facing his charge dead on without breaking their linked fingers. He swipe at a fallen tear with his thumb and was tempted to lean in just a little further to kiss away the rest.

"I had just been verbally beaten for only God knows what on one particular night when Itachi had came back. He was supposed to have stayed away because new vampires aren't really known for their self-control. If it's one thing that I admire about Kabuto it's that. He and Itachi were naturals I guess and maybe he felt so sure of himself and that he thought he could come around unnoticed to maybe find some closure for himself before turning away from what was his life."

"But what he'd come home to was me being scolded like a peasant and he'd been furious. He'd never had a taste of human blood then and he was weak. Blood makes us function as normally as any human would mentally and he'd been starved of it so he had no control over himself when his emotions went chaotic. He attacked before he even knew what he was doing and only managed to bring himself out of it before he could completely drain me. I woke up alone and confused."

"I was so thirsty." There was anguish in his voice that tore at the veins in Naruto's heart. Pale eyelids closed over ebony eyes, hiding the torment and grief that must have been swimming in them. Naruto in an attempt to comfort raised his unoccupied hand up to cradle Sasuke's face in his palm, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into his skin. "I was thirsty. I was completely alone. I was angry. For a long while I was the monster that Kabuto accused me of. " He opened his dark eyes to search Naruto's own to see how he reacted to that. "I killed people Naruto. Innocent and young and full of life." He rested his hand atop of the one that Naruto had on his face and held it there firmly. "Just like you."

The younger tried his best not to react strongly to Sasuke's words. He didn't want to give him the wrong ideas but the acceleration of his heart gave him away. "Don't be afraid of me Naruto. I'm not like that anymore. I wouldn't harm you for the life of me."

"I know." He squeezed the hand in his again to encourage the rest of the story out of him. "Keep going. What happened next?"

"I met Kakashi. He was the first decent vampire that I'd met. He was just as annoying then as he was now but he was decent -almost human in his mentality- and it intrigued me. He introduced me to our family and I learned not too long ago that it was Itachi that led him to me. I'd admit that having Tsunade around as a doctor was a blessing because she had an endless supply of blood to offer us when we really needed it. I could feed without actually hurting anyone and for a few years I had adapted to their way of life."

"Went to college, started my own business in making microchips in digital technology as the world went through a major revolution in technology, bought my own house. I kept myself plenty busy and for a while it was easy to ignore the fact that I was still so lonely. I had a clan yes, but I'd attended wedding after wedding watching them all fall in love. I yearned for the same but didn't believe that it was possible for me."

"I felt so out of place and I dealt with it for as long as I could before I decided that I was better off alone. I left without any goodbyes and traveled the world for what had to have been the tenth time in all my years of living immortal. But I didn't go back to killing people. I didn't want to be that monster again but without the blood I was weak against my emotions. The day I that I had intruded into your life was the day that I'd finally lost it." He sighed as he brought his story to a close, glad that he'd finally gotten it off his chest and apprehensive about how Naruto would chose to feel with all the given information.

"I'm not going to give you any details. I can barely remember it myself I was so out of it." Naruto nodded his head in understanding putting the rest of the pieces together himself. "And so you brought me here… out of guilt?" He watched as Sasuke's eyes widened with sudden realization and like that the roles were switched. It was now Sasuke who was stroking Naruto's cheek tenderly comforting the child to ease the hurt swimming in those electric blue eyes.

"I always knew that I was adopted I just never knew why. Why would a vampire walked into an adoption agency and request a human child to raise as his own. I used to entertain fantasies of us sharing this unique bond that brought us together. Like maybe you'd seen me and one day by chance and maybe you felt that we would… that we'd be... I mean there was really no better explanation than that."

He narrowed his eyes and refused to accept that this had all been out of guilt, shaking his head furiously at the thought that Sasuke's love had ever been anything but real.

He fought at the arms winding around his waist in vain as they pulled him close until he was nestled into Sasuke's chest. "Don't be stupid Naruto."

"Fuck you!" He struggled even harder but made even less progress as those arms tightened around him. "Now who's running? You wanted an explanation and I gave you one even though I'd been reluctant and now you want to be the one to high tail out of this after we've made a bit of process. I don't think so."

It took a while and a bit more struggling but eventually he'd been won over by the lull of Sasuke's chest rising and falling beneath his cheek, and the gentle fingers carding though his hair. "I don't feel like your little angel anymore. I feel like your little burden."

Sasuke guessed that they were both a little insecure. "You know we didn't really like each other much when I first brought you here. I don't think that your parents had been anything like me. I was a bit cold and cut off and that didn't appease you. I think you might have been used to warm kisses and hugs and what not so you naturally didn't want anything to do with me. Everyone else would throw their pride out the window and make a complete ass of themselves to make you smile and you'd jump willingly into anyone's arms but mine. You scream if I so much as touched you. It was annoying who in the hell was you –an infant- to judge me?"

He smiled when he made out a muffled reply into his shirt. "_I've always known a bastard when I saw one."_

"Yea well I figured that just because I'd promised to give you an exceptional life as compensation for wronging you and your family, it didn't mean that I'd actually have to like you. I was fully prepared to banter with you for the next eighteen years before I could finally get you off to college and out of my house. Things changed though because you were always so precious that I could never resist you of anything. By some miracle you grew to like me and I grew to adore you because of it. I was your favorite by all means I couldn't leave the room for five minutes without you calling out for me."

"It was heart stopping and I couldn't help but fall in love with you. I'd finally found something that eased that loneliness, someone who I could call my own like Neji could call Gaara his and Sakura could call Lee hers. I've loved you wholeheartedly ever since. There is no guilt in the way that I feel for you Naruto."

They lay there for a while both lost in their own thoughts and feelings before curiosity brought Sasuke to break the silence. "I've told you my story. Tell me yours." In all truth Naruto had forgotten about the little deal he'd made him earlier but saw no harm in telling Sasuke all that Orochimaru had told him. By the end of it Sasuke was frowning sadly thinking that the boy had been cursed from the jump.

"If you hadn't taken me then Orochimaru surly would have and who knows where I'd be then." Sasuke frowned at the thought. "He's sick. I'm disgusted to even think of where you'd be if he'd gotten his hands on you."

"What ever happened to him?" The silence he was met with spoke volumes. He nodded in understanding. "I kind of feel sorry for him." Sasuke nearly sneered. "Now is not the time for your empathy Naruto. He tried to force you into a long and miserable eternity with him that I'm most certain you wouldn't have wanted."

"He loved me. It might have been a little insane and obsessive but it was love all the same. It drove him to kill and in the end it had gotten him killed. I think that's pretty sad but what wouldn't a person do for love?" For the hundredth time in the past day a frown tilted pale lips. "You speak as if you know."

"_"

"_"

"Maybe I do."

Somewhere in the pit of his stomach jealousy clawed at his insides and something like fear gripped his heart. He pulled Naruto back slightly to glare accusation into bashful blue eyes. "Guess I'm not the only one with skeletons to clean out of my closet am I?" Impatience's almost drove him to hurt Naruto as he pulled his chin back around to face him when the boy tried to avert his eyes. Almost. "You couldn't possibly love him Naruto. You don't even know him."

Naruto's nose wrinkled in slight anger as he tried to tear Sasuke's fingers from his chin. "Orochimaru? Hell no I don't love him and before you jump to anymore insane conclusions I don't love Kabuto either." Confusion clouded Sasuke's eyes. "I don't think that now is the time for this though. Forget that I said anything,"

"Tell me." He almost seemed desperate. "You've never closed me out before now is not the time to start." He closed his eyes in an attempt to do just that and heard Sasuke growl low in chest with frustration. The sheets shifted underneath him again and he could feel Sasuke move closer.

"Naruto." He'd been unaware of just how close Sasuke was until he felt warm air brush past his lips. He opened his blue eyes wide and found Sasuke's – desperate and dead serious- right in front of his own. "Tell me."

"Why does it matter?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed to slits for a second of brief fury but simmered in a second and in its place was guilt. He broke eye contact and moved to put some space in between himself and his charge but a tan hand fisted into his shirt and Naruto pulled himself back up to his chest. "Why does it matter Sasuke?" The elder Uchiha look so vulnerable. Naruto had never seen such a look on his face. "Sasuke?"

Dark eyes rolled to the ceiling in silent prayer as he fought to get a grip on his emotions. Gently he cradled the boy's chin in his fingers and lifted his head at an higher angle. "I guess I lied when I told you that I had no more skeletons left to clean out."

It was now or never.

He leaned down slowly eyes fixated on Naruto's lips. "I can handle rejection. But you asked and I'm sure you wont relent so what I wont tolerate is you walking out on me if I do this." He searched Naruto's eyes for understanding and tried to look braver than how he felt. He was slightly encouraged when Naruto made no move to draw away. In fact it almost seemed as if he was waiting.

Like he'd been waiting for a while.

He dipped his head lower still before bringing their lips together in their very first kiss.

* * *

Sappy ending. Yea I know it could have used a lot more character development but this is as patient as i can be. And really I know at first it might seem awful but at the same time the circumstances are too unique for anyone to expect Naruto to feel a certain way. In the end Sasuke's loved him relentlessly all his life I cant imagine Naruto hating him at the lost of people who are technically strangers to him.

Second Im sure a few of you might be a little unsatisfied with the lack of SasuNaru. I mean 24 chapters and thats basically all you've gotten so far. Ill try to give you more in the last chapter but don't expect too much because I want to keep this fic innocent. (You can look for all the good stuff when I start my MBN series of short stories.)

With that being said. Theres only an epilogue left and this is finally...Finally...FINALLY over!

Ps Im considering changing the name of the fic. You gotta admit My Baby Naruto kinda sucks


End file.
